¡Digital Date!
by TheZoe611
Summary: Un extraño grupo ha llegado a Tokio, ciudad con una población temerosa a causa de los últimos incidentes ocasionados por el Proyecto Iluminati. Para investigarlos, algunos digimon del Xros Heart y de Jäger tomarán forma humana para no alertarlos, pero, como digimon que son, se meterán en tales problemas que Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu tendrán que ayudarlos [TaikixAkari] [ShoutxOc]
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hello, queridos lectores!**_

 _ **¡Este es uno de los especiales de mi fic "Proyecto Iluminati"! Al principio, sería un One-shot, pero como estaba resultando tan largo decidí dividirlo en dos X3**_

 _ **Estaría entre el capitulo 34 y el 35 del fic^^**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste X3!**_

* * *

 _ **Los curiosos visitantes**_

* * *

La ciudad de _Tokio_ no se encontraba del todo en movimiento, puesto que el anterior secuestro de los alumnos de primaria había provocado una leve oleada de miedo, siendo controlada por los cuerpos de policía que hacían rondas por las calles.

* * *

 _En un parque de la ciudad…_

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se dice?- exigió saber Airu, cruzada de brazos, con una mirada tan reprovativa que los padres de Ren, detrás suyo, la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Junto a ella estaba toda la familia _Tobari_ , algunas niñas y los padres de ellas.

-…- las pequeñas se miraron de reojo, algo molestas y amuradas, y miraron a Misty, quien, detrás de Ren, se ocultó un poco más, a lo que su hermano le acarició la cabeza.

Al ver como miraron a la peliazul, Kuro, a su lado, les gruñó a las niñas, haciendo que la que él había arañado hacia unos días retrocediera, asustada del felino.

- **¿Y…?** \- Airu frunció el ceño, lanzando tal mirada que asustó más a las niñas.

-L-Lo…- murmuró una, a lo que las demás se miraron, nerviosas.

-Lo sentimos- murmuraron todas, nerviosas.

-¡Más les vale…! ¡Si me vuelvo a enterar que se metieron con Misty-chan…!- gruñó Airu, poniendo tal cara que las niñas se asustaron más.

-Realmente, lamentamos lo sucedido- se disculpó uno de los padres.

-No teníamos idea que Misty-chan estaba sufriendo _bullying_ a causa de nuestras hijas. Lo lamentamos mucho-aseguró otro de los adultos.

-Sinceramente, nosotros tampoco sabíamos- admitió Héctor, tomando en brazos a su hija, quien se acurrucó en su hombro- Ren nos lo contó todo- miró al peliazul, el cual miró para otro lado, por lo que su padre le acarició la cabeza, avergonzándolo.

-Esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir- uno de los padres miró severamente a las niñas, quienes asintieron, aun algo amurradas.

-¿Las disculpas, Misty-chan?- le sonrió Haru a su hija, quien se acurrucó en el hombro de su padre y asintió, algo tímida.

Kuro se subió al hombro de Ren, mirando preocupado a su ama.

" _Así que esta cosa puede actuar como un gato verdadero, ¿no?"_ el peliazul miró fastidiado al gato, quien se dio cuenta de eso y le dedicó la misma mirada.

" _¿Ves que mi ama está triste y no haces nada?"_ gruñó Kuro, aguantando las ganas de criticar al humano, puesto que las demás personas se irían de espaldas si lo escucharan hablar, ya que se suponía que era un _gato común y corriente_ , pero no... Era un _cyborg_ , y uno **algo agresivo**.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasará?- se extrañó Haru, observando como su hijo y su mascota se miraban lanzando rayos.

En eso, tomó la atención de todo el grupo una camioneta que pasaba por la calle, puesto que en el techo de ella estaba un enorme y llamativo cartel sobre un circo, acompañado de una entretenida música ambiental, lo cual destacaba bastante dentro del silencioso lugar.

Además de eso, alguien en la parte trasera del vehículo lanzaba varios volantes, todos de colores chillones.

 _-¡… Atracciones y juegos! ¡Todo a un buen precio!-_ se escuchaba en la grabación, lo cual tomó la atención de las niñas, incluyendo a Misty, quien parpadeó, curiosa- _¡El Circo Ambulante, Platinum Monkey, los invita a pasar un entretenido rato en familia! ¡Todos son bienvenidos…!_ _ **-**_

-¿U-Un circo?- murmuró Ren, algo estupefacto, observando como la camioneta estaba por pasar a otra calle.

¿Un circo había llegado a la ciudad… en semejante situación?

Pero, entonces, al igual que Airu, se percató en el cartel del vehículo, en el que se veía a un _Etemon_ en la cuerda floja

-¿E-Eso no es….?- murmuró Haru con un hilo de voz, también sorprendida la ver la ilustración, al igual que Héctor, quien tenía un tic en la ceja, consciente que aquello no era nada bueno.

-¡M-Momento!- Airu, sumamente confundida, se acercó al vehículo junto a Ren, antes que se alejara lo suficiente, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¡Oiga, señor!- Ren dio golpecitos a la ventana- ¡¿De dónde sacó ese cartel…?!- empezó a preguntar, hasta notar que el vidrio bajó, para ver conduciendo a un _Etemon_ -¡¿EH?!- retrocedió de inmediato, sorprendido.

-Miren, miren. ¿Están interesados en nuestro circo?- preguntó otro _Etemon_ , en el asiento de atrás, haciendo que el joven peliazul parpadeara descolocado, mientras los adultos se acercaban junto a las niñas y el gato- ¡Perfecto! ¡Aquí tienes un volante, jovencito!-le tendió uno de los papeles, por lo que lo recibió, aun estupefacto.

-¡Que buenos disfraces!- alagó uno de los padres, mientras Héctor miraba con una gota en la cabeza a ambos digimon, y su esposa sonriera, incomoda.

-¡Parecen reales!- admitió otro padre, también impresionado.

-¡Somos reales, y somos geniales, _Yeah!_ \- aseguraron ambos digimon con haciendo gestos raperos, lo cual entretuvo a las niñas, y que Misty parpadeara.

-¿Son gatitos bailarines?- le preguntó la niña a su hermano, tirando un poco de su ropa.

-¡¿N-No ves que son disfraces?!- le preguntó incómodo Ren, sin querer que los demás se enteraran de la verdad.

-E-Efectivamente. Son disfraces bastante buenos- coincidió Héctor, también consciente de aquello, mientras su esposa asentía varias veces.

" _Lo veas por donde lo veas son raros, viejo"_ bostezó Kuro, fastidiado de ver a dos seres digitales.

-¡Disfraces o no…! ¡Son tan feos!- chilló Airu.

-¡Que ofensa!- se ofendió el Etemon de los panfletos.

-¡Nosotros brillamos en el escenario!- aseguró el digimon que conducía- ¡Si tienen dudas, vean nuestras hazañas en nuestros horarios! ¡Estaremos en _Tokio_ en tres días! -informó, moviendo la mano como si moviera un disco, entusiasmando a las pequeñas.

-¡Ahí podrás decir si somos gritones o no!- coincidió su compañero.

-¡Dije que son feos!- recriminó Airu.

-Se ve entretenido- admitió uno de los padres, tomando uno de los volantes en el piso.

-¡Quiero ir!- le pidió su hija, entusiasmada.

-¡Los esperaremos a las afueras de la ciudad! ¡Nuestra carpa brillará con la entretención al tope!- aseguraron ambos _Etemon_ , antes de levantar el vidrio- ¡Nos veremos!- se despidieron, emprendiendo la marcha.

-¡Adiós~!- se despidieron las pequeñas, mientras los padres hablaban entre sí, sobre ir o no a ver tan llamativo circo.

-Ren, no hay duda alguna. Esos feos eran digimon- le murmuró Airu a su amigo, fastidiándolo.

-¿No es obvio?- murmuró Ren, ofendiéndola- Pero, ¿cómo es que no tienen miedo de aparecer así frente a las personas?- miró como el vehículo se iba por otra calle, dejando tras de sí una gran cantidad de volantes.

Mientras hablaban, Haru se acercó a su marido, quien acababa de tomar uno de los volantes.

-Querido, ¿qué hacemos?- le preguntó la pelinegra, preocupada- Ambo sabemos que…-

-Se enterarán de todas formas, y si no lo informamos será sospechoso- sentenció su marido, observando el volante-Aunque… No son nada sigilosos- suspiró, puesto que en la hoja había una imagen de una banda de _Gekomon_ de varios colores.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami!- se les acercó Misty, con Kuro en brazos- ¿Podemos ir al circo?- pidió.

-¡¿EH?!- la quedó mirando Ren.

-¡No estaría mal~!- aseguró Airu, abrazando por detrás a la niña- ¡Con esto se te saldría el mal sabor de boca, ¿verdad?!- le comenzó a tirar suavemente las mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas, y fastidiando a Kuro.

-Bueno…- Haru intercambió mirada con Héctor, quien tosió levemente, algo incómodo.

-… ¿Tienen que ir a trabajar?- se entristeció Misty.

-¿N-No se supone que tenían días libres o algo así?-murmuró Ren, mirando para otro lado, tomando la atención de sus padres y de su amiga, quien sonrió, algo divertida y enternecida.

Ambos padres intercambiaron mirada.

-… Veré si podemos darnos un tiempo- le prometió Héctor.

-¡Yupi~!-se alegró la peliazul, abrazando con fuerza a Kuro, el cual maulló, tratando de no explotar al saber que estaría en un nido de esos tipos digitales que tanto le cabreaban.

Ren observó como su hermana abrazaba a su papá, contenta, y comenzó a meditar.

¿Era posible que los digimon tuvieran un circo en el mundo humano? Y, al parecer, no tenían problema alguno… ¿Era alguna trampa para los cazadores, o realmente eran digimon que buscaban entretener a los humanos…?

¿Y por qué aparecieron justo en aquel momento de tensión?

* * *

En una de las canchas de los parques de la ciudad, Tagiru lanzó el balón, fallando, haciendo que este fuera atajado por Jack, quien, en forma humana, miró con una gota en la cabeza la pataleta del joven al haber fallado el tiro.

Además de ellos, estaban Yuu, Taiki, Gumdramon, Shoutmon y Damemon. Los cinco estaban sentados en una de las bancas, mientras Sky, Kokoromon y Saburo se daban pases con el balón, cerca de ambos amigos.

-Vamos, vamos. Tienes que estirar los brazos, no golpear el aire- aseguró Jack, haciendo girar el balón en su dedo.

-¡Lo sé!- chilló Tagiru- ¡Es solo que estoy falta de practica!- pataleó.

-¡Cuidado...!- escuchó a Saburo, por lo que se dio vuelta, haciendo que la otra pelota le golpeara en plena cara, cayendo al piso- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el joven, mientras Sky se reía y Jack suspiraba levemente.

-No sé por qué no me sorprendo- suspiró Gumdramon, haciendo que Shoutmon lo quedara mirando.

-Saburo, Jacky dijo que no se debe golpear el aire, pero creo que también se refería a las caras- señaló Kokoromon, sonriendo inocentemente, mientras Saburo sacudía los brazos, apenado.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan calmados?- suspiró Yuu, rascándose la nuca.

-La situación es bastante delicada- aseguró Shoutmon, cruzado de brazos, mientras Damemon asentía, de acuerdo con él.

-Pero, solo tenemos estos papelitos como información, ¿no?- les señaló Sky, mostrando uno de los volantes que eran repartidos en la ciudad, mientras Kokoromon le daba palmaditas al inconsciente Tagiru.

-Sí… _Platinum Monkey_ , ¿no?- murmuró Taiki, con un panfleto del nuevo circo en mano, meditativo.

La noticia del nuevo circo en _Tokio_ había florecido en la mañana.

Normalmente, Taiki hubiera ignorado este hecho, y se hubiera dedicado a organizar la reunión que planeaba con los demás cazadores, con la intención de informarles la situación actual, pero el simple hecho de que los digimon estuvieran relacionados cambiaba la situación.

Era por eso que se habían reunido en la cancha para charlar, pero Tagiru entusiasmó a Saburo, Sky y a Kokoromon a jugar, obligando a Jack a unirseles.

-Oye, Cuernomon, ¿en verdad no sabías de esto?- le preguntó Jack al dragón, haciendo rebotar el balón, tomando la atención del digimon.

 _-_ Como dije en la mañana, no tenía conocimiento de un grupo de digimon trabajando en el mundo humano-reiteró el dragón rojo, pensativo.

- _Esta situación es bastante alarmante_ -admitió Knightmon, mientras los Pawnchessmon también meditaban- _Digimon interactuando de forma tan directa... Me sorprende que no hayan sido atacados por cazadores, o por los Kopierer, Taiki-dono_ -le señaló al joven.

-Sí. Cuando salí de casa en la mañana, me encontré con uno de los repartidores de esto. Era un _Etemon_ \- le aseguró Yuu, señalando el papel que tenía su amigo, en el que se veía a la _Gran Estrella del Circo, Metal Etemon_ \- Y no parecía asustado en absoluto. Incluso se puso a saludar a los niños pequeños- suspiró.

-¿No sabrá de la situación actual?- se preguntó Saburo, algo preocupado, mientras Sky ayudaba al adolorido Tagiru a levantarse, haciendo bufar a Gumdramon.

-Tratamos de hacer que nos respondiera, pero solo hizo girar a Yuu al son de su música-dame-recordó Damemon, suspirando al recordar ese incidente, haciendo que el rubio hiciera una mueca, avergonzado.

-¡¿Te hicieron bailar, Yuu?!- reaccionó Tagiru, divertido.

-C-Cállate- murmuró avergonzado el joven, y más cuando Sky contuvo una risita- ¡La situación es seria, ¿saben?!- señaló, ofendido.

-¿Yuu, bailando?- se burló Gumdramon- Los aburridos no se divierten- aseguró.

-¡N-No soy aburrido!- aseguró Yuu, ofendido.

-Gumdramon, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. Cierra la boca- le ordenó Shoutmon, amurrandolo.

-Para mi, Yuu es divertido- sonrió inocentemente Kokoromon, abrazando al rubio.

-¿Escucharon?- el rubio miró a Tagiru y Gumdramon, quienes miraron para otro lado.

-Sí. Es bastante gracioso cuando se avergüenza- continuó inocentemente Kokoromon, avergonzando de golpe al joven, y que los otros dos compañeros estallaran en risas.

-¿Por qué no me sorprendo?- suspiró Jack, mientras Shoutmon se tapaba el rostro, algo fastidiado.

- _Era de esperarse de la inocencia de Kokoromon-chan_ \- suspiró Rapidmon, en el xros loader de Sky.

- _La inocencia a veces puede dar miedo_ \- admitió Wizardmon, ignorando como Bearmon dormitaba cerca suyo.

-Kokory es Kokory- sentenció Sky, a lo que Saburo asintió, acomodandose los lentes negros.

-Te equivocas si confías mucho en la perspectiva de Kokoromon-dame- suspiró Damemon, mirando con pena el rostro avergonzado de Yuu, quien bajó la cabeza al escucharlo, deprimido.

Shoutmon suspiró, consciente que su prometida no habia dicho eso con la intención de molestar a Yuu.

-Vamos, vamos- les pidió Taik a los compañeros que no paraban de reirse, mientras Kokoromon parpadeaba, confundida.

-¡¿Cómo es que tienes tantas seguidoras siendo tan aburrido?!- se reía Tagiru, dejando quieto al rubio- ¡De seguro Mami y las demás deberían irse al _Club del Aburrimiento!_ \- sugirió.

-¡Tagiru!- Yuu se levantó y chocó cabeza con el joven, ignorando que Kokoromon cayó sentada por el movimiento, confundida- ¡¿Puedes dejar de molestarme con ellas?!- exigió, bastante avergonzado.

-Yuu. Te equivocas si le sigues el juego- le aseguró Damemon, suspirando.

-¿Qué cosa? Tagiru solo dice la verdad- contradijo Gumdramon, acercandose al digimon blanco- Debería ser el _Club de los Llorones_ \- sugirió, burlón.

-¡Buena esa!- se divirtió el joven de _googles_.

-¡N-No soy un llorón!- se defendió Yuu, mirando ofendido al pequeño dragón, quien silbaba, divertido.

-¡Se pondrá a llorar~!- se burló Tagiru, avergonzando más al rubio.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de meter tu cuchara en esto?!- Shoutmon le dio un coscorrón al pequeño digimon, haciendo suspirar a Damemon.

-¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡El alumno estrella se ha avergonzado~!- se burló Tagiru, mostrándole la lengua.

-¡A-Al menos en algo soy una _estrella!_ \- se defendió el rubio, avergonzado, dejando quieto a su amigo- Tú ni en eso alcanzas a serlo- sentenció, mirando para otro lado.

-... Auch- se le escapó a Kokoromon, haciendo que Damemon y Shoutmon se taparan el rostro con una mano al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya la has hecho, Yuu!- le gruñó Tagiru, chocando cabeza con el joven, lanzando fuego de la boca.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!- le gruñó Yuu.

-E-Este...- Saburo los miró, queriendo calmarlos pero sin saber cómo, por lo que miró a Taiki, pidiendo ayuda.

-Tranquilo. Estas rutinas duran unos minutos- bufó Shoutmon, haciendo sonreír con una gota en la cabeza a su compañero.

-Es solo que Tagiru y Yuu suelen terminar así. Es porque son bastante diferentes- explicó Taiki- Pero son buenos amigos- aseguró.

-¡No lo somos!- gruñeron Tagiru y Yuu, sobresaltando a Taiki y a Saburo.

-¡Siempre me molestas y no tomas las cosas en serio...! ¡Es por eso que cuando combatimos nos metes en problemas!- sentenció el rubio.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Lo que hacemos Gumdramon y yo es ir directo a la acción! ¡Quedarnos pensando y pensando solo puede empeorar todo!- se defendió Tagiru.

-¡Sí!- lo apoyó Gumdramon, satisfecho con eso, recibiendo un tirón de mejilla por parte de Shoutmon.

-¡Yo planeo primero antes que actuar! Pero, claro, alguien que apenas y usa su cabeza para idear un buen plan no podría comprenderlo. No me extraña que Taiki-san y yo tengamos que salvarte. Incluso Samanta-san te ha salvado algunas veces, ¿verdad?-señaló Yuu, ofendiendo y avergonzando al joven de _googles_.

-¡Yuu...!-

-¡Tagiru...!-

Y comenzaron a gruñirse con más fuerza.

-T-Taiki, ¿seguro que todo estará bien?- le preguntó Saburo a su amigo, acercandose a él, mirando la discusión con una gota en la cabeza- Nunca había visto así a Tagiru- admitió.

-B-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no se pelean de esta forma- confesó Taiki, rascandose la cabeza- Me gustaría detenerlos... pero a veces creo que puedo empeorar la situación- admitió- ¿O no?- miró a su compañero, quien no soltaba la mejilla del pequeño dragón.

-... Eres inteligente, Taiki... Pero a veces te falta demasiada percepción- admitió el dragón rojo, haciendo sonreír apenado a su amigo.

-Yo creo que están quitandose estrés con esto- comentó Kokoromon, a lo que Damemon suspiró, no muy de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Y después critican la actitud de Gaiomon...?- murmuró Sky, negando con la cabeza, mientras Jack suspiraba- Jacky, necesitamos a un regulador- le indicó.

-Lo sé, lo sé- aseguró el peliblanco, soltando el balón y acercándose a ambos jóvenes, quienes habían comenzando a agarrarse de las ropas- ¡Bien, es hora de parar esto!- sentenció, agarrando de la oreja a cada joven y separándolos.

-¡Ayyyyyy!- gimió Tagiru.

-¡J-Jack!- se molestó Yuu, mientras el peliblanco los soltaba.

-Vamos, chicos. ¿No creen que están demasiado grandes para pelearse por nada?- les preguntó Jack, rascándose el cuello, haciendo que ambos jóvenes miraran para otro lado, ofendidos- Ah, me he acostumbrado tanto a estar con Samanta que se me olvida que los niños humanos pueden ser tan... Bear- admitió.

-¡No somos como Bearmon!- se defendieron ambos jóvenes, ofendidos por la comparación.

- _¡Claro! ¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo!_ -reclamó Bearmon, saliendo del xros loader de Sky y aterrizando en la espalda del peliblanco- ¡Te voy a acusar con la Jefa, Jacky!-

-¿Ahora lo entienden?- Jack miró a ambos niños y señaló al digimon oso, quien hacía puchero- Piensen que verlos pelearse, es como ver pelear a Bearmon y a Gumdramon juntos- indicó.

-¿¡Eh?!- se molestaron y ofendieron ambos.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- se señaló Gumdramon, ofendido.

-¿Realmente necesitas una respuesta?- bufó Shoutmon, ofendiendo más al pequeño y que Taiki y Saburo sonrieran apenados.

-Y-Yo no soy como Bearmon...- murmuró Yuu, aun algo ofendido.

-¡Y yo no soy tan pequeño como Gumdramon!- se defendió Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru!- gruñó el pequeño dragón, a lo que Damemon le dio unas palmaditas.

-Entonces... ¿Seguirán peleando?- les preguntó Jack a ambos jóvenes, quienes se amurraron levemente- No soy de los que suelen ser estrictos, pero no me gusta ver como amigos se pelean por tonterías- sentenció- Además, no es el momento-

-Dices eso, pero siempre te pones a pelear con Mercurymon- le señaló Sky, sonriendo.

-E-Eso es algo entre él y yo. Además que el _Espejitos_ es un adulto. No cuenta- aseguró Jack, cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el desentendido, ignorando que Bearmon aun seguía colgado a su chaqueta.

-Tagiru, Yuu. Jack tiene razón- sonrió Taiki, tomando la atención de ambos niños- Así que vamos. Hagan las pases- pidió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tagiru y Yuu intercambiaron mirada, y después miraron para otro lado, bufando, pero suspiraron, derrotados.

-... Si Taiki-san lo pide, no puedo negarme- bufó el rubio.

-L-Lo mismo para mi. No quiero que Jack me vuelva a tirar la oreja- aseguró Tagiru, orgulloso.

-Eso, eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, asomándose por el hombro del peliblanco, quien suspiró.

-Es bueno ver que con Jack cerca, las cosas se pueden calmar un poco-dame- admitió Damemon, avergonzando un poco a Yuu y a Tagiru, mientras Bearmon se bajaba del adolescente.

-Jeje. Es que Jack tiene esa actitud de hermano mayor que siempre calma todo- opinó Saburo, tomando la atención de los digimon y de Taiki.

-¿Yo?- Jack se señaló, extrañado.

-Sip- asintió Kokoromon, mientras Bearmon se le acercaba, por lo que lo abrazó, haciendo que Gumdramon los quedara mirando, celoso de inmediato- Eres tan bueno en eso que he escuchado a Seadramon decir que tienes madera de líder- recordó, acariciando la cabeza de osito.

-¿El viejo Seadra ha dicho esas cosas...?- murmuró Jack, algo sorprendido, rascándose la mejilla.

-Vamos, vamos. Sigan alagando al flaquito~-se burló Tagiru, dandole codazos al adolescente.

-¡¿Por qué esa manía de burlarse de mi contextura delgada?!- le reclamó el peliblanco, divirtiendolo.

-Y Tagiru no aprende...- suspiró Shoutmon- Y Gumdramon, deja esas malas vibras- le ordenó a su pupilo, puesto que este miraba gruñendo a Bearmon, en brazos de la _V-mon_.

-¡Pero...!- reclamó el niño.

- _Ah~ Desearía ser Bearmon. Que suerte tiene ese pequeño_ -opinó V-mon, en el xros loader de Tagiru, haciendo que ambos dragones lo miraran enojados, sobresaltando al joven.

-¿Q-Qué tal si mejor volvemos al tema?- pidió Taiki, señalando el panfleto que tenía, sintiendo que ambos dragones podían ir en contra de V-mon, y de paso de Tagiru.

-Mm...- Sky miró el papel, curiosa- ¿Y si solo les preguntamos qué es lo que hacen?- le sugirió al joven, haciéndolo parpadear.

-E-Eso sería muy directo- admitió el pelicafé- Además, temo que puedan malinterpretar nuestras acciones por Shoutmon- confesó, mirando al dragón rojo, quien suspiró, de acuerdo con él.

-... ¿Vas a hacer algo malo?- lo quedó mirando Kokoromon.

-No, no eso eso- aseguró el digimon, negando con la mano- Es que los digimon con los que nos hemos topado en el _DigiQuartz_ suelen ignorarme y hacer los que les plazca- le explicó, extrañándola.

-Varios se relacionan o interactúan con humanos, pero por beneficio propio- continuó Taiki, mirando el panfleto- No podemos asegurar que este _Platinum Monkey_ sea un circo que tenga por objetivo entretener a la audiencia...-

-O robar energía humana- comprendió Jack.

-¿Incluso existen casos digimon como este?- murmuró sorprendido Saburo.

-¡Sí, pero nosotros nos encargamos de ellos!- se dio aires Gumdramon.

-En todo caso. Te equivocas si piensas que debemos dejar esto pasar, Taiki- le indicó Damemon al joven- Puede que estos digimon no tengan malas intenciones, pero nada quita que sepan o no de los Kopierer-dame- sentenció.

-Sí- asintió Taiki, de acuerdo con él- Tendremos que dar un vistazo a este circo. Solo espero que no hayan complicaciones- admitió.

-Desde el secuestro de los pequeñines, no han ocurrido ningún incidente con el _Proyecto_ \- señaló Sky, pensativa.

- _Deben estar alerta. Llamaron demasiado la atención de los medios_ \- le indicó Rapidmon, haciéndola comprender.

-...- Kokoromon, acariciando la cabeza de Bearmon, frunció el ceño, preocupada, siendo notado por Shoutmon.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el dragón, tomando su atención.

-Es que... Todo esto es confuso- admitió la digimon, extrañando a Bearmon.

-¡Están exagerando mucho!- le aseguró Tagiru, agachándose a su lado, extrañando a los demás- ¡No hay ningún problema, Kokoromon!-sentenció, levantando su pulgar.

-¿De qué hablas? Si este grupo de digimon está actuando de esta forma, podrían ser objetivo del _Proyecto_ \- le señaló Jack, algo serio- O puede que intenten atraer humanos con esto del circo-sugirió.

-N-No creo que estemos exagerando, ¿o si?- se confundió un poco Saburo, intercambiando mirada con Sky.

-Supongo que tienes tanta flojera que no quieres hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?- bufó Yuu, rodando los ojos.

-¡Y-Yo no soy así!- aseguró Tagiru, levatandose de una- ¡Pero es que todos ustedes realmente están exagerando! ¡Incluso Taiki-san!- señaló a su amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- se señaló Taiki, parpadeando, mientras Shoutmon alzaba las cejas, confundido.

-... Saburo, ¿con cuanta fuerza le tiraste el balón?- le preguntó Gumdramon al joven.

-¡Pero es verdad!- se defendió Tagiru.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? Te equivocas si sigues hablando así. Pareciera que nos ocultas algo-dame- le señaló Damemon, también extrañado por la forma de actuar del niño.

-... Bueno...- Tagiru sonrió de lado, poniendo su mano en el mentón, extrañando más al grupo- Pero, antes de hablar, déjenme saborear este momento- pidió.

-... ¿Ah?- lo quedaron mirando Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Yuu y Jack, mientras los demás parpadeaban, confundidos.

-Ah, saber que sé algo que ni Taiki-san sabe...- murmuró Tagiru, poniéndose los _googles_ , confundiendo más a sus amigos- Este momento es... ¡El despertar de una _super estrella!-_ sentenció, levantando la mano, haciendo una pose.

Se hizo un silencio en la cancha...

-... Saburo- llamó Taiki, tomando la atención del pelicafé-... ¿Realmente le pegaste duro?- le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿E-Esto es mi culpa?!- se señaló su amigo, perplejo.

-No creo, Saburo-san. Tagiru siempre ha sido un caso especial- le aseguró Yuu, en un intento de calmarlo.

-Jacky. ¿No le tiraste muy fuerte la oreja?- le preguntó Sky a su hermano, quien meditaba, preocupado por ese detalle.

-¡Tomenme en serio!- pataleó Tagiru, dolido ante las insinuaciones de sus amigos.

-¡Pero si te pones hablar así...! ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que te comprendamos?!- le señaló Gumdramon, molesto y confundido.

-Estamos tan confundidos, que Kokoromon está mareada- agregó Shoutmon, señalando con el pulgar a su prometida, quien, de tanto pensar, se había quedado perpleja.

-Te equivocas si dices algo así, Shoutmon- le reprochó Damemon.

-Eso, eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, de acuerdo.

-¡Miren que son malos!- pataleó Tagiru, ofendido.

-Entonces habla claro- suspiró Yuu- ¿A qué te refieres de que sabes algo que nosotros no?-

-Jejeje. Es solo que es sorprendente que sea yo el único que sepa la verdad- sonrió con orgullo Tagiru, fastidiando a los demás- Nunca antes me había sentido tan superior- se acomodó los _googles_.

-... Me estás asustando- confesó Gumdramon, ofendiendolo.

-Y yo estoy demasiado confundido- Taiki se rascó la cabeza- Tagiru, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¡Es que es sorprendente, Taiki-san!- le explicó su amigo- ¡Que todo mi tiempo de ocio al fin tenga resultado...! ¡Y que la información que manejo es de tan importancia...!- trató de expresarse, para después hacer otra pose, incomodando a los demás-... _La información es poder_ \- recitó con orgullo.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa es la frase de Samy!- señaló Sky, espantada, mientras Taiki, Yuu y Saburo parpadeaban.

 _-¡¿Te estás burlando de ella?!-_ gruñó Rapidmon, ofendido.

- _N-No creo que esa sea su intención_ -admitió Wizardmon.

-¡Te voy a acusar con la Jefa!- le aseguró Bearmon- ¡Le diré que la plagiaste, le quitaste derechos de autor, le robaste, le...!- pero Saburo le tapó la boca, para que dejara la pataleta.

-T-Tagiru, por favor, no quiero que trates de imitar a Samanta- le pidió Jack con una gota en la cabeza- No vaya a ser que intentes pelearte con un digimon para parecerte a ella-

-Conociéndolo...-murmuró Yuu, mirando para otro lado, haciendo sonreír apenado a Damemon.

-S-Suena mejor cuando Sam lo dice- admitió Kokoromon, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-No. Suena en _**serio**_ con ella- le corrigió Shoutmon, fastidiado, a lo que Gumdramon asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡Ustedes sí que son malos! ¡Solo quiero parecer tan _cool_ como lo hace Sam cuando tiene que dar una gran información!- pataleó dolido Tagiru- ¡Cuando ella lo hace nadie dice nada!-

-... Es que es la _Jefa_ \- le explicaron Jack, Sky, Kokoromon, Saburo y Bearmon.

-¡Que malos!- lloriqueó Tagiru, dolido.

-¡C-Como sea, Tagiru! ¡Deja el suspenso y habla de una vez!- le exigió Gumdramon, agarrando de la polera a su amigo- ¡Me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza!-

-¡Solo quería saborear mi momento de gloria! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!- exigió saber Tagiru.

-Por favor...- suspiró Shoutmon, a lo que Taiki sonrió, apenado.

-... _Platinum Monkey_. Es un circo compuesto mayoritariamente por digimon- escucharon, por lo que todos de inmediato vieron entrar a la cancha al Relojero, quien también traía un panfleto en la mano- Al parecer, existen hace más de un año- le informó al grupo.

-¿Eh? ¿Más de un año?- se sorprendió Taiki, levantándose.

-¿El Relojero?- se sorprendió Yuu, mientras Saburo parpadeaba.

-¡AH! ¡Viejo, me estás quitando mi momento!- le señaló Tagiru, acercándose al anciano.

-Te tardaste mucho en explicar. Deja a los mayores hablar~- sonrió el Relojero, haciendo que el joven agachara la cabeza, deprimido.

-¿Y-Y cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Jack, cruzado de brazos, puesto que tenía sus razones para desconfiar de aquel hombre.

-Porque fui yo quien le dió el xros loader a _Akira-kun_ \- explicó el anciano, extrañándolo como a los demás- Fue durante la época en que estuve entregando xros loader, pero no aquí, en _Tokio_ , sino que en _Kyushu_. Resulta que todos estos digimon fueron de los primeros grupos que habían llegado al _DigiQuartz_ , y posteriormente al Mundo Humano, donde conocieron a la familia de Akira-kun, que es cirquera, y se unieron a ellos-

-O sea... ¿Ellos ya eran parte del circo, antes de que entregaras el xros loader?- comprendió Gumdramon, sorprendido, mientras Yuu sacaba su celular y comenzaba a buscar algo.

-Efectivamente~- asintió el Relojero.

-¡A-Aquí está!- murmuró sorprendido Yuu, tomando la atención de sus amigos- Están en internet si buscas _Circo Platinum Monkey_ \- informó.

-¡¿E-Están en internet?!- se sorprendió Saburo.

-Sí, aquí dice que es un circo que ha salido recientemente, con miembros y atracciones bastante peculiares y divertidas. Es un circo ambulante, y han estado viajando por todo el país durante este año, y de esa forma se han hecho famosos- informó Yuu, sorprendido- Al parecer, han comenzado a tener una gran fama-

-¿Un circo ambulante compuesto solo por digimon, con publicidad en internet?- parpadeó Jack- ¿C-Cómo fue que se nos pasó semejante información?- intercambió mirada con Sky, quien también estaba confundida.

-Tal vez la Jefa sabía, pero no le dio importancia- sugirió su hermana, haciéndolo meditar.

-Pero ahora entiendo todo-Shoutmon se quedó mirando a Tagiru, quien pataleaba- Tagiru, tú sabías esto porque siempre estás pegado al celular, ¿verdad?-

-¡Yo me informo de las cosas que me gustan! ¡Cuando supe que vendría un circo donde trabajaban digimon me emocioné, y como ninguno de ustedes sabía, quería darles una gran sorpresa...!- chilló indignado el joven- ¡Anciano, es tu culpa por quitarme mi dialogo!-le recriminó al Relojero, el cual silbó, mirando para otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Aun así, Tagiru. Esta información era valiosa- le señaló Taiki, acercándose a él- Con esto descartamos que tengan intenciones de dañar humanos, pero aun así pueden ser victimas del _Proyecto_ -

-Taiki-san, no me regañe- gimió el joven, con la cabeza gacha, deprimido.

-A veces tienen que dejarle las cosas claras- sentenció Gumdramon.

-Te equivocas si no te miras en un espejo al decir eso-dame- murmuró Damemon, a lo que Shoutmon asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡Te escuché!- gruñó Gumdramon, enojado.

-Aún así, me gustaría que vigilaran este circo- admitió el Relojero, tomando la atención del grupo- Hasta ahora, el _Proyecto_ no ha hecho ningún movimiento desde el incidente con los niños de primaria, pero eso no significa que no puedan hacerlo ahora- sentenció.

- _¿Por qué deberiamos confiar en ti?_ \- exigió saber Rapidmon, haciendo que Sky sacara su xros loader, preocupada.

-Opino lo mismo que Rap. Tal vez el _Xros Heart_ confíe en ti, pero _Jäger_ es otra cosa- le indicó Jack, desconfiado- Aun recuerdo el incidente con esos Kopierer abeja que hizo que Kokoromon evolucionara- le señaló.

-Bueno, bueno. En aquel momento tenía que asegurarme que los poderes de Kokoromon-chan serían utiles~- se defendió el anciano, algo incomodo.

-Está bien, Jacky- se le acercó Kokoromon- Esa vez no pasó nada malo- sonrió inocentemente.

-Kokoromon, ya deja de ser tan blanda...- suspiró el peliblanco, rascándose la cabeza.

-Esa es nuestra Kokory- sonrió Sky, apenada.

-... ¿Tú que dices, Taiki?- le preguntó Shoutmon a su amigo, quien meditaba.

-Sí. Creo que lo mejor será vigilar el circo, y si es posible hablar con Akira, para informarle la situación- asintió su amigo.

-Eso sí. Les sugiero que sus digimon se mantengan en los xros loader- comentó el anciano, extrañando a los presentes- Resulta que MetalEtemon y los demás son algo... competitivos. Si ven a otros digimon, creerán que intentan quitarles el público o el trabajo, y atacarán al instante- informó-... Casi me _enbabanan_ a _Clockmon_ cuando fuimos a ver a Akira-kun- confesó, haciendo que Tagiru y Gumdramon se imaginaran al digimon reloj cubierto con cascaras de plátano.

-E-Espera un poco. No planeo dejar a Taiki sin protección- aseguró Shoutmon, levantándose.

-Cierto, cierto. Te equivocas si piensas que ellos puedan o no malentender la situación-dame- asintió Damemon, también levantándose.

-... ¿Saben que estamos Sky yo para protegerlos en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control?- se señaló Jack, algo fastidiado.

-B-Bueno, sí, pero...- Shoutmon se rascó la mejilla, aun no muy convencido.

-¡Pues yo planeo ir sí o sí!- chilló Gumdramon, extrañando a los demás digimon- ¡Es que de seguro venderán cosas para comer, ¿verdad?!- exigió saber, mirando al anciano.

-Bueno, es un circo, así que sí...- asintió el viejo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Y me dices que tendré que quedarme en el xros loader, observando como Tagiru se come todo eso?!- pataleó el pequeño, dolido ante esa injusticia.

-Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? ¡La comida de circo es la más dulce~!- aseguró su compañero, dejándolo asombrado.

-¡¿En verdad?!- exigió saber el pequeño.

-Bueno... Los _algodones de_ _azúcar_ de los circos siempre son muy ricos- sonrió Kokoromon, imaginándose la comida- También los _malvaviscos con chocolate_ , las _manzanas_ _acarameladas_...- comenzó a emocionarse tiernamente, incomodando a Shoutmon, puesto que se veía tierna al imaginar la comida.

-No olvides las paletas, las palomitas, el _maní confitado_...- recordó Sky, también emocionándose.

-¡Las _tortas de jamón!_ \- saltó Bearmon.

-No te confundas- lo quedó mirando Jack-... Aunque me está dando hambre- admitió, haciendo sonreír al anciano, fastidiándose.

-¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!- pataleó Gumdramon, más decidido aún.

-Vamos, vamos- trató de calmarlo Saburo.

-¿Realmente se puede comer en un circo-dame?- se preguntó Damemon, haciendo que Yuu sonriera incomodo, notando que su amigo también parecía interesado.

-Jejeje. Recuerden que, si vamos, será solo para inspeccionar...- señaló Taiki, hasta notar que Shoutmon le tironeó suavemente la manga- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-lo miró, extrañado.

-B-Bueno...- el dragón se rascó la mejilla, algo incomodo-... ¿Es realmente buena?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Taiki, sin entenderlo.

-Y-Ya sabes... ¿L-La comida de circo es tan buena...?- preguntó el dragón, sin querer mostrar su interés.

-¿Oh? Parece que el lado glotón del Rey hizo acto de presencia- se burló Gumdramon, ofendiendo al digimon rojo.

-¡N-No quiero que tú me digas algo así!- le gruñó Shoutmon, asustándolo.

- _¡También queremos saber!_ \- Starmon y los Pickmons salieron del xros loader de Taiki, mirando al joven con brillos en los lentes, babeando- ¡¿Es realmente tan deliciosa?!-

-B-Bueno... Puede llegar a ser pegajosa- admitió el joven, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza al ver el entusiasmo de los digimon.

-¿Eso es bueno?- los Pickmons intercambiaron mirada, curiosos, sin dejar de babear.

-Mm...- Shoutmon se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo que le empezaba a dar hambre.

-¡Es muy rica, Cuernomon!- le aseguró Kokoromon- Cuando era una Chibimon, la señorita Hinata y el señor Félix nos llevaban a los circos humanos, y comíamos mucho algodón de azúcar-

-Sí. Eras tan pequeña que parecías el peluche de Sam- recordó Jack-... Aunque...- se percató de un detalle.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Tagiru.

-No. Es solo que recordé que a Samanta no le gustan los circos- recordó Jack, sorprendiéndolo levemente- Tal vez por eso nunca nos informó sobre este _Platinum Monkey_ -

 _"¿No le gustan?"_ se extrañó Tagiru, subiéndose los _googles_.

-En todo caso. Veo que todos quieren ir al circo- les señaló el Relojero a los digimon- Pero, como acabo de decir, creo que será mejor que permanezcan en los xros loader. MetalEtemon y los demás pueden sentirse atacados si deciden acercarse directamente-sentenció.

-¡¿Eh?!- se deprimieron Bearmon, Gumdramon, Kokoromon, Starmon y los Pickmons.

-S-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada-dame- suspiró Damemon, algo decepcionado.

-S-Sí...-suspiró Shoutmon.

- _Encuentro que es lo mejor, Rey_ \- opinó Vormundmon, a lo que Saburo sacó su xros loader crema- _Si bien, usted tiene un cargo de gran importancia, la mayoría de los digimon en este espacio hacen caso omiso de ello, ¿verdad? Lo mejor será evitar conflictos_ -

-... Lo sé- volvió a suspirar el dragón, consciente que su guardaespaldas tenía razón-... Pero... Quería probar ese algodón de azúcar- confesó, deprimido.

-¿Y después me dice a mi glotón?- murmuró Gumdramon, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del Rey.

-Mm...-meditó Sky, extrañando a Saburo-... Señor Relojero- llamó al anciano.

-¿ _S-Señor_?- parpadeó el viejo, señalándose.

-... ¿No estás planeando nada _secreto?_ \- le preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No, no, no, no. Te aseguro que no estoy planeando nada. Solo quiero que vigilen, y si es posible, protejan ese circo- aseguró el anciano- Además, no me atrevería a engañarlos estando tu presente- admitió.

-¿Sky-chan?- se extrañó Yuu, mientras la peligris se señalaba, curiosa.

-S-Supongo que lo dices por Gaiomon, ¿verdad?- comprendió Taiki, haciendo que Shoutmon y Gumdramon hicieran una mueca, fastidiados.

-E-Efectivamente... Estoy seguro que si ese digimon recibiese la noticia de que engañé a Sky-chan o algo así...- murmuró el anciano, sudando a mares al imaginarse la cara del samurái en _estado agresivo_.

- _Conociendo al salvaje..._ \- suspiró Wizardmon, haciendo sonreír a Sky.

-¿Y por qué no vas a vigilar tú?- le preguntó Jack, aun algo desconfiado.

-¿Yo? Estoy muy viejito para ir a un lugar tan alborotado~- aseguró el Relojero, sonriendo.

-Como que esa excusa no convence- murmuró el peliblanco, a lo que Saburo sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No hay problema! ¡Me aseguraré de vigilar que el circo esté protegido!- prometió Tagiru- ¡Y me comeré todo el algodón de azúcar!- se rió.

-¡No es justo!- pataleó Gumdramon.

-¡Nosotros también queremos comer!- patalearon Starmon y los Pickmons, haciendo suspirar a Shoutmon.

-Mm- volvió a meditar Sky, para después sonreír- _¡Reload_ , _Wizardmon!_ \- levantó su xros loader, sacando al sorprendido mago, haciendo que, por inercia, Bearmon entrara al aparato verde agua- Ups, perdón, Bear. Pero yo no tengo un _chip espacio-temporal-_ se disculpó de inmediato.

-¿Eh? ¿Wizardmon?- parpadearon Kokoromon y Jack, tan extrañado como los demás.

-E-Este, Sky-san... ¿Por qué me ha recargado?- le preguntó el mago de traje verde, confundido.

-¡Porque es hora de que nosotros tengamos nuestro momento de gloria!- le aseguró su amiga, tomándolo de los hombros por detrás, sobresaltándolo y sonrojándolo.

-¿M-Momento de gloria? No le entiendo- aseguró el mago, parpadeando.

-Todos quieren ir al circo sin problemas, ¿verdad?- Sky miró a los digimon presentes.

-¡Sí!- asintieron Gumdramon, Starmon y los Pickmons.

-Pero no podemos-dame- suspiró Damemon, a lo que Shoutmon asintió.

-Jijijijiji- sonrió divertida Sky- Kokory, ven un momento- le pidió a su hermana, quien parpadeó, curiosa, y se acercó al mago y a la joven, quien comenzó a cuchichearle algo.

-Jack, ¿de qué hablan?- le preguntó Tagiru al peliblanco, curioso.

-E-En esta forma no tengo mis orejas, así que no tengo un buen oído- confesó Jack, también extrañado.

-N-No sé _por qué_ tengo un mal presentimiento- admitió Yuu- E-Es que Sky-chan puede llegar a ser... un poco energetica y todo eso-se explicó, incómodo.

-Eso no lo puedo negar- sonrió Saburo, a lo que Taiki también sonrió, mientras el Relojero miraba curioso la situación.

-¡Me gusta la idea!- saltó Kokoromon, sobresaltando a los demás.

-¡¿Verdad~?!- se alegró Sky, mientras Wizardmon meditaba- ¡Nunca hemos podido intentar esto por lo del virus...! ¡Pero ahora sí!- sentenció.

-¡Sip!- asintió la digimon naranja, entusiasmada.

-¿D-De qué hablan?- les preguntó Taiki, curioso.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, Wizardmon?- le preguntó Sky al mago.

-Bueno, no es que no pueda hacerlo... Es solo que hace tiempo no uso esta magia- le explicó Wizardmon, mirando su bastón- Además, ¿podría ocultar la _Reliquia_ de Kokoromon...?- se preguntó.

-¿No la puedes hacer invisible?- sugirió la digimon.

-Mm... Podría, después de todo, es solo un _disfraz_ \- asintió el mago, sonriendo, entusiasmando a su amiga.

-Minuto...- comprendió Jack, para después sonreír- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Es una buena idea, Sky!- se acercó a sus hermanas y al mago.

-¿Verdad~?- se alegró la peligris, mientras el mago preparaba su bastón y Kokoromon se alejaba unos pasos- ¡Ahora escucha, Wizardmon! ¡Tiene que ser de mi altura! Si es un poco baja, mejor, porque yo soy mayor que ella- le recordó.

-N-No es necesario que me de instrucciones- aseguró el mago, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza- Gracias a Luke-san, mis ilusiones se adaptan a la actitud y fisico del digimon-

-... Pero que no sea más alta que yo-le pidió su amiga, juntando sus manos.

-T-Trataré- sonrió incomodo el digimon de traje verde.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa aquí?- parpadeó Yuu, confundido.

-¡¿Harán algo sorprendente?!- preguntó entusiasmado Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz.

-K-Kokoromon, ¿qué está pasando?- Shoutmon miró extrañado a su pareja, quien sonrió, entusiasmada.

-C-Creo saber lo que pasa...- admitió Saburo, tomando la atención de Taiki, Gumdramon y Starmon.

-Te equivocas si no crees que hay mucho misterio-dame-señaló Damemon.

-¿Lista, Kokoromon-san?- le preguntó Wizardmon.

-¡Sip~!- asintió la digimon naranja.

-Bien- el mago comenzó a ser rodeado de data verde, la cual se acumuló en su bastón, tomando de inmediato la atención del _Xros Heart_ , y, para sorpresa de ellos, el digimon verde lanzó esa data hacia Kokoromon, la cual rodeó a la _V-mon_.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Tagiru y los demás, la forma de la digimon comenzó a cambiar, para apreciarse a una adolescente de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello anaranjado. Vestía un chaleco plomo oscuro abierto, con la capucha puesta, de la cual se podían apreciar algunos cabellos, una polera corta color blanco, y pantalones del mismo color, con botines negros.

-... Ah- respiró hondo la joven, ignorando la cara de estupefacción del _Xros Heart_ y del Relojero- Bien...- miró sus manos, curiosa- ¿Funcionó?- miró a sus hermanos y a Wizardmon.

-¡Sí!- se alegró Sky, abrazando a la pelinaranja- ¡Y eres un poquito más baja~!- se alegró.

-¡Realmente funcionó!- se alegró Jack, dándole unas palmaditas a Wizardmon.

-¡Entonces sí era eso!- comprendió Saburo, sonriendo contento.

- _Así que esta era la forma Gijinka de Kokoromon-chan_ -sonrió Rapidmon, mientras Bearmon sonreía alegre- _Siempre quise verla_ \- admitió.

-Sí. Yo me alegro de por fin poder usar esta magia en ella- confesó Wizardmon, mirando su bastón, a lo que Jack sonrió.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- gritaron Tagiru, Gumdramon, y Starmon.

-¡K-Kokoromon...! ¡¿K-Kokoromon...?!- Yuu señaló a la joven pelinaranja, a quien Sky le tocaba las mejillas, entusiasmada.

-N-No entiendo...- murmuró Taiki, estupefacto, mientras Damemon estaba con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar, Wizardmon?!- Shoutmon se acercó al mago, agarrándolo del traje, sobresaltándolo- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kokoromon?!- exigió saber, enojado, asustando al digimon.

-¡C-Cálmate un poco, Cuernomon!- le pidió Jack, haciendo que Sky y la joven pelinaranja los miraran, curiosas.

-¡¿Qué me calme...?!- gruñó el dragón, hasta que la joven pelinaranja lo tomó debajo de las axilas, levantándolo y haciendo que soltara a Wizardmon, quien suspiró, aliviado.

-¡La desconocida ha tomado a _Brother_ como un peluche!- se sorprendieron Starmon y los Pickmons.

-¡Suelta al Rey, desconocida!- exigió Gumdramon, confundido y algo molesto.

-¡¿D-Desconocida?!- los quedó mirando la joven, dolida- ¿P-Parezco otra persona?- se lamentó, hasta notar que Shoutmon la quedó mirando, parpadeando.

El digimon frunció levemente el ceño, hasta sorprenderse al comprender la situación, puesto que, a pesar de que estaba en forma humana, reconocería los ojos rojo oscuro de su pareja donde fuera...

-... ¿Kokoromon?- murmuró Shoutmon, sorprendido.

-¡Sip~!- Kokoromon abrazó al dragón, contenta.

-¡¿E-Ella es Kokoromon?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, mientras su compañero se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-¿N-No es obvio?- lo quedó mirando Yuu.

-¿K-Kokoromon-sama...?-se quedó sorprendido Gumdramon, mirando como la joven pelinaranja juntaba cariñosamente su mejilla con la de Shoutmon, quien aun estaba algo perplejo.

-Pero, ¿c-cómo...?- murmuró Taiki, sorprendido, y miró al mago, quien se acomodaba el traje, aun recuperándose del susto.

-... Es una forma _Gijinka_ \- murmuró el Relojero, tomando su atención, sorprendiéndose levemente al ver el semblante serio del anciano- Wizardmon-kun, ¿eres capaz de usar semejante magia?- se acercó al mago, quien parpadeó.

-Bueno, la aprendí después de evolucionar a esta forma- confesó el digimon, mirando su bastón- Puedo crear una ilusión material de la forma _Gijinka_ , o humana, que pueda tener un digimon. Antes podía crearlas en base a mis decisiones, pero, gracias a Luke-san, aprendí a hacer las ilusiones en base a la actitud y fisico de un digimon. Así son más _realistas_ \- explicó.

-¡S-Sorprendente!- se asombró Tagiru- ¡E-Entonces...! ¡¿Esta es la forma humana de Kokoromon?!- miró a la joven pelinaranja, quien era un poco más alta que él- ¡Eres genial~! ¡Pareces una modelo!- le aseguró.

-¿En verdad?- murmuró sorprendida Kokoromon, ignorando que el dragón en sus brazos estaba sonrojado.

-¿Realmente existen estas formas?- murmuró Yuu, tan sorprendido como Damemon.

 _-A veces usamos estas formas para hacer espionaje_ \- informó Rapidmon- _El Proyecto no conoce nuestras formas Gijinkas, así que la Jefa siempre ha aprovechado aquello. Aunque estas formas solo duren medio día_ , _y no tenemos tanto poder_ -

-Sí, pero esta es la primera vez que veo la forma de Kokoromon- comentó Saburo, tomando la atención de Yuu- Como ella antes era un _Incompleto_ , no podía tomar forma humana-

-¡Pero ahora sí~!- Sky acarició la cabeza de Kokoromon, quien sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Entonces...! ¡Con esto podremos ir al circo~!- comprendió Gumdramon, contento.

-¡Genial~!- se entusiasmó Tagiru- ¡Wizardmon, eres asombroso!- alagó al mago, quien se rascó la mejilla, algo apenado, haciendo reir a Jack.

-Jejeje. D'arcmon, Vormundmon, ¿van a querer ir?- Saburo miró su xros loader.

- _Mph. En caso de emergencia, soy más útil para el Rey en esta forma_ \- murmuró el _Dukemon_ café.

- _No te preocupes por nosotros, Saburo-kun_ \- sonrió D'arcmon.

-Entonces...- Saburo sacó el _chip espacio-temporal_ de su aparato crema y se lo tendió a Sky, haciéndola parpadear- Así Bear, Rap y Wizardmon podrán estar fuera al mismo tiempo-le sonrió.

-¡Gracias~!- se alegró Sky, tomando el chip -¡Bien! ¡¿Quién está listo para tomar forma humana?!-

-¡YO!-gritaron entusiasmados Gumdramon, Starmon, y los Pickmons.

-¿Esto estará bien-dame?- se preguntó Damemon, mientras intercambiaba mirada con Yuu.

-Se están tomando todo muy fácil... ¿Y si ataca el Proyecto?- Yuu miró a Taiki, quien meditaba.

-Si atacan, estaremos en el circo para protegerlo. Y si Forward y los demás no conocen las formas _Gijinka_ de nuestros compañeros, tendremos el factor sorpresa- aseguró el pelicafé, sonriendo levemente- ¿Te parece bien así, Shoutmon?-le preguntó a su amigo, quien aun seguía avergonzado al estar en los brazos de Kokoromon.

-S-Supongo que no tenemos opción- admitió el dragón- Y-Y, Kokoromon- llamó a su pareja, haciendola parpadear- B-Bájame- le pidió, apenado.

-... Quiero abrazarte más- sonrió la pelinaranja, abrazándolo con ternura, haciendo que Tagiru, Gumdramon, Starmon, y los Pickmons aguantaran un ataque de risa.

- **¡No se rían**!-gruñó enojado y avergonzado Shoutmon.

 _"Entonces... Forma Gijinka, ¿no?"_ pensó el Relojero, rascándose la mejilla, observando la situación...

* * *

 _Residencia Tobari_.

-Entonces... ¿No hacemos nada?- murmuró sorprendido Héctor, sentando en la oficina de su casa, hablando por un comunicador, serio.

- _Exactamente_ \- sonrió Hana, desde el otro lado, sentada tranquilamente en un restaurante, junto a Kai, quien comía fastidiado un trozo de carne- _Salamandra nos ordenó mantener un perfil bajo después de la medita de pata de Forward. Actuar ahora con este "circo" levantaría aun más las sospechas, y no queremos que la Organización trate de encontrarnos, ¿verdad?_ \- señaló, observando su _capuchino._

-... ¿Realmente no harás nada?- preguntó el peliazul, frunciendo el ceño, algo sorprendido y serio por la decisión de su colega.

- _Incluso yo también me canso, Héctor_ \- sonrió la peliceleste- _Pronto vendrán los combates más difíciles, y si no aprovechamos tiempos como estos para recuperar energía, trabajaremos negligentemente, y eso nos daría malos resultados_ -indicó- _Además, creo que mereces pasar un tiempo con tu familia, ¿no?_ -

-... Gracias- suspiró el hombre, haciendo sonreír a su colega- ¿Seguirás cuidando a Kai-kun?-

- _Como siempre_ -sonrió Hana, observando al rubio, quien dejó de masticar, extrañado- _En cualquier caso, si entregan alguna otra información te lo haré saber_ \- le prometió.

-... Bien- sentenció Héctor, cortando y guardando el comunicador, para apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, algo cansado.

-Con permiso- su esposa entró a su oficina, con un vaso de jugo- Misty-chan me ayudó a hacer este jugo de fruta- le sonrió, tendiéndole el vaso, a lo que Héctor sonrió y lo recibió- ¿Ya llegaron a un acuerdo?-le preguntó, curiosa.

-No haremos nada. Ya llamamos mucho la atención por culpa de Forward- le informó Héctor, tomando un sorbo de jugo, para ponerse azul.

-L-Lo siento, creo que Misty-chan puso demasiada sal- se disculpó Haru, apenada.

-N-No, e-está bien- tragó el peliazul, tosiendo un poco- Se nota que está contenta- admitió, limpiándose el mentón- Ella y Ren-

-Sí... Parece que realmente nos extrañaron- murmuró la pelinegra, algo preocupada-... Y Kuro está actuando normal- indicó- ¿En verdad él es...?-

-¿Un _Cyborg?_ Eso parece- aseguró Héctor, dejando el vaso medio lleno en el escritorio- Pero por ahora, actuaremos como si no supiéramos nada... Como siempre- sentenció...

-¡Papi!- Misty entró de golpe a la oficina, sobresaltando a ambos adultos- ¡¿Te gustó el jugo?!- le preguntó, entusiasmada, mientras Ren y Kuro se asomaban. El peliazul estaba algo pálido, puesto que tuvo que tomarse un vaso completo de aquel _jugo_.

-E-Está un poco salado, pero rico- sonrió costosamente el padre, mientras su hija se le acercaba, sonriendo.

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró la peliazul, hasta percatarse que el vaso estaba medio lleno.

-Oye, papá. Tienes que tomártelo todo- le indicó Ren, alzando las cejas, haciendo que Héctor sonriera costosamente.

-C-Cierto...- el adulto tomó el vaso, sudando un poco- Por cierto, niños. ¿Les parece que vayamos a la función de la tarde de este circo?- les sugirió, alegrando a Misty.

-¡Yay~!- se alegró la niña.

-Como quieran- bufó Ren, fastidiado.

-Entonces, no te molestará que invite a Airu-chan, ¿verdad?- sonrió su madre, alegre, avergonzandolo.

-Ha-Hagan lo que quieran- murmuró el peliazul, fastidiado-... Papá- llamó al adulto- Hasta el fondo- le señaló el vaso, dejándolo quieto.

-L-Lo sé- sonrió incómodo Héctor, para comenzar a tomar el tan salado jugo, alegrando a Misty.

 _"¿Iremos a ese fastidioso circo?"_ bufó Kuro, rascándose la oreja con la pata trasera _"Yo solo quiero dormir"_ bostezó.

* * *

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?- le preguntó Kai a Hana, haciendo que bajara su _capuchino_.

-Solo le comunicaba a Horfe que seguiremos inactivos, por ahora- le explicó la mujer, algo divertida por la desconfianza del rubio- ¿Y qué harás tú?-le preguntó, extrañándolo- ¿También quieres ir a ese _circo_? No tengo inconveniente en llevarte- le aseguró.

-¿C-Cuántos años crees que tengo?- bufó Kai, masticando un trozo de carne- No tengo tiempo para tonterías como esas-sentenció, haciendo sonreír a la peliceleste.

Aun así, el joven no pudo evitar recordar las veces en las que vigiló _Digimon Land_ junto a Red Vagimon y MidoriGumon...

Apretó su tenedor, enojado al recordarlos.

-Prefiero dedicarme...- murmuró Kai, tomando la atención de Hana- A buscar a algún Bakomon que nos lleve a _Digimon Land_ \- sentenció, decidido.

-... Je. Podrías relajarte de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?- sonrió la mujer, haciéndolo bufar, divirtiendola.

* * *

 **-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, WIZARDMON?!** \- resonó la voz de Gumdramon en toda la cancha.

-B-Bueno, bueno...- trató de explicarse el mago, sudando un poco, mientras Tagiru, Sky y Saburo no podían evitar reirse por la situación.

-¡¿Por qué soy tan pequeño?!- exigió saber Gumdramon, quien, en su forma _Gijinka_ , era un niño de pelo morado y ojos verdes, con una gorra amarilla con una estrella gris, su chaleco rojo, _short_ grises, y sandalias gris oscuro.

Lo que le ofendía era el hecho de ser tan pequeño, tanto que le llegaba al hombro a Tagiru, quien lloraba de risa.

-Creo que es el _karma_ \- comentó Jack, tratando de no reírse, mientras el Relojero se tapaba la boca, ofendiendo al niño.

-Supongo que a eso se referían con que la forma está dada también por la personalidad, ¿no?- sonrió Damemon, quien, en su forma _Gijinka_ , era un adulto de piel pálida con pecas, y cabello blanco tapando sus ojos. Tenía un gorro de lana gris al igual que una bufanda, una chaqueta color mostaza, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

-En verdad- sonrió Yuu, al lado de su compañero.

-¡Cállate, que tú y el Rey se ven geniales!- gruñó Gumdramon, señalando al joven pelirrojo al lado de Taiki y Kokoromon.

Era Shoutmon en su forma _Gijinka_ , quien tenía su desordenado cabello color rojo y ojos azules, y cicatrices en la piel. Tenía puesto sus audífonos, vestía su bufanda amarilla, un polerón blanco sin mangas, pantalones gris azulado y botines negros. Además, tenía guantes blancos con bordes grises.

-¿Así que me veo _genial?_ \- parpadeó Shoutmon, quien era tan alto como Jack.

-Eres alto...- sonrió Kokoromon, sonrojando a su pareja.

-Bastante...- admitió Taiki, algo sorprendido de ese detalle.

-¡Pareces héroe de comic, como el _Chapulin!_ \- le aseguró Bearmon, que en su forma _Gijinka_ era un niño de cabello café, piel algo morena con pecas, ojos grises, y tenia un gorrito rojo al igual que una jardinera con botines café.

-¡Eso mismo!- Tagiru levantó el pulgar, entusiasmado.

-N-No sé de q-que se queja Gumdramon...- escucharon todos, por lo que miraron a la esquina de la cancha, donde estaban un pato amarillo junto a varios polluelos color gris, todos ellos con lentes negros- A-Al menos es humano...- murmuró.

-¡R-Realmente lo siento, Starmon-san, Pickmon-san!- se disculpó Wizardmon- P-Pero a veces la forma _Gijinka_ de un digimon puede no ser humana, sino... animal- confesó, avergonzado.

-Bueno, viendolo así, al menos no tengo plumas- sonrió divertido Gumdramon, haciendo que las aves lo quedaran mirando asesinamente, asustándolo.

- **¡Al ataque!-** ordenó el pato, a lo que sus polluelos se abalanzaron al niño, comenzando a picotearlo con fuerza.

-Hay cosas que se deben, y no decir- sentenció el Relojero, acariciando su barba, haciendo sonreír con una gota en la cabeza a Yuu y a Damemon.

-Compórtense...- suspiró Shoutmon, hasta notar que Kokoromon lo seguía observando, curiosa- ¿Q-Qué pasa?- parpadeó.

-...- la joven pelinaranja no dijo nada, solo se tapó más con su capucha, bastante sonrojada.

-Bien hecho, tigre- Tagiru le dio varios codazos amistosos al pelirojo, fastidiándolo y que le diera un coscorrón.

-Chicos, ¿seguro que no quieren intentarlo?- les preguntó Taiki a los digimon en su xros loader.

- _Se ve entretenido, pero creo que será mejor no abusar mucho de ese poder_ \- admitió Lillymon.

- _Además, ya seríamos un grupo bastante grande_ -agregó Jijimon, a lo que ChibiKamemon asintió, de acuerdo.

- _Exactamente_ \- asintió Rapidmon, en el xros loader de Sky, quien sonrió.

- _¡Yo si quiero~!_ \- V-mon salió del xros loader de Tagiru, abrazando a Kokoromon, haciéndola parpadear, y enojando de golpe a Shoutmon y a Gumdramon- ¡Kokoromon-chan! ¡Yo también quiero forma humana~!- pidió, acurrucando su mejilla con la joven.

-¡Sí! ¡Será muy entretenido!- sonrió la pelinaranja, acariciando la cabeza a su amigo, hasta que Shoutmon agarró al digimon de la bufanda roja.

- **Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad?** \- le gruñó el pelirrojo al digimon azul-grisáceo, quien sonrió sudando a mares.

- _¡Lo siento! ¡Se nos escapó~!-_ se disculpó Betsumon, mientras Tagiru sacaba su xros loader.

-¡Amarrenlo bien!- ordenó Shoutmon, lanzando al digimon al aparato, haciendo que entrara a este, para sobresalto de Tagiru.

-Supongo que V-mon-kun no es aceptado del todo aún, ¿no?- comprendió el Relojero, a lo que Taiki sonrió, apenado.

-¡Vamos al circo~!-pidió Bear, dando saltitos.

-¡Esperen! ¡No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad!- aseguró Tagiru, tomando la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ahora que todos tienen forma _Gijinka_ podemos ir a algún lugar a divertirnos!- asintió Sky.

-¡Es verdad!- sonrió Saburo, entusiasmado.

-R-Recuerden que tienen que vigilar el circo...- pidió el Relojero, sintiendo que estaban olvidándose del objetivo.

-¡Y, como siempre, Jacky pagará todos los gastos!- Sky señaló a su hermano, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Eh?!- la quedó mirando Jack.

-¡Gracias, Jack!- agradecieron Tagiru, Saburo, Bear y Gumdramon, quien ignoraba a los patitos que le picoteaban la cabeza, dejando en blanco al adolescente.

-¡¿E-Están hablando en serio...?!- se espantó Jack.

-Recuerden que estas formas duran medio día- les recordó Wizardmon.

-¿Eh? Wizardmon, ¿no vas a tomar una forma _Gijinka?_ \- se percató Taiki.

-Bueno, preferiría quedarme en esta forma, por si pasa algo- explicó el mago- Además que, si los acompaño con forma humana, Sky-san me hará pagar todo con dinero hecho con magia- agregó, mirando a la peligris.

-¡Ese dinero no desaparece, así que debería estar bien!- se defendió su amiga, haciéndolo suspirar.

-¡Prefiero que ocupen dinero mágico que el mio!- aseguró Jack, bastante ofendido.

-¡En todo caso, vamonos!- exclamaron Tagiru y Gumdramon, ambos agarrando al peliblanco y saliendo a la calle.

-¡E-Esperen!- los siguieron Saburo, Yuu, Damemon, Bearmon y los patitos.

-Ah, ah. Todos se han emocionado bastante con estas _formas humanas_ \- suspiró el Relojero, acariciando su barba, ignorando como Sky se colgaba a la espalda de Wizardmon, pidiéndole un poco de dinero mágico, sonrojando al mago- ¿Ustedes no van a seguirlos?- miró a Taiki, a Shoutmon y a Kokoromon, quienes parpadearon.

-Iremos a nuestro ritmo, aunque preferiría ir a hablar con los del circo- admitió Taiki- Pero, ¿quieren dar un paseo?- miró a ambos digimon en forma humana, quienes intercambiaron mirada.

-¿Dar un paseo...?- murmuró Kokoromon, y miró a Shoutmon, quien se sonrojó levemente, rascándose la mejilla.

-O-Oye, Taiki- lo llamó, extrañándolo-¿E-Es necesario que vayamos los tres?- le preguntó, algo incómodo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- se confundió Taiki, sin entender la situación de la pareja, a lo que el anciano suspiró, extrañando al pelicafé.

-...- Sky y Wizardmon miraron al pelirrojo y al pelinaranja, e intercambiaron mirada- ¿Por favor?- le pidió la joven, haciendo suspirar al digimon.

-... Solo por ellos- aseguró Wizardmon, e hizo aparecer una billetera de su bastón- Rey, Kokoromon-san- se acercó a la pareja, tomando su atención- Tomaré forma _Gijinka_ e iré con Taiki-san y Sky-san a ver el asunto del circo. Supongo que Tagiru-san y los demás se les unirán más tarde, por lo que creo que es buena idea que ambos tengan... un tiempo para ustedes-opinó.

-¿Para ellos?- parpadeó Taiki, aun sin entender.

-¡Sip!- Sky abrazó por detrás al pelicafé, confundiendolo- Creo que es una buena idea. Como están comprometidos, esto será una especie de _cita_ para ustedes, ¿no creen?-

-¡¿C-Cita?!- murmuró con un hilo de voz Shoutmon, sonrojado.

-Ah- comprendió Taiki- Shoutmon, si querías tener una cita con Kokoromon, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- se extrañó, a lo que Sky sonrió con una gota en la cabeza, y el pelirrojo se tapara la cara con una mano, consciente que su compañero no estaba muy especializado con esas cosas.

-... ¿Eh? ¿C-Comprometidos?- parpadeó el Relojero, confundido.

-¡A mi me gusta la idea!- se alegró Kokoromon- ¿Te parece bien, Cuernomon?- miró al pelirrojo, sonrojándolo más.

-B-Bueno... No creo que sea algo malo a-aprovechar el tiempo- admitió Shoutmon, rascándose la cabeza, algo nervioso, haciendo sonreír a su pareja.

-Perfecto. Tenga, Rey- Wizardmon le entregó la billetera al pelirrojo- Debe de haber suficiente dinero para que no tengan problemas. Pero, Kokoromon-san, no trate de comer más de lo debido- le indicó a la joven, quien sonrió apenada.

-¡Ahora, vayan! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos del trabajo!- Sky empujó a la pareja fuera de la cancha- ¡Diviértanse~!- se despidió de ambos, contenta.

-Eh, bueno- algo incómodo, Shoutmon comenzó a caminar, seguida de Kokoromon, quien sonreía, contenta.

-... Es bueno que mamá no esté aquí. Creo que ya les habría sacado un álbum completo de fotografías- admitió Taiki, observando irse a los digimon con forma humana.

-¡Bien! ¡Wizardmon, es hora de tomar forma _Gijinka!_ \- le indicó Sky al mago, haciéndolo suspirar.

-O-Oye, Taiki-kun- se acercó el Relojero al joven, extrañándolo, mientras la peligris y el mago hacían lo suyo- ¿A-A qué se refieren con _comprometidos?_ \- le preguntó, algo confundido.

-B-Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron y...- comenzó a contarle Taiki, hasta percatarse que Wizardmon había tomado su forma humana, que era la de un joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos verde claro, con una chaqueta con el patrón de su traje de mago, del mismo color verde, con la capucha puesta, pantalones grises, y botines café oscuro.

-¡Bien! ¡Forma tomada!- Sky levantó el pulgar, haciendo suspirar a Wizardmon.

-... Relojero- murmuró Taiki, tomando la atención del anciano-... Ahora, ¿tú también estás en una forma _Gijinka?_ \- lo miró, serio.

-... Je- sonrió levemente el anciano-... Esa es una buena pregunta... Pero creo que ni yo sé la respuesta, Taiki-kun- aseguró Bagramon, sorprendiendo al joven.

Taiki lo miró, serio, y después el panfleto de _Platinum Monkey_...

Aquel curioso circo y las formas _Gijinka_... ¿Estará bien mezclar ambos elementos en un solo día...?

* * *

 _ **¡Bien, queridos lectores!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado la primera mitad del especial de Proyecto Iluminati "Digital Date"^^**_

 _ **Veremos a más personajes en la segunda mitad, y espero que se entretengan con lo que veremos X3**_

 _ **Como información, algunos bosquejos de las formas Gijinkas de los digimon están en mi blog.**_

 _ **¡Y, como aviso! ¿Recuerdan las votaciones para los personajes favoritos del fic? ¡Bueno, ahora hay un método más fácil para que voten! Puse las votaciones en el blog, para que puedan escoger a sus personajes favoritos de la historia X3 [pueden escoger a más de uno, así que no se contengan ;)}**_

 _ **En fin, espero les haya gustado esta mitad del especial y espero sean pacientes con el próximo cap del Fic de Proyecto Iluminati.**_

 _ **¡Nos Leemos X3!**_


	2. ¡Digimon en la ciudad!

_**¡Queridos lectores, antes de leer tengo que darle dos avisos!**_

 _ **PRIMERO : decidí que esta historia, en vez de dos capítulos, tendrá tres, porque realmente es bastante extensa la trama^^'**_

 _ **SEGUNDO : ¡Hice un FAN ENDING del fic de Proyecto Iluminati, basado en la primera saga X3! ¡Si quieren verlo, pueden ir a mi blog "Dimensional Portal"! ¡Ojalá les guste!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Digimon en la ciudad!**_

* * *

Si bien, habían pocas personas en las calles, las que se encontraban haciendo sus trámites no podían evitar mirar a una pareja algo _peculiar_. Esto era porque la pareja estaba compuesta por una joven de pelo naranja con un aura de ternura y de inocencia que era envidiable, quien estaba acompañada por otro joven más alto, de pelo rojo con una muy peculiar vestimenta.

Además, las cicatrices le daban un aire de... _busca pleitos..._

-¿Mm?- Shoutmon se percató que era observado, por lo que miró a unas señoras que hacían las compras, quienes, al notar que eran vistas, miraron para otro lado, comenzando a murmurar entre ellas.

-Nunca había visto a ese joven por aquí-

-Parece un vándalo. Espero que no busque problemas por estas calles-

-¿Y por qué tiene una bufanda? ¿Está haciendo _cosplay_ o algo así?-

Claro está, que ellas pensaban que no eran escuchadas, pero no contaban con que Shoutmon tuviera un buen oído, por lo que las quedó mirando, sin saber si ofenderse o sentir pena de si mismo...

Al parecer, el parámetro de _cool_ que le puso Gumdramon difería de la visión humana.

Suspiró, tomando la atención de Kokoromon, quien se detuvo, extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo, Cuernomon?- le preguntó la joven, haciendo que él también se detuviera.

-¿Eh? No, para nada- sonrió costosamente el pelirrojo, extrañándola- Pero, Kokoromon... ¿Qué es _cosplay?_ \- le preguntó, confundido, haciéndola parpadear.

-Bueno... Es cuando los humanos se disfrazan de personajes de anime- recordó la joven, pensativa- Suelen hacerlo para eventos muy divertidos- aseguró.

-Y-Ya veo... E-Entonces parezco un personaje de anime, ¿no?- suspiró Shoutmon, rascándose la cabeza con una mano, extrañando más a su pareja.

-... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kokoromon.

-E-Estoy bien... Es que aún no estoy muy convencido de esto- admitió el pelirrojo, rascándose la mejilla- ¿Crees que esto esté bien, Kokoromon?-

-... ¿Está mal que estemos juntos?- se entristeció la joven.

-C-Claro que no- aseguró de inmediato Shoutmon- Es que, estar como _humanos_... ¿No te incomoda?- le preguntó, a lo que ella negó-E-Entonces... ¿Podrías quitarte la capucha?- le pidió, señalándola.

-¿E-Eh?- parpadeó Kokoromon- ¿P-Por qué?-

-B-Bueno, creo que te verías mejor sin ella- se explicó Shoutmon, mirando para otro lado, algo avergonzado- A-Además, ya sabes... En esta forma al fin podría ver mejor tu rostro y todo eso...- admitió, mirándola, para sobresaltarse al ver que la pelinaranja hipaba, deprimida.

-¿M-Me veo tan mal?- gimió la joven, tocando las puntas de su capucha, avergonzada.

-¡N-No! ¡P-Para nada!- aseguró el pelirrojo, nervioso al darse cuenta que no se explicó bien.

-... L-Lo siento, pero estoy t-tan acostumbrada de usar mi _Reliquia Digital,_ q-q-que estar sin algo que me cubra a-al menos la cabeza...- trató de explicarse la joven, apenada.

-T-Tranquila, Kokoromon. Lo entiendo- trató de calmarla Shoutmon, apenado por haberla hecho sentir mal.

-Pero...- la joven bajó la cabeza, deprimida- D-Debes estar decepcionado, ¿v-verdad?-gimió, incomodando más a Shoutmon- Q-Que tu pareja s-siempre, siempre oculte o se tape su feo rostro...-

-¡No digas eso!- le pidió Shoutmon, molesto, sobresaltándola.

En eso, el pelirrojo sintió que alguien tosía detrás de él, por lo que miró de reojo, para ver a un oficial mirándolo arqueando las cejas.

-¡GHA!- se espantó Shoutmon, consciente que ese humano era un _policía_.

-Señorita, ¿este muchacho la está molestando?- le preguntó el oficial a Kokoromon, quien se restregaba un ojo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡E-Esto es...!- trató de explicar Shoutmon, sudando un poco.

-Lo sabía. Es un pandillero- comenzaron a murmurar las señoras que seguían observando al pelirrojo, incomodándolo bastante.

-N-No es que me esté molestando...- trató de hablar Kokoromon-... P-Pero...- se restregó los ojos, hipando, sobresaltando a Shoutmon.

 _"... Metí la pata... y a fondo..."_ el pelirrojo tragó saliva, sudando a mares, notando que el policía comenzaba a sacar su libreta, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Nunca te había visto por estas calles. ¿Eres de por aquí?- le preguntó el oficial, haciéndolo tragar saliva nuevamente- Además, esas pintas... Tu nombre- le exigió, serio.

-¿M-Mi nombre...?- murmuró Shoutmon, tratando de sonreír- M-Me llamo...-

-¿Sí?- el oficial arqueó la ceja, serio.

-... S-Shoutmon...-

-... ¿Disculpa?- lo quedó mirando el policía, algo molesto, sobresaltándolo- Estoy preguntando tus datos, ¿y me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Crees que esto es un juego?-

-¡N-No, para nada!- negó Shoutmon, alarmado, mientras Kokoromon seguía restregándose los ojos, aun dolida.

-Entonces, dime tu verdadero nombre- exigió el hombre.

-Ah, sí...- sonrió incómodo el pelirrojo- M-Me llamo... Me llamo...-

 _"¡PIENSA! ¡U-Un nombre humano...! ¡N-No puedo usar el de Taiki y los demás...! ¡Piensa...! ¡Piensa...!"_ Shoutmon cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en un nombre y en un apellido que no metiera en problemas a alguien más...

Pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

-¿Y?- el oficial frunció el ceño.

-B-Bueno... ¡T-Tengo un nombre, y obvio que es humano...!- aseguró Shoutmon, sudando a mares, molestando al oficial- E-Es solo q-que es algo v-vergonzoso...-

-Ajá... ¿Y a dónde ibas con esta señorita?- exigió saber el oficial, señalando a Kokoromon, dejándolo en blanco-No hay ningún evento anime en esta zona de la ciudad, así que no comprendo tu vestimenta- sentenció, frunciendo el ceño- Acaso, ¿tratabas de llevarla engañada con un evento o algo así?-

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó atónito el pelirrojo- ¡E-Espere un poco! ¡E-Está equivocado!- aseguró moviendo las manos, hasta quedarse quieto cuando el oficial le esposó una-... ¿Eh?-

-Uno: te burlas de un uniformado al no cooperar con el procedimiento; Dos: llevas a una joven con _ocultas intensiones_ a base de engaños; y Tres...- el oficial señaló el bolsillo de Shoutmon, el cual se mostraba algo abultado- ¿Qué es esto?- sacó la billetera, mostrando el fajo de dinero-... ¿Por qué alguien estaría con tanto dinero?- miró desconfiado al pelirrojo, quien sudaba a mares- ¿De dónde lo sacaste...? ¿O a quien se lo robaste?-

-N-No lo robé...-Shoutmon tragó saliva, sudando a mares.

-Eres demasiado sospechoso- sentenció el oficial, jalando la esposa, comenzando a arrastrar al pelirrojo a su patrulla- Y como veo que no cooperas, tendremos que hablarlo en la comisaría-

-¡E-Espere un poco!- suplicó Shoutmon, sin poder creer que llegó a semejante situación- ¡N-No he hecho nada malo!-

-¡¿Atemorizar a una joven indefensa no te parece malo?!- exigió saber el policía, mientras su compañero, dentro del auto, abría una de las puertas- Tendrás tiempo para explicarnos mejor las cosas en el interrogatorio-

-¡E-Espere...!- imploró el pelirrojo, asustado, hasta que Kokoromon lo sujetó del brazo, extrañando al policía.

-¡L-Lo siento, pero hay una confusión!- aseguró la pelinaranja, apenada- Él es mi novio. No ha hecho nada malo-

-¿S-Son novios?- se sorprendió el policía, parpadeando.

-E-Eso... t-trataba de-de decirle...- gimió Shoutmon, asustado y nervioso.

-E-Espere, ¿no la estaba amenazando?- le preguntó el oficial a Kokoromon, serio y preocupado- Las relaciones que conllevan maltrato son penadas por la ley, y es nuestro deber asegurarnos de evitar los maltratos- aseguró, jalando la mano esposada de Shoutmon- Además que se estaba burlando de mi-

 _"¿M-Maltratos...?"_ gimió Shoutmon _"¿R-Realmente parecía que-que estaba tratando mal a Kokoromon...?"_ bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

-C-Claro que no. Es solo que él trataba de consolarme, pero es un _Brutomon_ \- aseguró Kokoromon, extrañando al oficial por el apodo- Y él no se burlaba de usted, es solo que está nervioso- informó, extrañando a Shoutmon- Resulta que hoy está de cumpleaños mi hermanito, y vamos a su fiesta. A Tagiru le gustan mucho los personajes de anime, e incluso diseñó el suyo propio, por eso él está vestido así. Es una sorpresa- explicó Kokoromon, sorprendiendo un poco al oficial- Y por eso el nombre. El personaje que inventó se llama _Shoutmon_ , pero él está tan nervioso que se lo dijo como el suyo- sonrió, apenada.

-Y-Ya veo. R-Realmente, lo siento- se disculpó sinceramente el oficial, procediendo a quitarle la esposa a Shoutmon- Pensé que eras un pandillero o algo así- admitió.

-Y-Ya veo...- sonrió el pelirrojo, pálido e incómodo.

-Aun así...- mencionó el otro oficial, desde el auto- Disfrazarse del personaje inventado del hermano de tu novia... Si que vas por todo- se rió levemente, sonrojando al joven.

-Pero, ¿por qué tanto dinero?- el oficial le entregó la billetera a Kokoromon.

-Vamos a comprar lo último que nos falta para la fiesta- explicó Kokoromon- Ah, y por cierto, se llama _Fukui Ryu_ \- presentó a su pareja, el cual parpadeó- Y yo me llamo _Himura Kokoro_ \- sonrió.

-Ya veo... Disculpen haberlos interrumpido- se volvió a disculpar el oficial- Pero con el incidente que ocurrió en esa escuela primaria...- negó con la cabeza- Tomé una decisión precipitada, lo lamento- se disculpó con Shoutmon.

-E-Está bien...- asintió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces, seguiremos con nuestras rondas- sonrió el oficial, subiendo al vehículo- Suerte, _Shoutmon-kun_ \- se despidió, y, sin más, la patrulla se retiró.

El pelirrojo los vio irse, y, cuando se fueron doblando una esquina, cayó sentado al piso, haciendo parpadear a Kokoromon.

-N-Nunca... Nunca antes me había asustado tanto en mi vida...- jadeó Shoutmon, pálido, recuperándose del susto M-Me sorprende que-que inventaras una excusa tan rápido, y además parecía tan real...- miró a su pareja, quien se agachó a su lado.

-Soy buena haciendo excusas- admitió la pelinaranja.

-¿E-En verdad...?- Shoutmon jadeó- Yo no tenía idea de qué decir... Los únicos humanos con los que me relaciono son niños, y los únicos adultos son Yuno-san y Etsu-san...- admitió- N-No sabía que decir... Me quedé en blanco. Ni siquiera pude explicarle que no tenía _intenciones ocultas_ contigo o algo así...- agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-¿ _Intenciones ocultas_?- parpadeó Kokoromon- Cierto, dijo algo como eso- recordó.

-¡Cierto! ¡Kokoromon! ¡¿Por-Por qué fuiste a mi rescate a último momento?!- se percató Shoutmon, mirándola dolido- ¡E-El oficial hasta me puso una esposa en la muñeca, y casi me entra a su vehículo! ¡Me iba a llevar a su comisaría!- recordó, algo escandalizado y asustado al recordar aquello.

-Bueno... _¿Venganza?_ \- sonrió apenada Kokoromon, dejándolo en blanco- Es que realmente me dolió que me dijeras _fea_ \- admitió, bajando la cabeza, algo deprimida.

-N-Nunca te dije eso- aseguró Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño.

-... Pero...- la joven tocó una punta de su capucha, avergonzada.

-Solo dije algo que no debí. A veces, me olvido que no te gusta hablar del tema de tu casco, y sin querer lo relacioné con esta capucha... Metí la pata- admitió Shoutmon, acariciándole la mejilla, tomando su atención- Lo siento-

-... Sí, está bien- sonrió Kokoromon, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia- Y perdona que no haya intervenido antes. El policía te asustó mucho, ¿verdad?-

- _¿Asustar?_ E-Eso es decir poco- aseguró Shoutmon, pálido- Me iba a llevar a la comisaría solo por parecer _sospechoso_. ¿Realmente parezco alguien _sospechoso?_ ¿Realmente parecía alguien que te maltrataba?- gimió, nervioso.

-Supongo que eso es lo malo de ser tan _cool_ \- sonrió Kokoromon, algo enternecida al ver tan nervioso a su prometido- Aunque, no puedes culparlo... Todos están nerviosos con el incidente del secuestro de los niños- recordó, tomando su atención- Por eso debió sospechar de ti al notar que eras un _desconocido_ -

-... Los humanos tiene miedo, ¿no?- comprendió Shoutmon, serio.

-... Sí- asintió Kokoromon, triste.

-...- el pelirrojo la miró, algo preocupado- Kokoromon, ¿me ayudas?-

-¿Eh?-

-... No siento las piernas- admitió Shoutmon, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Kokoromon parpadeó, y, sin poder evitarlo, se rió por lo bajo de su pareja, quien se sonrojó con fuerza.

-Si Gumdramon se entera que un policía te asustó de esta manera...- sonrió la pelinaranja, ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse, notando que a este le temblaban un poco las piernas.

-N-No es mi culpa... F-Fue la impresión... M-Me sentí impotente contra él- aseguró Shoutmon, entre molesto y avergonzado, apoyándose en los hombros de su novia, quien seguía sonriendo-Por cierto...- la miró, algo curioso, haciéndola parpadear- ¿Cómo dijiste que me llamaba?-

-Ah, _Fukui Ryu_ -sonrió Kokoromon- _Ryu_ por dragón- admitió- ¿Suena mal?-

-P-Para nada- sonrió Shoutmon, sacudiendo una pierna- Creo que suena genial, _Kokoro_ -

-Jejeje- la pelinaranja sonrió- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-E-Eso espero...- su pareja dejó de apoyarse en ella-... ¿Le contarás a Gumdramon sobre...?- le preguntó, algo nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se extrañó Kokoromon- Él te molestaría con eso, y tú te enojarías, y tal vez empezarían a pelear, y no quiero que se peleen- aseguró- No sabes lo contenta que me pongo cuando ambos están felices- aseguró, sonriendo tiernamente.

-... Ya... Ya veo- murmuró Shoutmon, sonrojado y aliviado- E-Entonces... ¿Seguimos con la cita?- sugirió, señalando la billetera en las manos de su pareja, quien parpadeó.

-Sip- sonrió Kokoromon, entregándole el dinero a Shoutmon, quien lo guardó, pero se quedó quieto cuando la joven se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Continuamos, _Ryu-kun?_ \- le preguntó, abrazándole un brazo, acurrucando su mejilla en el hombro de este.

-V-Vamos- sonrió sonrojado Shoutmon, rascándose la mejilla- No creo que sea necesario el " _kun_ "-le guiñó el ojo.

-Ok, _Ryu-chan_ -sonrió tiernamente Kokoromon.

- **Kokoromon**...- la quedó mirando molesto y ofendido el pelirrojo, haciéndola sonreír traviesamente.

* * *

-¡Este es el primer lugar al que debemos ir...!- informó Tagiru, levantando la mano, entusiasmado, frente a los expectantes digimon en forma humana, a excepción de Damemon, quien miraba al joven con una gota en la cabeza, al igual que Jack y Yuu, aunque Saburo también estaba entusiasmado- ¡El _Arcade!_ \- señaló tras de sí el local de _videojuegos_.

-¡BIEN!- se entusiasmó Gumdramon, apretando los puños- ¡Siempre he querido probar uno de estos juegos!- aseguró, decidido, entrando al local junto al resto del grupo.

-¡Sale y vale!- asintió Bearmon, también entusiasmado.

-¡A mi me gustan mucho los _Pinball!_ \- comentó Saburo, mirando las diferentes consolas.

-¡A mi también, pero casi siempre fallo!- admitió Tagiru, chillando un poco.

-Aunque sea un lugar llamativo...- Damemon se percató que la tienda, si bien estaba llena de diversos colores por los diferentes juegos y luces que la coloreaban, se veía algo... apagada.

-Parece que hoy hay pocos niños- le señaló Yuu, a lo que su amigo asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Desde el incidente, de seguro muchos padres ya no dejan salir a sus hijos- sugirió Jack, con las manos en la nuca.

-Mientras no sea por culpa del _Virus Yuu_ , no habrá ningún problema- sonrió Gumdramon, divertido.

-¡¿Eh?! _¡¿V-Virus qué?!-_ lo quedó mirando el rubio.

-¡El _virus_ _del aburrimiento_ , más letal que el _virus solitario!_ \- explicó Tagiru, divertido- ¡Originado por la presencia aburrida de _Amano Yuu_ , es tan peligroso que afecta a humanos y digimon por igual!- señaló divertido a su amigo, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta, ofendido.

- **¡Ta-gi-ru!** \- gruñó Yuu, sumamente enojado y avergonzado.

-¿R-Realmente bromeó con eso?- los quedó mirando Jack con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Damemon negaba con la cabeza.

-¡En todo caso!- se detuvo Tagiru, haciendo que el grupo lo mirara, aunque Yuu aun gruñía- ¡Es hora de entretenernos!- levantó el puño, apoyado por Bearmon, Gumdramon y Saburo.

-Dices eso, ¿pero tienes suficiente _fichas_ para que juguemos todos?- le preguntó Jack, hasta notar que la mirada de los jóvenes y digimon estaba encima de él-... OH, NO- negó de inmediato.

-¡Vamos, Jack!- imploraron Tagiru, Saburo y Gumdramon.

-¡¿Realmente me trajeron como la _cartera_ _móvil_ o algo así?! ¡Son demasiado crueles para ser tan jóvenes!- aseguró Jack, molesto por la injusticia.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- siguieron suplicando los tres amigos, incomodando al peliblanco.

-Te equivocas si piensas que tienes otra alternativa- le mencionó Damemon.

-¡Me gustaría un poco de apoyo por parte de un adulto, ¿sabes-dame?!- le señaló Jack.

-¡Lo último que se pierde es la _flaqueza_ , señor _dinero!_ \- opinó Bearmon.

-¡¿En serio le pusiste la palabra _flaco_ a tu frase?!- lo quedó mirando el peliblanco, ofendido- ¡Yuu, un poco de ayuda...!- le pidió al rubio, pero se quedó perplejo al notar que el joven estaba de brazos cruzado.

-Jack, ¿puedes comprarnos _fichas?_ \- le pidió seriamente el rubio, descolocándolo.

-¡¿E-Eh?!-

-Tengo que demostrarle a un _par de ignorantes_ que, el ser _maduro,_ no significa ser _aburrido_ \- sentenció Yuu, mirando asesinamente a Tagiru y a Gumdramon.

-¿Oh? Suena a una amenaza- sonrió el pequeño pelimorado, divertido.

-¿En serio crees que un _cerebrito_ pueda con las _Super Estrellas del Entretenimiento?_ \- preguntó con ironía Tagiru, cruzándose de brazos.

- _Mph_. Eso ya lo veremos-aseguró Yuu- Aunque, bueno, debemos enfrentarnos en un juego en el que no se te olviden las reglas, así que los torneos de cartas están descartados- admitió, ofendiendo de sobremanera a Tagiru.

-¡Y-Yo no me olvido de las reglas!- aseguró Tagiru- ¡Es solo que me divierto tanto que, bueno...!- trató de defenderse, molestándose cuando Yuu sonrió con ironía- ¡Te venceré en uno de los _arcade_ , _cerebrito!_ -

-¡Eso lo veremos!- sentenció Yuu, y ambos jóvenes se lanzaron rayos con la mirada.

-¿S-Se han declarado la guerra...?- parpadeó Saburo, mientras Bearmon se asombraba.

-¿N-Ni siquiera tengo el apoyo de Yuu..?.- suspiró Jack, bajando la cabeza, deprimido.

-Aunque, bueno, está claro quien ganará esto, ¿no?- Gumdramon miró a Damemon, extrañándolo- Pobre Dame, el tener a un humano tan aburrido como Yuu...- suspiró, ofendiendo al peliblanco- Pero te aseguro que te entretendrás al ver como es derrotado- le aseguró.

-T-Te equivocas si piensas en eso, Gumdramon- le aseguró Damemon, haciéndolo parpadear- Los juegos sirven para ayudar a estimular el cerebro, y entre nosotros sabemos quien es el humano que lo usa menos... ¿Verdad-dame?- lo miró, sin extrañarse que el pequeño abriera la boca, enojado.

-¡Ya la haz hecho, Damemon! ¡Te has vuelto _lengua afilada_ con esta forma _Gijinka_ , ¿verdad?!- pataleó Gumdramon.

-Y tenemos otra guerra a las _doce_ \- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza Saburo.

 **-¡Jack, cómpranos _fichas!_** \- le exigieron Yuu, Tagiru y Gumdramon, sobresaltando al peliblanco.

-¡M-Miren como se ponen...!- se ofendió Jack.

- **¡AHORA!-** exigieron con mayor fuerza, sobresaltándolo aun más.

-L-Los niños de hoy en día...- suspiró Jack, derrotado, sacando su monedero negro- P-Pero solo serán algunas _fichas..._ \- concedió, hasta quedar en blanco cuando Gumdramon le quitó el monedero.

-¡Te demostraré que Tagiru puede derrotar a Yuu, Damemon!- le aseguró el niño al adulto- ¡Incluso **yo** podría derrotarte!-

-Estás soñando demasiado _alto_ -dame- admitió Damemon, ofendiendo enormemente a Gumdramon.

-¡Vamos por esas _fichas_ , Tagiru!- le ordenó el pelimorado al joven de _googles_.

-¡Sí!-asintió decidido su amigo, y se fueron corriendo a comprar, seguidos de Yuu y Damemon.

-O-Ojalá no se olviden que nosotros también queremos jugar- sonrió Saburo, mientras Bearmon miraba entretenido un juego de béisbol- Ah, y gracias, Jack...- miró al joven peliblanco, para sobresaltarse al verlo agachado en el piso, con un aura deprimente rodeándolo.

-S-Supongo... Supongo que tendré que decirles _adiós_ al _chasis_ y al _acelerador_ que quería...- suspiró deprimido Jack- Y a ese _claxon_ que me interesaba...-

-V-Vamos... N-No creo que vayan a gastarte todo el dinero...- trató de alentarlo Saburo, pero, el percatarse que eran Tagiru y Gumdramon quienes tenían el dinero, hizo que ambos suspiraran.

-... Por cierto...- se percató Jack, extrañando a su amigo-... ¿No nos hemos olvidado de algo?- se preguntó.

-¿Olvidarnos...?- parpadeó el pelicafé, confundido...

* * *

-¡E-Esto no es justo...!- gimió Starmon.

El _pato Gijinka_ , como los demás _patitos_ , estaba asomado a un arbusto de uno de los parques, mirando como los humanos pasaban, sin notarlos.

-¡Nos dejaron, nos dejaron!- pataleó uno de los _Pickmons_.

-No podemos caminar tan rápido como ellos, y nos terminamos perdiendo...- suspiró Starmon, acomodándose los lentes con su ala.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?- se preguntaron los _patitos_.

-T-Tendríamos que volver con _Brother_ y los demás, pero no me acuerdo del camino de regreso...- admitió Starmon, haciendo que sus compañeros bajaran la cabeza, desanimados- ¡E-En todo caso, tenemos que movernos!- los motivó moviendo las alas, a lo que asintieron- Ah, y recuerden que no podemos hablar frente a los humanos- les recordó, a lo que asintieron de nuevo.

Y, así, el grupo de _animales_ salió del arbusto, dispuestos a emprender el camino, para sobresaltarse al ver que, de golpe, les habían puesto una enorme jaula encima.

-¡A-Aquí estaban!- suspiró aliviada una encargada del parque, sonriendo, ignorando la cara de estupefacción de los _patos_.

-¡¿Los encontraste?!- le preguntó un colega, acercándose con una red en mano.

-Sí. Como nos avisaron, un grupo de patos se encontraba en este parque- sonrió la mujer, levantando la jaula, mostrándole a los _shockeados_ _patos_ \- Debieron escaparse del estanque central-

-Ya veo. Que alivio...- suspiró el hombre, acomodándose la gorra- Pensar que se nos escaparon estos amiguitos. ¿Qué cosas les hubiesen pasado si no los encontramos?- se preguntó, tomando la jaula, y dirigiéndose a una pequeña camioneta con el logo del parque en su superficie.

-Ni que lo digas- sonrió su colega, subiendo con él al vehículo- Aunque me sorprende que llegaran hasta esta calle sin problemas. Se nota que los patos tienen algo que los hace pasar inadvertidos- admitió, mientras emprendía la marcha.

-Dices eso, pero igual los pudieron atropellar- le señaló el hombre, haciéndola sonreír- ¿Y de dónde sacaron esos lentes?- se extrañó, a lo que su amiga movió los hombros, sin saber.

-Tal vez sean de ese grupo de patos que los administradores quieren entrenar- sugirió la mujer, girando el vehículo a la carretera.

-... _¿C-Cuack...?-_ los _Pickmons_ miraron asustados y sudando a Starmon, quien estaba tan horrorizado como ellos.

 **... ¿Cómo se metieron es semejante lío...?**

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, se erguía el circo _Platinum Monkey_ , con sus diversos colores, con sus tiendas de comida, pequeñas atracciones... y, claro, los digimon que atendían a las familias que pasaban a ver las entretenciones, puesto que la función principal sería en la noche.

Habían varios _Etemon_ , _Gekomon_ , _Neemon, Bucchiemon_ y _Monzaemon_ de varios colores. Todos ellos entreteniendo a los invitados, quienes pensaban que eran personas en muy buenos disfraces.

-W-Woa...- murmuró Taiki, caminando por el lugar junto a Akari, Sky, Wizardmon, y Cutemon, quien estaba en forma _Gijinka_.

Resulta que Taiki había llamado a Akari para que los acompañara, y, como ella se entusiasmó tanto con las formas _Gijinka_ , el mago se vio obligado a darle esa forma a Cutemon, quien tenía el aspecto de un niño que le llegaba a la cintura a los jóvenes, con pelo rosado, un poleron rosa claro, short crema, y botines morados. Tenía, además, unos audífonos con forma de orejas de conejo.

-Se parece mucho a _Digimon Land_ \- admitió el joven pelicafé.

-Pero se nota que es diferente- le señaló Sky- Además de que los _Bakomon_ no cobran- murmuró, hasta notar que Wizardmon se sobó un poco el hombro- ¿Eh? ¿Todo bien?-

-S-Sí... Es solo que creo que he usado demasiada magia en un día...- admitió el joven.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato Akari, apenada- Pero Cutemon quería tener esta forma...- miró al pequeño a su lado, quien, de la mano con ella, miraba las atracciones, sorprendido y entusiasmado.

-E-Está bien...- aseguró Wizardmon, hasta sobresaltarse cuando unos _Gekomon_ pasaron frente a ellos sonando sus trompetas, entreteniendo a una familia.

-Que miedoso eres-kyu- sonrió Cutemon, haciendo bajar la cabeza a Wizardmon y que Sky sonriera levemente.

-E-Este- Taiki se acercó a los digimon rana, quienes, sin dejar las trompetas, parpadearon, confundidos, hasta quedarse quietos al identificar al _Famoso General_ \- Sé que esto es repentino, pero tenemos que ver a Akira- les sonrió.

* * *

 _Arcade..._

Jack cerró su monedero, deprimido al sentir que pesaba menos que hacía unos minutos.

-¡¿Preparado, Yuu?!- le preguntó Tagiru al rubio a su lado, ambos listos para _enfrentarse_ en un _arcade_ de pelea.

-¿Tendría que siquiera prepararme contigo?- se preguntó el joven, ofendiendo a su amigo.

- _Ready?_ \- comenzó a cargarse el juego, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se prepararan- _GO!_ -

-¡Vamos, Tagiru!- lo alentó Gumdramon, mientras Damemon miraba sonriendo todo.

-E-Este... Jack, ¿no hay problema si Bearmon y yo tomamos algunas de las _fichas_ y nos vamos a jugar?- le preguntó Saburo al peliblanco, con algunas fichas en mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Me preguntas a mi? ¿Acaso merece la pena escuchar mi opinión?- suspiró Jack.

-Sí, fíjate, fíjate, fíjate- asintió varias veces Bearmon, haciendo que el adolescente bajara la cabeza, consciente que el niño no lo tomaba en serio.

-V-Vamos...- sonrió Saburo, hasta percatarse que Tagiru chilló de frustración, puesto que acababa de ser derrotado por Yuu.

-¡N-No puede ser...!- se quedó sin habla Gumdramon, mientras Yuu se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Qué te dije?- le señaló Damemon al pelimorado, amurrándolo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contradecir eso de que soy _aburrido?_ \- le preguntó Yuu a Tagiru, quien chillaba, frustrado.

-¡Pido revancha!- le gruñó el joven al rubio, echando humo de la nariz- ¡Debió ser _suerte de principiante?_ -

-¿Eres tan cabeza dura?- suspiró Yuu- Bien. Si con eso te quedas tranquilo- concedió.

-¡BIEN!- se preparó Tagiru, con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Mas te vale ponerte serio, Tagiru!- le gruñó Gumdramon, molesto y avergonzado.

-...- Jack y Saburo intercambiaron mirada- ¿Podemos ir al de tiro de _basquetbol?_ \- le pidió el peliblanco.

-¡Sí!- sonrió el joven, y ambos, junto a Bearmon, se dirigieron a ese _arcade..._

* * *

 _Restaurante de Sushi._

-¡W-Woa!- se sorprendió Shoutmon, después de entrar al restaurante con Kokoromon, quien también sonreía.

El pelirrojo sonrió, sin poder evitar emocionarse al estar en el interior de una tienda de comida humana, puesto que esta contaba con una gran barra de comida en la que varias personas estaban sentadas, sacando algunos platos que eran traídos por una cinta que transportaba la comida.

Detrás de la barra estaban los trabajadores, quienes le servían bebidas a los clientes, o traían un plato en específico.

-¿E-Este es el restaurante, Kokoromon?- el joven miró a su novia, quien asintió, sonriendo.

-Es un _Restaurante Kaitenzushi_ \- le explicó la pelinaranja, acercándose a dos puestos vacíos y algo alejados de los demás humanos, consciente que algunos los miraban, extrañados, especialmente por el entusiasmo del pelirrojo- Disculpe, dos tazas de té- le pidió a una trabajadora, quien asintió

- _¿Kaitenzushi?_ \- se extrañó Shoutmon, sentándose junto a Kokoromon- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Y por qué solo pediste té? ¿E-Está relacionado con que la comida se mueva así?-indicó la plancha, confundido.

-No podemos tomar bebida con el _sushi_. Le quitaría el sabor- sonrió la pelinaranja, sacando un _sushi_ de la cinta transportadora, y mostrándoselo a su pareja-Los _Kaitenzushi_ están basados en la _comida rápida_. Nosotros escogemos la comida de la barra. Cada _sushi_ tiene un plato con un color diferente, y según el color podemos determinar cuánto cuesta. Los más caros son los de color dorado- le señaló un panfleto en la pared, donde se veían los precios de cada color, lo cual hizo parpadear al digimon _Gijnika_ \- Una vez terminamos, debemos entregar los platos, y ahí hacen la cuenta- sonrió.

En eso, se acercó la empleada con los dos té pedidos.

-Gracias- sonrió Kokoromon, cuando ella dejó los té en sus espacios.

-No hay problema. Disfruten la comida- sonrió la trabajadora, para después retirarse.

-S-Sorprendente. ¿Los humanos tienen sistemas de comida tan organizados?- se sorprendió Shoutmon, meditando, mirando la taza de greda.

-¿Los digimon no?- parpadeó Kokoromon, curiosa, dejando el plato que había sacado en su espacio, dispuesta a comerlo.

-B-Bueno, gran parte de nuestra sociedad y cultura se basa en la humana- admitió Shoutmon, mirando los diferentes platos que pasaban frente a él- Nos basamos especialmente, además de las leyes, en la comida... Pero ninguna tienda digimon tiene este sistema-

-¿Tampoco _tenedor libre?_ -preguntó curiosa Kokoromon, haciendo que su pareja la quedara mirando, parpadeando.

-... ¿Los humanos... comen tenedores...?- preguntó el pelirrojo, algo azul de la impresión, causándole una risa a su novia- ¡¿M-Me estás gastando una broma?!- se escandalizó.

-N-Nop, Cuernomon- le aseguró Kokoromon, restregándose un ojo, sonriendo- _Tenedor libre_ es un sistema, en el que pagas cierta cantidad de dinero, y, a cambio, puedes comer todo lo que quieras que esté en el menú-

-¿T-Todo lo que se quiera...?- parpadeó Shoutmon, sorprendido- O sea, si yo pago el dinero, ¿puedo comer todo lo que quiera del menú?- a su pregunta, ella asintió- ¿Y si me como todo?-

-Nadie se come todo- sonrió la pelinaranja, untando su _sushi_ en un poco de _soja_ \- En ese tipo de restaurantes hay como una mesa entera llena de postres, otra de carnes, otra de verduras... Comes hasta que te quedas satisfecho- le explicó, comiendo de un bocado el _sushi_ \- ¡Rico~! ¡La comida japonesa es tan curiosa~!- sonrió, gustosa.

-...- Shoutmon la miró parpadeando, curioso-... ¿Qué es eso que le pusiste?- señaló la _soja_.

-¿Eh? Es _soja_ \- le explicó Kokoromon, señalando el pequeño cuenco de líquido negro, el cual estaba al lado de uno con polvo blanco, y otro con pasta verde- Es un aderezo que se le pone a la comida. A veces, Yuno-san se lo pone al almuerzo- le señaló.

-¿Y estos...?- Shoutmon señaló los otros dos cuencos, curioso.

-Son _Jengibre_ en polvo, y _Wasabi_. Te recomiendo que el _wasabi_ lo pongas en una cantidad muuuuuy pequeñita- le aconsejó Kokoromon, sacando otro plato de _sushi_ de la barra- Tengo entendido que su sabor es muy fuerte. En nuestros primeros días en _Tokyo,_ pasamos por un restaurante como este, y a Luke se le pasó la mano...- recordó, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza- Nunca antes lo había visto tomando tanta agua. Siempre he dicho que, a pesar de ser tan serio, es de lengua sensible- admitió, haciendo que su pareja la quedara mirando, sin entenderla.

-S-Supongo que mejor empiezo...- murmuró Shoutmon, sacando un plato de _sushi_ que tomó su atención por su forma- ¿Esto es...?-

-Ah, es _Langostino_ \- sonrió Kokoromon, masticando sonrojada.

El pelirrojo la miró un rato, y, curioso, se comió de un bocado el _sushi_ , para quedarse quieto.

-¿Qué tal?- lo miró su novia, curiosa, para parpadear cuando él tragó con fuerza.

-¡DELICIOSO~!- gritó Shoutmon, sobresaltando a los clientes y a los trabajadores- ¡Se siente tan fresco, y suave...! ¡Es demasiado delicioso, Kokoromon!- le aseguró a su pareja, con entusiasmo en los ojos y babeando un poco.

-¡¿Verdad~?!- sonrió la pelinaranja, igual de emocionada- ¡La comida japonesa tiene un sabor bastante extravagante~!- aseguró, sin poder evitar babear un poco.

-¡Interesante!- sonrió Shoutmon, sacando otro plato de _sushi_ , tragándoselo de inmediato- ¡E-Este tiene un sabor bastante salado, y me da un hormigueo...!- se relamió- ¡¿Cómo se llama este?!- le preguntó a uno de los sorprendidos trabajadores.

-E-Es _Masago_ \- parpadeó el hombre, algo perplejo, observando como la pareja sacaba varios platos y se los tragaban sin problemas.

-¡T-Todos estos _sushi_ tienen diferente forma y olores, pero sus sabores son...!- tragó Shoutmon, para tomar un sorbo de té- AH~. Tenías razón, el té compensa el sabor...- respiró hondo.

-¿V-Verdad?- Kokoromon tragó un _sushi_ , encantada- Como es pescado, le queda _anillo al dedo_ \- aseguró- Y lo bueno que Wizardmon nos dejó suficiente dinero, así que hasta podemos probar estos- sacó un plato de color dorado.

-¡Gracias, Wizardmon-san!- sonrió Shoutmon, tragando gustoso un _sushi_ \- ¡Pero es que es demasiado delicioso!- se relamió.

-N-Nos alegra que les gusten tanto nuestros platos- sonrió uno de los trabajadores, aun algo perplejo por el _ánimo_ de ambos comilones, tomando la atención de ambos, quienes tragaron de inmediato- Pero recuerden que pueden poner algún aderezo a su comida-

-¡Cierto!- recordó Shoutmon, tomando un _sushi_ y untándolo en la _soja_ , para tragarlo- ¡E-El sabor es un poco fuerte, pero no le queda mal!- sonrió, contento.

-Recuerda no poner tanto _Wasabi_ \- le recordó Kokoromon, tomando un sorbo de té, pensando que debería _bajarle un poco_ a la velocidad con la que tragaba, puesto que quería disfrutar tranquilamente la comida.

-Cierto, el _Wasabi..._ \- el pelirrojo miró los cuencos de polvo blanco y el de pasta verde...

... ¿Cuál era el _Wasabi?_

-Después de esto, tenemos que ir a un restaurante de comidas calientes- pidió Kokoromon, mirando los platos que pasaban frente a ella, tiernamente emocionada- Me encantan los platos con _Katsuretsu_ \- admitió, escogiendo un plato, sonriendo.

-Sí, me parece bien-le sonrió Shoutmon, para mirar algo curioso los cuencos de aderezo frente a él, puesto que no recordaba cuál era el del tal _Wasabi_ \- Mm... Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo- admitió, untando su _sushi_ en la pasta verde.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miró Kokoromon, curiosa, en el instante en que él se metió el alimento a la boca, dejándola en blanco...

Al solo tener contacto su lengua con el aderezo, Shoutmon supo que la había líado...

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó en todo el restaurante...

Los empleados y clientes se echaron atrás, completamente estupefactos al ver como una enorme llamarada de fuego salía de la boca del pelirrojo.

-¡S-Shoutmon!- se sobresaltó Kokoromon, mirando sorprendida la cantidad de fuego, y se asustó aún más cuando el fuego se detuvo, quedando un perplejo Shoutmon con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios rojos.

-G-Gha...- gimió Shoutmon, cayéndose de la silla, casi inconsciente.

-¡¿T-Te sientes bien, Shoutmon?!- Kokoromon se agachó y lo zarandeó levemente, pero él tenía los ojos en blanco, temblando un poco.

-¡V-Voy a traerle agua!- avisó una empleada, retirándose rápidamente.

-E-Es la primera vez que veo semejante reacción...- admitió uno de los trabajadores, tan perplejo como los demás.

-Ay...- suspiró Kokoromon, dejando de zarandear a su pareja, consciente que debía esperar el agua.

En eso, notó, como los demás presentes, un ruido en el techo, por lo que levantó la mirada, para quedarse perpleja al ver que el techo se había dañado por la llamarada...

-E-El techo...- parpadeó perplejo uno de los trabajadores, mientras que la que había traído el agua se detuvo, resbalándosele el vaso.

Kokoromon, de inmediato, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Le sacó la billetera a Shoutmon, y, después de contar hábilmente la cantidad de platos que ambos acumularon, dejó el dinero correspondiente en el mesón, sobresaltando a los trabajadores.

Sin más, la pelinaranja agarró de la pierna a su prometido, y salió raudamente del _restaurante_ , para perplejidad de los presentes...

* * *

 _En el interior del Circo Platinum Monkey._

Dentro de la carpa del circo, se podían ver como se revisaban los elementos que se usarían en el espectáculo. Esta revisión no solo la hacían los cirqueros, sino que también los digimon que participaban

-No lo necesitamos-

-¿E-Eh?- parpadeó Taiki, mientras sus amigos también quedaban perplejos.

-Ya se los dije- aseguró el joven frente a Taiki, un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que vestía un traje de payaso- No necesitamos la protección de nadie. Menos del tal _Xros Heart_ -

-V-Vamos, Akira. Aunque no lo creas, en _Tokyo_ hay más cazadores, y tal vez ellos intenten hacer algo- le trató de convencer Taiki, algo sorprendido.

-Además, están los Kopierer y el _Proyecto Iluminati_ \- agregó Akari, preocupada.

-He escuchado algo de ese _Proyecto_ , y ya hemos tenido algunos enfrentamientos con esas cosas moradas- informó Akira- Y se supone que _comen evoluciones_ , ¿no? Pues aquí no hay ningún digimon que pueda evolucionar, así que no necesitamos ayuda de nadie- sentenció.

-Que cabeza dura-kyu- señaló Cutemon, a lo que Akari le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Wizardmon, tan confundido como Sky y Taiki- No perderán nada-

-¡¿No perderemos algo?!- escucharon, y de golpe, un _MetalEtemon_ aterrizó encima del digimon _Gijinka_ , para sobresalto de sus amigos- ¡He escuchado, jovencito, de lo que han hablado!- aseguró, haciendo una pose- ¡Y no me agrada en lo absoluto!- comentó, y dio un salto con giro, aterrizando detrás de Akira, quien aplaudió, contento.

-¿E-Estás bien-kyu?- le preguntó Cutemon al joven, quien trataba de reponerse, adolorido.

-Ustedes lo que quieren es que cancelemos nuestras funciones, ¿verdad?- señaló MetalEtemon, haciendo varias poses- ¡La respuesta es un _NO!_ ¡No importa si son el _Xros Heart_ o el _Proyectil Lampara!_ ¡Nuestras funciones se realizan sí o sí!- aseguró.

- _¿P-Proyectil L-Lampara..?_ \- Sky se tapó la boca, tratando de no reírse.

-S-Sky-san...- se avergonzó Wizardmon.

-Pero, MetalEtemon- se le acercó Taiki, serio- No lo digo solo por la seguridad de ustedes, sino que también por la de los visitantes- le aseguró, aunque el mono digital se limpiaba la oreja- Ahora mismo, _Tokyo_ es demasiado peligroso para ustedes...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el digimon le puso una banana con cascara en la boca, para sobresalto de los demás.

-¡No, y escucha bien, _héroe!_ ¡Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de perdernos al menos una sola función!- le informó Metal Etemon- ¡Si no lo hacemos, no conseguiremos el dinero!- e hizo una pose.

-¿E-Está tratando de bailar o qué-kyu?- se confundió Cutemon, mientras Taiki se quitaba la banana y Akari le sobaba la espalda.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Dinero?- se percató la pelirroja, y miró a Akira, quien bufó.

-Sí, necesitamos dinero para la operación de mi esposa- se les acercó el padre de Akira, quien también era pelinegro, y también tenía un disfraz- Ella sufre de _cáncer_ \- señaló a una mujer que hablaba con varios _Neemon_ , quienes la hacían reír.

Taiki y Akari la miraron, notando que, si bien la mujer también traía un disfraz, se podía notar, debajo del gorro, que no tenía cabello...

-... ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- le preguntó Wizardmon al adulto, serio.

-No está en una etapa avanzada, así que por eso aun puede moverse sin dificultad, aunque no le permitimos hacer esfuerzo- aseguró el hombre.

-Necesitamos el dinero. Los medicamentos de mamá son costosos, y ella se alegra mucho al ver nuestros espectáculos- aseguró Akira, serio- ¡Por eso no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie más!- miró enojado a Taiki- ¡Y tampoco cancelaremos nada!-

-... Comprendo...- murmuró Taiki, muy a su pesar.

-Nosotros agradecemos la ayuda de los digimon- el padre de Akira chocó puños con MetalEtemon- Gracias a ellos, nos es más fácil conseguir el soporte necesario-

-¡Exacto! ¡Por el bien de _Hime-san_ , nosotros haremos a los humanos brillar!- aseguró MetalEtemon.

-¿E-Está tratando de hacer rimas-kyu?- se confundió Cutemon.

-En todo caso, si ya terminaron, lárguense. Regresen cuando paguen la entrada- exigió Akira.

-Vamos, hijo- trató de tranquilizarlo su padre- Al menos no vinieron con sus compañeros- le señaló, consciente de los _celosos_ o agresivos que podían ser los digimon bajo su cargo.

-¡Arg! ¡Todos los demás digimon tratan de quitarnos el espectáculo!- chilló MetalEtemon- ¡Y espero que el Rey se quede en su xros loader, _héroe!_ \- señaló dramáticamente a Taiki, quien parpadeó- ¡El único _Rey de los Digimon_ soy yo!- se señaló con ambos pulgares, serio.

-... ¿Eh?- Taiki, Akari y Sky lo miraron, confundidos.

-Los _MetalEtemon_ se consideran a si mismos _Reyes_ de los digimon- les murmuró Wizardmon, haciéndolos comprender.

-E-Está bien, Akira. No haremos nada- le aseguró Taiki al pelinegro- Pero solo quiero saber algo... Tú no has cazado a MetalEtemon y los demás, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, serio.

-¡C-Claro que no!- aseguró Akira, y sacó su xros loader lila chillón, el cual tenía un _sticker_ de mono metalizado- Si los cazara, no podrían estar todos fuera- le señaló, serio.

-... Entendido- asintió el joven, para después sonreír- Espero ver su función-

- _Tsch_ \- bufó Akira, fastidiado.

-¡No queremos digimon! ¡No queremos que nos quiten la gloria!- aseguró MetalEtemon, haciendo que Wizardmon y Cutemon intercambiaran miradas.

* * *

-Quema... Quema... N-No siento... la... lengua...- gimió Shoutmon.

El joven pelirrojo estaba sentado solo en la banca de un parque, gimiendo adolorido, con la lengua afuera, la cual estaba bastante roja.

-P-Pensar... Pensar que los humanos tenían algo tan peligroso...- tosió el pelirrojo, con lágrimas en los ojos- Que arma más letal...- gimió.

-¡Shoutmon!-escuchó, por lo que miró a Kokoromon acercarse, con dos helados en mano- Ten, con esto te deberías sentir mejor- le tendió un helado de piña.

-G-Gracias...- gimió Shoutmon, recibiendo el dulce y comenzando a comerlo sin ánimos, mientras su novia se sentaba a su lado, disfrutando de su helado de frutilla- P-Perdona, Kokoromon. A-Arruiné la comida- se disculpó, apenado.

-¿Eh? Está bien- se extrañó Kokoromon, haciéndolo parpadear- En realidad, yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta que le ponías _Wasabi_ a tu comida. Te quemaste tanto que echaste fuego de la boca. De seguro, eso fue porque eres un dragón, y tal vez la potencia del _Wasabi_ fue suficiente fuerte para que lanzaras fuego- sugirió, pensativa.

-O sea, ¿ese condimento me hizo usar _Soul Crusher_ sin siquiera tener que usar mi micrófono?-comprendió Shoutmon, comiendo helado, desanimado- Que peligrosa es la comida humana...- suspiró, aun algo adolorido.

-V-Vamos, alégrate- le pidió Kokoromon-Al menos el _Proyecto Iluminati_ no lo usa como arma- señaló, pero el pelirrojo volvió a suspirar, sin ánimo, entristeciéndola.

La pelinaranja miró preocupada a su novio, puesto que este estaba algo triste. En eso, tomó su atención un cartel pegado a un poste de luz, por lo que se levantó y lo fue a ver, curiosa.

-M-Me pregunto si Taiki ha tenido que lidiar con estas cosas...- murmuró Shoutmon, terminando de comer el helado-Al menos esto estaba rico ¿Qué tal el tuyo, Kokoromon?- miró a su lado, y parpadeó al no ver a su pareja- ¡¿E-Eh?!- se sobresaltó, y miró para todos lados, aliviándose al verla frente a un poste de luz- ¿K-Kokoromon?- se extrañó, y se acercó a ella- ¿Qué ves?-

-¡Esto, esto!- la pelinaranja señaló el cartel, sonriendo.

Shoutmon parpadeó, y miró el papel, notando que era una invitación a una función de una banda local en una fiesta.

-Es una banda de _rock_ \- señaló Kokoromon- A ti te gusta el _rock_ , ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

-S-Sí- asintió el pelirrojo, mirando dudoso el cartel.

-Por la hora, estaríamos a tiempo para ir, y es cerca de aquí. Solo hay que pagar la entrada-la pelinaranja miró entusiasmada a su novio.

-Pero, Kokoromon, recuerda que tenemos que ir al circo después-le señaló Shoutmon- Además, ¿cómo son las fiestas humanas?-

-Bueno...- le iba a explicar la joven, para después parpadear-... No tengo idea- admitió, sorprendiendo un poco a su pareja- Es que Samy nunca ha sido de fiestas, y los cumpleaños los celebrábamos en privado, así que...- movió los hombros- ¡Aunque he visto series y películas sobre fiestas, por lo que no deberíamos tener ningún problema!- aseguró.

-S-Si eso dice tu conocimiento humano...- murmuró Shoutmon, mirando dudoso el cartel.

-... ¿No quieres ir?- se entristeció Kokoromon.

-No es que no quiera... Pero, sí es una fiesta, deberán haber varios adolescentes, y estoy seguro que los humanos jóvenes pueden llegar a ser tan _especiales_ como los _digimon jóvenes_ \- aseguró el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos, hasta notar algo en el cartel que tomó su atención-... ¿Eh? ¿L-La fiesta es de beneficencia?-

-Eso parece- notó Kokoromon- Veamos... Dice que es de beneficencia para uno de los orfanatos de la ciudad- leyó, haciendo que Shoutmon frunciera levemente el ceño- Al parecer, esta banda musical ya ha hecho eventos de este tipo- sonrió, enternecida, hasta notar que su pareja se incorporó, serio- ¿Shoutmon?-

-Si es de beneficencia, supongo que no puedo negarme- admitió el pelirrojo, suspirando levemente, haciéndola sonreír- Además, tengo curiosidad de cómo es una fiesta humana- comentó.

-Jejeje. Gracias, Cuernomon- sonrió Kokoromon, abrazándolo, a lo que él le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Vamos?- le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Sip- sonrió Kokoromon, abrazando el brazo de su novio, quien sonrió levemente.

* * *

 _Arcade..._

-¡GHA!- después de haber vuelto a perder contra Yuu, Tagiru se cayó de espaldas.

-N-No puede... ser...- murmuró con un hilo de voz Gumdramon, mientras Damemon, cruzado de brazos, sonreía, satisfecho.

-Bien, ¿cómo se dice?- le preguntó Yuu al joven de _googles_ , quien se reponía costosamente.

-U-Un juego más... E-Esto no ha acabado- aseguró Tagiru, con una expresión deprimente en el rostro, lo que hizo que los digimon _Gijinka_ lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tagiru, hemos jugado **once veces** \- le recordó el rubio- Así que admítelo: **no soy aburrido** -

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- Tagiru se mordió el labio, comenzando a hacer puchero.

-¿Es en serio...?- suspiró Yuu.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaron?- Saburo se les acercó con Jack y Bearmon, los últimos dos con varios _ticket_ por los juegos ganados- ¿Quién ganó?-

-S-Supongo que la respuesta es obvia...-admitió Jack, mirando con una gota en la cabeza el puchero de Tagiru.

-GRRRR ¡Esto no se queda así!- aseguró Gumdramon, pataleando- ¡Damemon, ahora me toca contra ti!- señaló al peliblanco, quien parpadeó.

-No, paso. No soy de juegos-dame- aseguró Damemon.

- _Mph_. Era de esperarse del compañero de un aburrido- sonrió jactanciosamente el pelimorado, cruzándose de brazos, ofendiendo al digimon _Gijinka_ y a Yuu.

-¡¿S-Sigues con eso?!- exigió saber Yuu, ofendido.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi!- Bearmon le lanzó sus _ticket_ a Jack, y se colocó en el _arcade_ \- ¡¿Con quién juego?! ¡¿Con quién juego?!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no quiero jugar contigo!- aseguró Gumdamon, amurrado.

-¡Anda, di que sí!- le pidió Bear, acercándose a él y empezando a zarandearlo, sonriendo contento- ¡Solo un juego y nada más! ¡Di que sí! ¡Aunque sea por esta vez di que sí! ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! ¡¿SÍ?!-

-Y-Ya se puso...- suspiró Jack, mientras Saburo sonreía con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡ARG! ¡ESTÁ BIEN!- rugió el pelimorado, harto de tanta insistencia.

-¡Sale y vale!- sonrió Bearmon, colocándose en el _arcade_ , mientras Gumdramon se ponía en el otro.

-¡Gumdramon, no puedes perder!-le pidió Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz- ¡Tienes que vengarme!-

-N-No tiene sentido-dame-murmuró Damemon, a lo que Yuu suspiró.

-Bien, primero debemos poner las fichas- murmuró Gumdramon, poniendo la ficha en su _arcade_ , hasta notar que Bearmon daba palmaditas, contento- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-

-¡Es que estoy contento de jugar!- aseguró el pelicafé.

-... Bien- se confundió el pequeño.

-¡Porque jugar es divertido!- sonrió Bearmon.

-S-Sí. E-Escoge tu personaje- le señaló Gumdramon.

-¡Y porque es bueno divertirse!- sonrió Bearmon.

-... Sí, pero escoge...-

-¡Y para divertirse hay que jugar!-

-... Escoge...-

-¡Y por eso es bueno jugar!-

-...-

-¡Y jugando uno se divierte...!-

 **-¡QUE ESCOJAS A TU PERSONAJE!-** le gritó Gumdramon, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-No me simpatizas- Bearmon le mostró la lengua al digimon _Gijinka_ , cabreándolo.

 **-¡Solo juega!-** gruñó el pelimorado, mientras Tagiru se reía levemente.

-T-Tenle paciencia, Gumdramon- le pidió Jack, con una gota en la cabeza.

 _-Ready...?_ -

-¡¿C-Cómo quieres que le tenga paciencia?!- exigió saber el pelimorado.

-Gumdramon, va a empezar el juego- le señaló Saburo.

- _GO!-_

-¡Siempre parece que se burla de uno...!- pataleó Gumdramon.

-¡Gumdramon, el juego!- le señaló Tagiru, sobresaltando a su compañero.

-¡R-Rayos!- se asustó Gumdramon, para ver, horrorizado, que su personaje estaba empezando a ser apaleado por el de Bearmon, quien jugaba bastante divertido- ¡Rayos!- trató de contraatacar, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, y, sin poder defenderse... perdió.

-... Y perdió- suspiró Jack, con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Bearmon celebraba.

-¡Huesito, huesito de chabacano!- bailaba Bear, sumamente contento.

-Eso pasa por no prestar atención- señaló Yuu, mirando al pequeño de pelo morado, quien estaba con un tic en la cara, sumamente cabreado.

Damemon asintió, de acuerdo con su compañero.

 **-... Revancha... Quiero revancha...-** gruñó Gumdramon.

-Esas eran las últimas _fichas_ que teníamos- informó Yuu.

-Y no planeo comprar más- aseguró de inmediato Jack, a lo que Tagiru bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

-¡Bear, Bear! ¡Ra, ra, ra!- se vitoreaba Bearmon, sumamente contento, ignorando que Gumdramon lo miraba, sumamente cabreado y avergonzado.

-¡E-Eso no cuenta como victoria! ¡No estaba listo!- le aseguró Gumdramon al pelicafé, deteniendo su baile de celebración.

-¿Sí, tú? ¡Ándale!- se rió Bearmon, contento consigo mismo, cabreando más al pelimorado.

- **¡ES VERDAD!** -rugió Gumdramon, pegándole tal puñetazo al tablero del _arcade_ que lo aplastó, desactivando de inmediato el juego, para horror de los presentes.

-... E-El juego...- jadeó Tagiru, mirando en blanco como unas leves descargas salían de la maquina.

-... Por eso digo que sí- sonrió Bearmon, parpadeando.

 **-¡GHA!-** rugió Gumdramon, ya harto de los dichos del otro pequeño **\- ¡E-Eres... un...!-** comenzó a gruñir.

-¡N-No es momento de pelear!- aseguró Yuu, asustado, mirando para todos lados.

-A-Al parecer nadie ha notado lo del juego...- murmuró Saburo, sudando a mares.

-O-O sea, si nos vamos sin que nadie lo note...- señaló Jack, sumamente asustado de que lo hicieran a él pagar el _arcade_ roto.

Pero, entonces, Gumdramon se fue directo a un juego de baloncesto, se subió a este y sacó una pelota de él, para horror de los humanos, de Damemon y de Jack. Los demás clientes parpadearon, sumamente confundidos y alarmados de la actitud del niño.

- **¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, BEAR!** \- aseguró el pelimorado, claramente indignado.

-¿Con dinero?- sugirió Bear, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Con dulce! ¿Con pelotas...? ¡Con efectivo!- siguió sugiriendo, cabreando más a Gumdramon- ¿Con los ahorros de Jacky?-

-¡No me metas a mi!- exigió el peliblanco.

- **¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!-** gruñó Gumdramon, completamente fuera de sí, y, sin más, comenzó a lanzar las pelotas de basquetbol contra el pelicafé, ignorando que empezó a darle a sus amigos, a las demás personas, y a los juegos...

-¡C-Cálmate, Gumdramon!- exigió Tagiru, comenzando a esquivar al igual que los demás.

-¡Esto es demasiado!- aseguró Jack, agachándose para esquivar un balón.

-¡Vamos, pero no te enojes!- pidió Bearmon, esquivando y sonriendo.

-¡N-No ayudas en nada!- aseguró Yuu, quien se había tirado al piso al igual que Saburo.

-¡Gumdramon, te equivocas si sigues con esto...!- trató de detenerlo Damemon, recibiendo un pelotazo en plena cara, cayendo de espaldas al piso con pelota y todo.

-¡D-Damemon!- se asustó Yuu.

- **¡NO QUIERO QUE UN ABURRIDO ME DIGA LO QUE DEBO HACER!-** rugió Gumdramon, sin dejar de lanzar pelotas.

-¡Damemon...! ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- el rubio gateó hasta donde estaba su compañero, quien se quitó el balón del rostro, comenzando a sentarse.

-... Te equivocas...- murmuró el peliblanco, aferrando con fuerza el balón, haciendo parpadear a su amigo- **¡TE EQUIVOCAS SI SIGUES CONSIDERANDO A YUU ABURRIDO-DAME!-** explotó Damemon, lanzándole el balón a Gumdramon, quien lo esquivó a tiempo.

- **¡¿CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS, DAMEMON?!-** gruñó el pelimorado, esquivando otro balón lanzado por Damemon.

-D-Damemon... ¿e-explotó...?- jadeó Yuu, mirando en blanco la situación, mientras Jack y Tagiru se les acercaban gateando, esquivando los _proyectiles_.

-S-Supongo que hasta él puede perder la paciencia, ¿no?- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza Saburo, nervioso.

-¡Este no es el momento, Saburo! ¡Si nos atrapan los encargados, estamos fritos!- aseguró Jack- ¡No tengo tanto dinero para reponer todo esto! ¡Y no creo poder usar la cuenta de los _Wolf_ para salvarnos de esta!-

-¡Y-Y si mi mamá se entera de esto...!- gimió Tagiru, azul- ¡Me matará vivo!-

-¿Q-Qué hacemos?- preguntó Saburo, sudando un poco, pero, como los demás, se quedó quieto cuando un cabreado Damemon agarró una silla.

- **¡TE DISCULPAS AHORA-DAME!** \- exigió el peliblanco a Gumdramon, lanzándole la silla, pero el pequeño saltó, aterrizando encima de un _arcade_ , pero con tanta fuerza que este se dobló.

- **¡HAZLO, DAME, DAME!-** se burló Gumdramon, cabreando al digimon _Gijinka_.

-L-Los calmaditos son los más peligrosos...- murmuró Tagiru, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- le aseguró Yuu, mientras seguía el escándalo.

-¡No es momento de culpar a alguien!- los regañó Jack, mientras Bearmon jugaba con una pelota- ¡BEAR!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ya verás cuando Luke me haga una pelota cuadrada!- sonrió el pequeño, haciendo que el peliblanco y los tres humanos se dieran una palmada en la cara.

-¡Ay! ¡Ahí vienen los encargados!- Saburo señaló un sector, en el que habían salido los trabajadores y algunos guardias, quienes intentaban hacerse paso entre el gentío asustado.

- **¡VEN AQUÍ, GUMDRAMON!-** gruñó Damemon, sacudiendo el _arcade_ en el que estaba el pequeño, quien saltó a otro, por lo que el peliblanco lo siguió.

-¡Damemon, por favor...!- suplicó Yuu, asustado.

-¡B-Betsumon, tienes que hacer algo!- Tagiru sacó su xros loader, nervioso.

- _¡Aniki entró a su estado de locura, Tagiru-san! ¡Solo un buen golpe lo hará reaccionar!_ -aseguró el gato, asustado.

- _¡¿Dónde está el Rey cuando se le necesita?!-_ bufó FlameWizardmon.

-¡Ustedes salgan y ayúdenos!- exigió Tagiru.

- _¡Habrán más problemas si salimos!_ -aseguró Kotemon, a lo que Ekakimon asintió, nervioso.

Pero los jóvenes y Jack se quedaron quietos al escuchar el sonido de otro _arcade_ destrozado.

-¡NO PLANEO REPONER ESO!- aseguró Jack, sudando a mares.

-¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGAMOS NOSOTROS?!- preguntaron Yuu y Tagiru.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Saburo, que pague tu padre!- Tagiru señaló a su amigo, sobresaltándolo- ¡Ese será su castigo!-

-¡No estamos tan desesperados!- Jack le dio un coscorrón al joven de _googles_.

-¿Q-Qué hacemos...?- se preguntó Yuu, nervioso, sudando a mares, sintiendo que pronto los guardias llegarían hasta donde estaban, para intentar descubrir la fuente del escándalo.

-... _DigiQuartz_ \- se escuchó a DarkKnightmon en el xros loader amarillo, para sorpresa del rubio y los demás.

-¡CIERTO!- se miraron los cuatros.

-¡Yo agarraré a Gumdramon! ¡Ustedes agarren al _Dame_ en llamas!-les indicó Jack a los jóvenes, quienes asintieron- ¡Pero alguien agarre a ese!- señaló a Bearmon, quien seguía jugando con una de las pelotas.

- **¡GUMDRAMON...!** \- gruñó Damemon, hasta que Yuu y Saburo lo sujetaron- **¡S-SE EQUIVOCAN SI NO ME DEJAN!-**

 **-¡DAMEMON!-** gruñó Gumdramon, hasta que Jack aterrizó en el techo del _arcade_ en el que él estaba, agarrándolo por detrás- **¡SUÉLTAME, BRUTO!-** comenzó a patalear el niño.

-¿Me hablaban?- parpadeó Bearmon, hasta que Tagiru lo sujetó, con su xros loader en mano.

- _¡TIME SHIFT!_ \- el joven hizo aparecer un portal- ¡TODOS, RÁPIDO!- llamó a sus amigos, antes de salir por el portal digital sujetando al confundido Bear.

-¡SÍ!- Yuu y Saburo se llevaron a rastras a Damemon, seguidos de Jack, quien llevaba a Gumdramon bien sujeto.

Así, el portal digital desapareció, y momentos después llegaron los guardias, para presenciar asombrados el destrozo que había en esa zona, sin responsables...

* * *

 _DigiQuartz_.

En el _Digiquartz_ del _arcade_ , Tagiru, Yuu, Saburo y Jack suspiraron hondo, los cuatro tirados en el piso, mientras que los digimon _Gijinka_ estaban sentados cerca de ellos, parpadeando, confundidos.

-N-No puedo creerlo... N-Nos fuimos así, sin más...- gimió Yuu.

-¿Q-Qué más po-podíamos hacer...?- jadeó Jack, sudando un poco.

-N-No podré dormir con esto...- gimió Tagiru, a lo que Saburo asintió varias veces.

-... Este...- los llamó Damemon, confundido.

-¡¿SE TE PASÓ LO BESTIA-DAME?!- exigieron saber Jack y Tagiru, sobresaltándolo al igual que a Gumdramon.

-¡¿Y-Y a ustedes que les pasa?!- se extrañó Gumdramon, confundiendo a los jóvenes.

-P-Parece que pasar por el portal los calmó un poco- señaló Saburo, sin ganas de levantarse.

-Ah...- suspiraron Jack, Tagiru y Yuu, pero ellos, al igual que Saburo, se quedaron quietos al escuchar el sonido de un balón, por lo que, mecánicamente, miraron a Bearmon, quien, parado frente a ellos, hacía rebotar el balón que sin querer se había llevado.

-... Que cosas, ¿no?- sonrió el pequeño.

- **¡BEARMON!** \- gruñeron Tagiru, Yuu, Jack y Saburo, para sobresalto del pelicafé.

* * *

 _En un edificio de la ciudad_...

Después de pagar la entrada a la fiesta, más una bonificación para el evento de beneficencia, Kokoromon y Shoutmon entraron a un gran salón, el cual era iluminado por lámparas de colores rosa, verde, azul y amarillos. Contaba con una barra de comida y bebidas, varias mesas, una pista de baile, y, en un gran sector, la banda que tocaba entusiasmada sus canciones, aclamada por varios de los jóvenes presentes.

-W-Woa...- murmuró Shoutmon, sorprendido, mientras Kokoromon sonreía- ¡C-Conozco esa canción!- aseguró de inmediato, sin poder evitar emocionarse.

-¿En verdad?- parpadeó su pareja, mientras caminaban por el lugar, el cual estaba algo abarrotado.

-Sí. Durante mi niñez, encontré muchos discos que provenían del mundo humano que aterrizaban cerca de _Villa Sonrisas_ , así que siempre los escuchaba. ¡Por eso me gusta tanto el _rock!_ -aseguró Shoutmon, sonriendo contento.

-¿Y qué canción es esta?- preguntó la pelinaranja, sonriendo curiosa.

-Bueno... Realmente no me sé los nombres, pero sí me aprendí las letras- admitió el pelirrojo, rascándose la mejilla.

-Oh, pero, ¿esto es _rock?_ \- meditó Kokoromon, extrañándolo- Digo, no están gritando ni nada por el estilo. Es una buena canción-

-Kokoromon, ¿qué crees que es el _rock?_ \- la quedó mirando Shoutmon, haciéndola parpadear- El _rock_ es un tipo de música que te llega aquí, al corazón- se dio palmaditas en el pecho- Te da una sensación de vida, sin importar que la melodía sea suave o fuerte... ¡Es un sentimiento expresado en música! ¡Es arte!- aseguró, orgulloso, haciéndola parpadear por segunda vez.

-... Oki- sonrió inocentemente Kokoromon.

Ante eso, Shoutmon sonrió levemente y le acarició la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentir la ternura que emanaba su pareja.

-Realmente, a veces esa inocencia tuya puede dar miedo- admitió el pelirrojo, dejando de acariciarle la cabeza, a lo que ella infló una mejilla, haciéndole sonreír.

-Cuernomon. Eso no fue nada caballeroso- hizo puchero Kokoromon, pero se percató que su pareja había comenzado a mirar a las demás personas en la fiesta.

Shoutmon pudo identificar que varios eran humanos no tan jóvenes como Taiki, pero tampoco tan mayores como Yuno. Debían tener a lo menos su edad o la de Jack. Todos ellos parecían disfrutar de la fiesta, bailando o hablando entre ellos, como si no estuvieran asustados por los incidentes que ocurrían en la ciudad.

-... Curioso- murmuró el pelirrojo, extrañando a Kokoromon, quien también se había puesto a ver a las demás personas- Kokoromon, ¿los humanos olvidan tan rápido el peligro?- le preguntó, haciéndola parpadear- Es que, todos ellos actúan como si no temieran ser victimas de, ya sabes, los _atentados_ -señaló, algo confundido.

-Ah, eso es porque, tal vez, no leen las noticias- admitió Kokoromon, confundiéndolo más- Puede ser que no se informen, no les interesa porque no creen que les pasará a ellos, o quieren distraer su mente con algo- sugirió la joven, contando con sus dedos- Los humanos son curiosos, ¿verdad?-

-S-Sí...- admitió el digimon _Gijinka_ , hasta percatarse que algunos humanos, que parecían tener su edad, se habían quedado mirando a Kokoromon, quien seguía contando con sus dedos, meditando inocentemente.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, algo molesto al darse cuenta que su pareja estaba tomando _demasiada_ la atención. Al notar la mirada del digimon _Gijinka_ , el grupo de jóvenes se sobresaltó, y, después de intercambiar mirada, se alejaron, algo nerviosos al darse cuenta que aquella pelinaranja iba acompañada.

-Mm... Curiosos, muy curiosos...- murmuraba Kokoromon- ¡En todo caso, Cuernomon! ¿Qué te parece que bailemos un poco?- miró a Shoutmon, pero se extrañó que este mirara a otra parte-... ¿D-De qué me perdí...?- se confundió, hasta dar un respingo cuando un humano la tomó del brazo por detrás.

-¡Nunca te había visto por estos lados, linda!- sonrió el joven, tomando la atención de Shoutmon- ¡Pareces algo nerviosa!-

-A-Ah, bueno...- parpadeó Kokoromon, recuperándose del susto, sin percatarse que su pareja frunció de inmediato el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esa forma de hablar? ¿Eres extranjera?- sonrió el humano, notando el acento, a lo que la pelinaranja asintió, sin saber que hacer- ¡Perfecto! ¡Te enseñaré como nos entretenemos los japoneses! ¡Esta banda tiene muy buenas canciones...!- hizo además de llevarla, pero Shoutmon le hizo una zancadilla, haciéndolo caer de cara al piso, tomando la atención de varios jóvenes que pasaban, quienes se rieron del adolescente.

Sin decir nada, Shoutmon tomó de la mano a Kokoromon y se la llevó a otro sector, mientras el mareado adolescente se incorporaba, adolorido.

-¿E-Eh? ¿T-Todo bien, Shoutmon?- se preocupó Kokoromon, a lo que el pelirrojo se detuvo, serio-... ¿Quieres bailar aquí?-

-... ¿No estás enojada?- el joven la miró de reojo, serio, haciéndola parpadear- ¡E-Ese tipo te estaba cortejando, ¿y no te enojas, o no te molesta?!-exigió saber, preocupándola.

-Pero... Pero, ¿por qué?- se confundió la pelinaranja, a lo él frunció el ceño, preocupándola más.

-¡¿Sabes?! ¡Creo que esto es algo que siempre me ha molestado de ti!- admitió Shoutmon, molesto- ¡Siempre que alguien te coquetea, no haces **nada**!- le indicó- ¡V-mon siempre te molesta o se te pega, y prácticamente no haces nada! ¡Tengo que ser yo quien te lo saca de encima!- le recriminó- ¡¿Y ahora ni siquiera te molestó que un humano te cortejara?! ¡Además ni siquiera notaste a los otros...! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!-

-Él solo me habló...- murmuró Kokoromon, preocupada y confundida.

-¡Deja de ser tan tonta!-la calló Shoutmon.

-...- la pelinaranja lo miró un rato, preocupada, pero después seria-Dime...-le pidió, extrañándolo- ¿Por qué me debería siquiera importar lo que hacen otros machos, si tú eres al que yo amo?-

Eso dejó quieto al pelirrojo, quien abrió levemente la boca, pero no fue capaz de responder.

-Yo sé que V-mon es amable conmigo, y sé que sus acercamientos son solo bromas, porque la forma en la que nos conocimos fue... complicada- admitió Kokoromon, sorprendiéndolo un poco-... Él... Él dijo muchas verdades sobre mi, sobre lo que ocasionó mi nacimiento...- recordó, triste- Pero, aún así, me perdonó, y por eso trata de ser tan amable conmigo, aunque sé que a veces se entusiasma mucho-admitió, sonriendo enternecida, haciendo que Shoutmon la mirara, incómodo- Tu eres al que yo amo, Shoutmon-le aseguró, seria y sonrojada- Tampoco es como si yo dejara que otros me abracen sin mi consentimiento, porque hasta yo pongo los límites... Así que, por favor... Ten confianza en mi...- pidió, triste-... Soy inocente, no tonta...-

-... Kokoromon...- murmuró Shoutmon, incómodo y preocupado- P-Perdona, lo arruiné todo- se disculpó de inmediato- E-Es solo que, que no pude evitar los celos... No debí reaccionar así, así que...- pero ella negó.

-... A veces das tanto miedo...-admitió Kokoromon, triste, incomodándolo-... Pero tal vez sea por el _Wasabi_ , así que iré por algo que tomar, ¿bien?-le avisó sin mucho ánimo, y se fue a la barra de bebida, dejando solo al pelirrojo.

Shoutmon la vio irse, y después se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara, enojado consigo mismo.

 _"Rayos... ¿Por qué exploté de esa forma...? Siempre es lo mismo... Siempre termino lastimándola..."_ pensó enojado el pelirrojo.

En eso, alguien chocó detrás suyo, cabréandolo de una.

- **¡Mira por dónde vas!** \- gruñó, enojado, sobresaltando al joven de pelo parado que chocó con él, quien llevaba varias cajas con herramientas.

Al verlo, Shoutmon parpadeó, sorprendido.

-... ¿Zenjirou?- murmuró el pelirrojo, sorprendido de ver a un miembro del antiguo _Xros Heart_ en aquella fiesta.

-¿E-Eh? ¿C-Conoces mi nombre?- se sorprendió Zenjirou, mirando confundido al joven frente a él-... ¿N-No te he visto antes?-

-¡Soy yo, _Shoutmon!_ \- se señaló el digimon _Gijinka_.

-...- el pelicafé parpadeó por unos momentos, tragando la noticia- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-exclamó, sorprendido, extrañando a varios jóvenes que disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Kokoromon, quien regresaba con dos limonadas, parpadeó, curiosa.

* * *

-¡¿F-Formas _Gijinka...?!_ \- jadeó Zenjirou, quien estaba detrás del pequeño escenario del salón, en donde estaban los instrumentos y los sistemas de sonido, junto a su hermano Kyosuke, y Ballistamon, acompañados por ambos digimon en forma humana.

-S-Sí- asintió Shoutmon, tomando un sorbo de la limonada, mientras Kokoromon tomaba en silencio, algo deprimida.

-S-Sorprendente. Pensar que los digimon pueden tomar forma humana...- murmuró Kyosuke, quien inspeccionaba uno de los sistemas de sonido.

-¡¿Y todo para revisar ese circo?! ¡¿Por qué no he recibido ninguna llamada al respecto?!- exigió saber Zenjirou- ¡Estoy seguro que _Kudou Taiki_ ha llamado a Akari-chan, y se olvidó de mi!- aseguró, pataleando.

-De todas formas no hubiéramos podido ir, Zenjirou- le señaló Ballistamon, también revisando uno de los sistemas de sonido- Estamos encargados del sistema técnico de la fiesta- le recordó, deprimiéndolo.

-Pero, Ballistamon. ¿Puedes estar así sin problemas? ¿No asustas a los humanos?- le preguntó Shoutmon, sorprendido de que su amigo pudiese estar en la fiesta sin llamar la atención.

-Creen que este es un disfraz- se señaló el digimon robot- Puedes llamarme la _"Mascota"_ del equipo de mantención- sugirió, sonriendo.

-Bueno, no eres pequeño, así que creo que es pasable...- admitió Shoutmon- Aunque me sorprende que hagan este tipo de cosas-miró a los hermanos _Tsurugi_.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Acaso has olvidado mis habilidades mecánicas?- preguntó el joven pelicafé, mirando a su hermano- Es de familia saber de mecánica, así que siempre ayudamos a esta banda cuando hacen sus actos de beneficencia, ¿verdad, Nii-san?-

-Je, normalmente eres tú el que los asiste, pero ahora que tengo días libres puedo dar una mano- sonrió el pelinegro, hasta notar que Kokoromon estaba en silencio- ¿Kokoromon?- la llamó, tomando su atención- ¿Pasa algo? ¿No disfrutas la fiesta?- le preguntó, levantándose y acomodándose una manga, curioso.

-... No sé que tengo en mi cabecita...- admitió tristemente Kokoromon, dejando quieto a Shoutmon.

-...- Ballistamon parpadeó, y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo- Has hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?-

-¡F-Fue un accidente!-aseguró de inmediato Shoutmon, apenado-... Pero sí fue algo malo- bajó la cabeza, triste.

-Shoutmon, Shoutmon. ¿Incluso comprometidos haces pasar malos ratos a Kokory?- Zenjirou se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con seriedad- Como hombre, tienes que hacerte responsable de la felicidad de tu pareja- le recordó sabiamente, hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a tirarle ambas mejillas, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

-Vamos, Kokoromon- Kyosuke se acercó a la joven, tomando su atención- Esta fiesta es bastante buena. Hay jóvenes algo _animados_ , pero todos se divierten- le sonrió.

-...- la pelinaranja lo miró un rato, y, sin decirle nada, lo agarró de la polera y se lo llevó arrastrando, dejando perplejo a los demás.

-... ¿Ko... Kokoromon...?- jadeó Shoutmon, en blanco.

-Ya sabía yo que Nii-san tenía un toque...-comenzó a sonreír Zenjirou, orgulloso, a lo que el pelirrojo le empezó a tirar con más fuerza las mejillas, dolido, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

Ballistamon suspiró.

* * *

-E-Este...- Kyosuke miró confundido a la joven pelinaranja, quien se detuvo en la barra.

-¡Me llena la limonada, y me da tres más!- pidió Kokoromon al encargado, quien asintió, comenzando a trabajar- Necesitaré manos para llevarlas a los demás-le sonrió al pelinegro, quien parpadeó.

-Y-ya veo...- comprendió Kyosuke, y se quedó mirando la fiesta-... Así que forma _Gijinka_. Nunca antes había visto la tuya. ¿Qué tal se siente?- miró a su amiga.

-Me siento en mi forma evolucionada, solo que menos grande y sin alitas- admitió Kokoromon, sonriendo inocentemente- ¿Sabes, Kyosuke? Estoy contenta de verte pasar tiempo con tu hermano- le informó, haciéndolo parpadear-... Sé la razón por la que casi nunca estás con él, así que verte pasar un rato con él... Me hace tan feliz- cerró los ojos, satisfecha- Estoy segura que el tío Héctor también está pasando tiempo con su familia, al igual que _Jenny, Tenchi, Arashi_... Que todos los de tu sección. Me alegra mucho saberlo-sentenció, mirando a su amigo, quien correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Y a mi me alegra saber que al fin puedes sonreír de esta forma- admitió el pelinegro, extrañando a su amiga- Siempre sonreías con tristeza por culpa del _virus_ , pero, ahora, libre de él, y estando con quien estás enamorada... Espero que el futuro no dañe este tiempo de felicidad- confesó, preocupado.

-... ¿Qué es lo que nos pasará ahora, Kyosuke?- murmuró Kokoromon, sin poder evitar preocuparse por el futuro.

-... No lo sé. Al parecer, la Jefa le dio una sola orden a Héctor-san antes de que perdiésemos contacto- le informó Kyosuke, tomando su atención- _Hacer lo necesario para proteger a nuestros seres queridos, incluso si eso significa traicionar a Jäger_ \- le contó, sorprendiéndola- Así que, se podría decir, que el hecho de que seamos aliados o enemigos dependerá de la decisión de Héctor-san- confesó, preocupado.

-...- Kokoromon lo miró, triste, hasta notar que el encargado le tendió las recién terminadas limonadas-¡Gracias!- sonrió, encantada, y ella y su amigo tomaron dos cada uno, tomando el camino de regreso-... Si la Jefa lo dijo, entonces está bien- admitió, tomando la atención de Kyosuke- A mi tampoco me importaría si nos traicionaras para proteger a Zenjirou- le aseguró, sonriendo contenta, sorprendiéndolo- Estaría bien~- sentenció.

-... Jeje. No sé que decir con eso- admitió el pelinegro- Realmente, creo que tu inocencia a veces da miedo- confesó, haciéndola parpadear.

-... Eso dicen- sonrió Kokoromon, algo tierna y traviesa.

-¡Aquí estás~!- escuchó la pelinaranja, para voltearse y ver acercarse al joven al que Shoutmon había dado una zancadilla- ¡T-Te estuve buscando!- admitió, rascándose la cabeza, ignorando que tenía la nariz roja.

-¿A mi?- parpadeó curiosa Kokoromon, mientras Kyosuke los miraba, confundido.

-¡Sí! ¡Q-Quería preguntarte si quieres bailar conmigo!- se explicó el joven, algo avergonzado- ¡Van a poner el _interludio_ , y después será la última ronda de canciones, y son mis favoritas!-

-Ya veo, pero lo siento- sonrió tiernamente la pelinaranja, extrañando al humano- Pero no he venido sola. Mi novio está por allá- señaló detrás del escenario, en el que estaba asomado Shoutmon, quien, desde donde estaba, miraba fijamente la situación, sobresaltando al joven y que Kyosuke parpadeara, algo sorprendido ante la intuición del digimon.

-Y-Ya veo. Entonces ese pandillero si era tu novio...- suspiró el joven, algo decepcionado-¡E-En todo caso, gracias por escucharme!- sonrió, haciendo parpadear a Kokoromon- ¡E-Eres muy amable, pensé que me gritarías o algo así!-admitió.

-¿Por qué?- Kokoromon lo miró, curiosa.

-Bueno, todas las chicas suelen hacer eso- admitió el joven, suspirando y sonriendo- ¡Bueno, te dejo! ¡Disfruta la fiesta!- se despidió, y se fue a su grupo de amigos, el cual comenzó a hablar con él, molestándolo y consolándolo.

-Jeje- sonrió la pelinaranja, y, sin más, se fue detrás del escenario junto al confundido Kyosuke- ¡Zenjirou, Ballistamon! Les trajimos limonadas- les dijo a ambos compañeros.

-¡Gracias!- el joven y digimon tomaron las que Kyosuke les entregó.

-V-Veo que no hubo problemas...- murmuró Shoutmon, cruzado de brazos, tomando la atención de su pareja.

-... Das miedo, pandillero- sentenció la pelinaranja, entregándole una limonada al confundido Kyosuke.

-¡M-Me disculpé...! ¡¿Y-Y eso no era para mi?!- se sorprendió Shoutmon, señalándose.

-Kyosuke ha estado trabajando en esto todo el día- se defendió Kokoromon, tomando un sorbo de limonada.

-B-Bueno, sí...- suspiró el pelirrojo, agachando la cabeza, deprimido.

-Pobre pandillero- sonrió Zenjirou, tomando gustoso su limonada.

-Kokoromon, disculpa al pandillero. Después de todo, es un dragón y ese tipo de digimon suelen ser muy impulsivos- le señaló Ballistamon, sonriendo.

-Córtenla con eso de _pandillero_ -suplicó Shoutmon, deprimido.

-Mm...- meditó la pelinaranja, hasta sonreír y abrazar por detrás a su pareja, tomando su atención- Oki, _Pandilleromon_ -

-O-Otro sobrenombre...- suspiró Shoutmon, sin saber si alegrarse o no.

En eso, la banda terminó de tocar, para entusiasmo del público.

-¡Gha! ¡T-Tenemos que poner el interludio!- se percató Kyosuke, preparando todo en el notebook, poniendo a tiempo el instrumental.

-Ah...- los miembros de la banda bajaron y se pusieron detrás del escenario, algo cansados.

-Buen trabajo- sonrió Kyosuke, modulando el volumen de la música.

-Gracias- suspiró uno de los guitarrista.

-Nunca antes habíamos tenido un público tan entusiasmado- admitió el bajista, sacando una botella con agua de sus pertenencias al igual que los demás miembros.

-¿Eh? ¿Tenemos invitados detrás de escenario?- sonrió el baterista, mirando a la pareja.

-Son nuestros amigos- informó Ballistamon, entregándole una toalla al vocalista, quien sonrió.

-Miren nada más, que preciosura- sonrió la segunda guitarrista, la única chica de la banda, mirando a Kokoromon, quien parpadeó- Esos rasgos no son japoneses, ¿eres extranjera? Déjame tocar esos cachetitos~- comenzó a apretar suavemente las mejillas de la joven, sumamente enternecida.

-Ayyyy- gimió tiernamente Kokoromon.

 _"S-Supongo que la mayoría de las mujeres humanas son como Yuno-san"_ comprendió Shoutmon, mirando la situación con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Zenjirou se reía por lo bajo.

Ballistamon sonrió, hasta notar que el vocalista se sobaba la garganta.

-¿Te sientes bien, Goro?- le preguntó al humano, algo preocupado.

-Yo... Auch, creo que esforcé mucho la garganta- admitió el joven, con un hilo de voz, y tosió un poco.

-¡¿EH?!- lo quedó mirando el resto de la banda, tanto así que la guitarrista soltó los cachetes de Kokoromon, quien parpadeó, curiosa.

-¡I-Imposible!- se asustó el baterista.

-¡Aun nos falta una ronda más de canciones!- gimió la guitarrista, frustrada.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dejamos solo instrumental?- sugirió el bajista, nervioso.

-La gente vino a escucharnos. Si dejamos solo el instrumental, se van a enojar- señaló el otro guitarrista, algo molesto.

-¡¿Entonces que hacemos?!- gimió la mujer- ¡¿Por qué justo ahora tu garganta, Goro?!- le recriminó a su amigo, quien bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

-P-Parece que tenemos problemas...- murmuró Kyosuke, algo preocupado.

-Si Goro-san no puede cantar más, entonces no podrán seguir tocando- señaló Zenjirou.

-Entonces... ¿terminará la fiesta?- comprendió Shoutmon, haciendo que Kokoromon lo mirara.

-La fiesta no importa, lo que importa es que no hemos recogido suficiente dinero- corrigió la guitarrista, haciéndolo parpadear.

-¡¿E-EH?! ¡¿N-No lo han hecho?!- se preocupó Kokoromon, a lo que la mujer asintió- Ay- gimió, nerviosa.

-... Si se terminan las canciones, ya no habrá motivo para que los demás estén aquí- murmuró Shoutmon, pensativo.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!- le gruñeron los miembros de la banda, sobresaltándolo.

-¡E-Esperen un poco...!- pidió el pelirrojo, extrañándolos- ¿T-Tienen la lista de canciones que sigue?- les pidió, confundiéndolos.

-S-Sí...- asintió el vocalista, sobando su garganta, y mostrándole un papel a Shoutmon, quien lo tomó y leyó, ante la curiosidad de su pareja y sus amigos.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienen las canciones?- preguntó Zenjirou, confundido, y más cuando el pelirrojo sonrió, satisfecho.

-... Me las sé todas- informó Shoutmon, dándole un leve golpe al papel.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendieron los hermanos _Tsurugi_ , al igual que los miembros de la banda.

-¿T-Te las sabes _todas?-_ murmuró sorprendida Kokoromon.

-Sí. Ustedes adaptan canciones, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Shoutmon al sorprendido vocalista, quien asintió- Lo sabía. Estas canciones las escuchaba de pequeño, ¿te acuerdas, Ballistamon?-

-Sí- sonrió el digimon satisfecho- Goro, chicos, no se preocupen. Él es mi amigo, y, aunque no lo crean, es buen cantante- les informó a la banda- Podrá reemplazar a Goro sin problemas-

-Bueno, con ese disfraz, cualquiera diría que él estaría listo para cantar- admitió el baterista, mirando el aspecto de Shoutmon, avergonzándolo.

-¿De qué es el _cosplay?_ \- preguntó curiosa la guitarrista, mientras Zenjirou se aguantaba la risa.

 _"¿P-Por qué todos dicen que estoy haciendo cosplay?"_ gimió Shoutmon, avergonzado.

-En todo caso- Kokoromon se acercó a Goro, sonriendo- ¿Podrías permitirle a _Ryu-kun_ ayudarte?- le pidió, haciendo que los hermanos _Tsurugi_ y Ballistamon ladearan la cabeza, sin saber quien era " _Ryu-kun"_.

-Bueno... Supongo que no tenemos de otra- suspiró el guitarrista, mientras el vocalista asentía, sonriendo un poco- Solo espero que no tengas _miedo_ _escénico_ \- le advirtió a Shoutmon, quien asintió.

-Entonces, será mejor prepararnos- sentenció el baterista, a lo que los demás miembros del grupo asintieron, y subieron al escenario, puesto que las personas que disfrutaban la fiesta no se percatarían de las preparaciones.

-Este, _Ryu_ , ¿verdad?- el guitarrista miró a Shoutmon- Tú también sube. Te diremos que hacer- le señaló con el pulgar.

-S-Sí- asintió el pelirrojo, dejando su vaso vacío en un mesón, pero, antes de poder subir, Kokoromon lo abrazó por la espalda, extrañándolo- ¿Q-Qué pasa?- se volteó, confundido.

-Pues...- sonrió inocentemente la pelinaranja, para ponerse de puntillas y darle un suave beso a su pareja, para sonrojo de Zenjirou y los demás miembros de la banda- Suerte- se separó y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ah-Ah, sí...- asintió Shoutmon, sonrojado, sonriendo un poco.

-¡Nosotros también queremos un poco de suerte~!- pidieron los demás miembros de la banda, para risa de la guitarrista, cabreando de una a Shoutmon.

-¡¿N-No estaban preocupados hace un segundo?!- les gruñó el pelirrojo, indignado.

-E-Espero que todo resulte bien...- sonrió incomodo Kyosuke, hasta notar que su hermano escribía algo en el celular- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Zenjirou?-

-Jejeje. Acabo de enviar la noticia- sonrió el pelicafé, confundiendo a su hermano mayor y a su compañero.

* * *

El grupo que había ido a ver el circo, caminando por un parque, suspiró, algo decepcionado.

-Ah- suspiró Akari, algo preocupada- Pobre de Akira-kun y su familia. Tengo entendido que los medicamentos para el _cáncer_ son bastante caros-

-Y si contamos que no hay mucha probabilidad de que el paciente sobreviva...- murmuró Taiki, para después negar con la cabeza, preocupado- Me siento tan impotente...-

-... No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo- le aseguró su amiga, preocupada.

-Las enfermedades humanas son más complejas para nosotros, los digimon- aseguró Wizardmon, mientras Sky subía a Cutemon a sus hombros, en un intento de animarlo.

-No importa si un digimon como Cutemon o Kokory trate de curar a la señora, no creo que sea posible sanarla- aseguró tristemente Sky.

-... Ya veo. Incluso el _cáncer_ es algo que ni los digimon pueden sanar...- se entristeció Akari, preocupando a Taiki.

-Pero eso explica que MetalEtemon y los demás sean tan agresivos con otros digimon-kyu- admitió Cutemon, tomando la atención de sus amigos- Quieren ser ellos los que sanen a la humana, y se sienten amenazados con otros, como si les fueran a robar-kyu-

- _Mires por donde lo mires, fue una buena idea que fueran en estas formas Gijinka_ \- opinó Dorulumon, en el xros loader de Akari- _Aun así, Taiki..._ -

-Sí... Akira no tiene cazado a ninguno de esos digimon, lo que significa que, si no será blanco de Kopierer o el _Proyecto_ , lo será de los cazadores que comprendan su situación- aseguró el pelicafé, serio- Hay muchos que no obedecen las reglas, como Kai- señaló.

-Pero él está con el Relojero, ¿verdad?- señaló Akari, recordando al rubio.

-... Ahora que lo dices...- murmuró Taiki, pero, como los demás, se percató en un aura deprimente, por lo que se detuvo y miró al grupo de Tagiru, sentado en una banca, totalmente deprimido, a excepción de Bearmon, quien, parado, jugaba con un balón de basquetbol- ¡Ah! Tagiru- sonrió, sobresaltando al otro grupo.

-¿T-Taiki-san...?- jadearon Tagiru y Yuu, azules.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¡¿A qué son geniales las formas _Gijinkas?!_ \- les preguntó Sky a Damemon y a Gumdramon, quienes bajaron la cabeza, deprimidos, confundiéndola.

-... Nunca antes había... había explotado así... Nunca más...- gimió Damemon.

-... Si el Rey se entera me va a despellejar, me agarrará a palos, y me matará, para después revivirme y volver a matarme...- gimió Gumdramon, azul del miedo, confundiendo a Taiki y a Akari.

-P-Parece ser que las cosas no fueron bien con ustedes- señaló Akari, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-... ¿Bien...?- jadeó Jack, haciendo reír a Sky pero confundiendo a Wizardmon.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Akari? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se percató Saburo.

-Vinimos a acompañar a Taiki-kyu- explicó Cutemon, sorprendiéndolos un poco por su forma _Gijinka._

-¿Eh? Y yo pensando que iban en una cita- admitió el joven pelicafé, sobresaltando a sus dos amigos.

-¡C-Claro que no! ¡S-Solo debía vigilar que Taiki no se sobre-esforzara!- aseguró Akari, avergonzada.

-Eso dice Akari-san~- sonrió divertido Tagiru, pero se asustó por la miradita recibida por parte de la joven.

-En todo caso, al parecer ambos grupos hemos tenido malos resultados- suspiró Taiki, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿T-Tan mal fue hablar con los del circo?- se preocupó Yuu.

-N-No es que haya sido malo, pero no pudimos contradecirlos- admitió el pelicafé- En todo caso, aunque ellos rechazaron nuestra ayuda, tendremos que vigilar el circo, pero como visitantes- les informó al grupo.

-¡¿Y quién pagará todas esas entradas?!- exigió saber Jack, sobresaltando al joven- ¡Ya se han aprovechado mucho de mi!-

-¡Wizardmon!- Sky señaló a su amigo, haciendo que este la quedara mirando, para después bajar la cabeza, deprimido.

Taiki sonrió levemente, hasta notar que vibraba su celular, por lo que lo sacó, para ver que tenía un mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede?- se le acercó Akari, curiosa.

-... Zenjirou me mandó un mensaje- informó Taiki, extrañando a los presentes- Quiere que vayamos a una dirección que mandó- se confundió.

-¿P-Para qué?- se extrañó la pelirroja, mientras los demás intercambiaban mirada.

-Dice que... ¿Qué veremos al _Rey cantando?_ \- parpadeó Taiki, confundido.

-... ¿AH?- lo quedó mirando Gumdramon.

* * *

 _Estanque Central_.

El estanque central de _Tokyo_ era constituido por un enorme río, cercano a un puente, y lleno de vida silvestre, puesto que se podían ver a varios patos nadar y volar sin ningún problema. Habían varios cuidadores que, en ese momento, alimentaban o jugaban con los animales.

-¡Bien, amiguitos!- el cuidador de parque dejó la jaula en el césped, cerca de la orilla, y la abrió, permitiendo que el _pato_ y sus _patitos_ salieran, en sumo silencio- ¡Ahora están en casa!- sonrió-No traten de escaparse de nuevo- agregó, antes de irse a dónde estaba su compañera, quien acariciaba a algunos cisnes.

-... ¿Q-Qué hacemos...?- murmuraron al mismo tiempo los _Pickmon_ , sudando a mares, mirando a Starmon, quien tragó saliva.

-N-No perdamos la calma, y tratemos de hablar l-lo más bajo posible- les pidió el _pato_ a sus súbditos, los cuales asintieron- L-Lo primero que debemos hacer, es buscar una manera de salir de aquí sin que esos cuidadores se den cuenta-

-¡Sí...!- asintieron los _patitos_ , pero se taparon el pico cuando el _pato_ mayor les hizo _"SSSSHHHHHHHH"_

 _-_ En todo caso, empecemos a buscar una salida- ordenó Starmon, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

El _pato_ y los _patitos_ se dispusieron a dar unos pasos, pero se sobresaltaron cuando un pato adulto se les acercó, curioso.

- _¡C-Cuack! ¡Cuack! ¡Cuack!_ \- comenzó a decir Starmon, sacudiendo sus alas, en un intento de espantar al animal, pero, para su sorpresa, el pato respondió con un suave _Cuack._

Los _Pickmon_ intercambiaron mirada, sumamente confundidos.

Entonces, para más sorpresa de los digimon _Gijinka_ , el pato se acercó más a Starmon, comenzando a picotearle suavemente, espantando al digimon y que este se alejara varios pasos.

-¿Q-Qué le pasa...?- murmuró Starmon, acomodándose los lentes, confundido y receloso.

-... _Boss_ \- lo llamó un _Pickmon_ , sudando un poco, tomando su atención-... Es hembra...-

Esa sola declaración dejó en blanco y horrorizado a Starmon, quien miró de inmediato a la hembra, quien se le acercó con más insistencia, _demasiado cariñosa_.

- _¡CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_ \- el digimon _Gijinka_ se fue hecho una bala, seguido de la hembra, dejando a los _patitos_ solos.

-... ¿Amor a primera vista?- sugirió un _Pickmon,_ a lo que los demás comenzaron a meditar, ignorando el _aprieto_ en el que estaba el jefe...

* * *

 _ **¡Bien, lectores, espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte del especial!**_

 _ **Sí, sé que dije que estaría partido en dos partes, pero creo que es demasiada trama para solo dos cap, y quería que se distribuyera bien la historia^^'**_

* * *

 _ ***** **jbadillodavila**_ _ ¡Que bien que te gustara el cap anterior X3!

 _ ***Fanny_**_ ¡Sí, la primera vez que se ha visto una forma oficial _Gijinka_ en digimon fue en el manga del Xros Wars. ¡Ese manga es bastante bueno^^! Ya has visto como la ha sufrido Shoutmon en la cita. Es un digimon casi sin conocimiento del mundo humano^^'

 _ ***Luisanna Suarez_**_ Sí, Tagiru es un payaso cuando intenta ser _cool_ ^^' ¡Me alegra que te encanten mis historias X3!

 _ ***Nova_**_ Sipi, las cosas se salieron de control^^' Técnicamente, los padres de Ren se enteraron de lo de Kuro por el informe de Forward por el incidente con los niños de primaria^^ [además de que ahora, cuando toman en brazo a Kuro, pesa mucho más^^']

 _ ***takedigi_**_ ¡Me gustó que te emocionaras con las formas _Gijinkas!_ También me pregunto el cómo es que Tagiru y Yuu se hicieron amigos^^'

No es por nada, pero me gusta escribir de los miembros del _Proyecto_ cuando están como civiles. No sé... Creo que eso me permite darles más desarrollo^^

* * *

 ** _¡En fin, queridos lectores!_**

 ** _¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado y reído con esta parte del fic^^!_**

 ** _Los invito a ver mi Fan Ending, y en participar en las votaciones de Personajes Favoritos, todo en mi blog X3_**

 ** _¡Sin más, me retiro X3!_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**

 ** _PD: perdonen cualquier error de ortografía, es que escribo en mis tiempos libre [estoy en periodo de exámenes, ¡envíenme suerte^^'!]_**


	3. Circo Platinum Monkey

_**Circo Platinum Monkey**_

* * *

-Bien...- murmuró Taiki, quien estaba frente a la entrada de la fiesta junto a sus amigos, notando que había bastante bullicio dentro del salón, mientras Wizardmon compraba las entradas junto a Jack.

-¿Es aquí la dirección?- le preguntó Akari, mientras el pelicafé volvía a revisar el celular.

-Sí, no hay duda alguna- aseguró Taiki.

-Parece que todos se están divirtiendo adentro- murmuró Saburo, curioso, escuchando el bullicio en el interior.

-Realmente, no entiendo a qué quiere llegar Zenjirou- suspiró la peliroja.

-¿El Rey? ¿Cantando? Por favor- bufó Gumdramon, mientras Tagiru se emocionaba por entrar- Como si alguien como él conociera la palabra _diversión_ -

-Vamos, vamos...- sonrió incómodo Taiki.

-¡Cierto! De seguro, Shoutmon debió ser el compañero de Yuu- señaló Tagiru, divertido.

-¡Sí! ¡Los aburridos se atraen!- sonrió divertido Gumdramon.

-¿Eh?- se confundió Taiki.

- **S-Siguen con eso...** \- gruñó por lo bajo Yuu, mientras Saburo sonreía incómodo, y Damemon suspiraba.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Nos debemos divertir~!- alentó Sky.

-Siento que algo irá mal-kyu- admitió Cutemon, mientras Bearmon comía feliz una paleta, aun sosteniendo el balón de basquetbol.

-Ah...- Wizardmon se acercó al grupo junto a Jack, algo deprimido- Las entradas ya han sido pagadas, y además dimos un poco para la beneficencia que están haciendo-

-¡Gracias, Wizardmon!- sonrieron contentos Tagiru, Saburo y Sky, antes de entrar los tres al salón, junto a Gumdramon y Bearmon.

-A veces, envidio a los niños...- suspiró Jack, siguiendo como los demás a sus amigos- No tienen que preocuparse de lo monetario- se rascó la mejilla.

-Pero Sky-chan no es una niña- señaló Cutemon.

-Mentalmente, sí- admitió el peliblanco, un poco incómodo.

-Gracias, Wizardmon- le agradeció Taiki al digimon _Gijinka_ , el cual asintió levemente- Y perdona, por hacerte pagar con dinero mágico-

-Bueno, es un acto de beneficencia, así que supongo que lo que he hecho no es malo... creo...- murmuró Wizardmon, tratando de ser positivo.

-No te preocupes- le sugirió Yuu.

Entonces, el grupo se detuvo al presenciar la gran multitud de jóvenes aglomerados en el enorme salón, mientras las luces ambientales cambiaban de colores al ritmo de la música... pero eso no sorprendió a los jóvenes.

Los que los dejó sorprendidos, era ver parado en el escenario al Rey del Mundo Digital, en su forma _Gijinka,_ cantando entusiasmado y al ritmo de la música, siendo el foco central del entusiasmo de los humanos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh- jadeó Gumdramon, con un hilo de voz, parpadeando varias veces, mientras Tagiru estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido y entusiasmado.

-Beeeeeeeeeee- sonrió Bearmon, siendo ignorado por el pelimorado.

-Es... Es...- parpadeó Saburo, tan sorprendido como Akari, Yuu, Damemon, Jack, Cutemon y Wizardmon.

-¿S-Shoutmon...?- murmuró Taiki, sonriendo sorprendido.

- _¡Kudou Taiki!_ \- se les acercó Zenjirou, junto a Ballistamon y Kokoromon, tomando la atención del grupo.

-Que bien que pudieron venir-sonrió el digimon robot.

-¡¿B-Ballistamon?!- parpadeó Akari- ¿E-Estás bien estando aquí en esa forma?- miró para todos lados, sorprendida.

-¡Soy la _Mascota_ del equipo de mantenimiento!- aseguró Ballistamon, levantando un poco los brazos, sonriendo.

-Y-Ya veo... Los demás piensan que es un disfraz- comprendió Taiki, mientras que el resto de sus amigos seguían en _shock_.

-Y, ¿Kokoromon?- Akari miró a la pelinaranja, quien sonrió tiernamente- ¡Woa! ¡Te ves preciosa~!- se acercó a su amiga, encantada por su forma _Gijinka_

-¡Oye! ¡¿Q-Qué significa esto?!- exigió saber Gumdramon, agarrando a Zenjirou de la camisa, sobresaltándolo- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-zarandeó al pelicafé.

-Cuernomon está ayudando a la banda- sonrió Kokoromon, tomando la atención del grupo- El vocalista esforzó mucho la garganta y ya no podía cantar, así que él decidió reemplazarlo- contó, entusiasmada.

-Ya veo- sonrió Taiki- Era de esperarse de Shoutmon-

-¡PERO, KOKOROMON-SAMA, ESTO ES DEMASIADO DIVERTIDO!- la quedó mirando Gumdramon, sin soltar al mareado Zenjirou.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó inocentemente la pelinaranja, confundida.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EL REY PUEDA HACER ALGO ASÍ DE ASOMBROSO!- aseguró el pelimorado- ¡ES DEMASIADO ABURRIDO!-

-¿A-Así ves a Shoutmon...?- parpadeó Taiki, sonriendo apenado.

-Cálmate, Gumdramon- le pidió Ballistamon.

-¡PERO ES QUE ESTO ES...!- trató de explicarse el pelimorado, apuntando al escenario.

- _Es algo normal_ \- aseguró Dorulumon, en el xros loader, tomando la atención del grupo- _Shoutmon suele hacer este tipo de eventos_ -admitió.

-¡¿AH?!- lo quedaron mirando los presentes, a excepción de Ballistamon y Cutemon.

-Efectivamente-kyu- asintió el niño _Gijinka_.

-A veces, Shoutmon va a las escuelas de los diferentes _Países Digitales_ para hacerles un _show_ de rock a los pequeños- contó Ballistamon- O incluso ha cantado en eventos o fiestas de digimon que le han pedido su participación-

-... ¿E-En... verdad...?- jadeó Gumdramon, con los ojos como platos-Pero... Nunca me dijo...- bajó la cabeza, atónito.

- _Mph_. _¿Por qué el Rey debería siquiera decirte?-_ bufó Vormundmon, cabreando al pequeño y avergonzando a Saburo.

- _Claramente, él ha querido mantener estas participaciones lo menos públicas posibles_ \- admitió Dorulumon- _Solo para evitar problemas, ya que teme que lo vean como un Rey descuidado, o que es demasiado joven para el cargo-_

-Así que hasta en el mundo digital los _chismes_ suelen ser un peligro, ¿no?- murmuró pensativo Jack, mientras Sky parpadeaba, algo sorprendida.

-Responsabilidad antes que el ocio- aseguró Ballistamon.

 _-Efectivamente-_ concordó Dorulumon.

Gumdramon hizo una mueca, ofendido y amurrado, puesto que nunca se había enterado de esos _show_ que hacía en privado el Rey, y eso que estuvo viviendo en el castillo mucho tiempo...

Era un lado que desconocía del Rey...

-Me suena como a un _Robin Hood_ del rock- admitió Sky.

-Es una comparación bastante dispareja, Sky-san- aseguró Wizardmon, a lo que su amiga sonrió traviesamente.

-Bueno, nosotros siempre hemos sabido que a Shoutmon le gusta mucho cantar, ¿no?- Taiki miró a Akari y a Yuu, quienes asintieron, sonriendo.

-Aunque es sorprendente verlo cantar tan despreocupadamente- admitió el rubio, mirando al pelirrojo en el escenario, aclamado por los humanos.

-Te equivocas si piensas que parece un novato- señaló Damemon, cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto-kyu- asintió Cutemon, mientras Bearmon seguía con su paleta.

-Es genial...- murmuró Saburo, asombrado.

-¡Más que asombroso!- aseguró Tagiru, entusiasmado, sobresaltando a su amigo- ¡Parece toda una estrella del rock! ¡El Rey del rock!-

-Shoutmon te impresionó, ¿verdad?- sonrió Taiki.

-¡Claramente, Taiki-san!- sonrió el joven de _googles_ , echando humo de la nariz, emocionado- ¡¿Verdad, Jack?!- miró al peliblanco, quien sonrió levemente.

-Sí. Está cantando bastante bien- sonrió Jack, a lo que el joven asintió varias veces- Pero me sorprende que se sepa esta canción-admitió.

-... ¿Cuál es?- parpadeó Tagiru, confundido, a lo que el adolescente casi se cae de espaldas.

-¿T-Te asombraste de su forma de cantar sin conocer la canción...?- lo quedó mirando Jack, a lo que el niño sonrió apenado- Veamos... Me parece que es _"The Phoenix"_ , de _"Fall out boy"_ \- señaló, pensativo- Tiene un buen ritmo- asintió, sonriendo levemente.

En eso, se percató que sus amigos lo quedaron mirando, por lo que empezó a sonrojarse de a poco...

-¡T-También me gusta el rock! ¡¿A-Algún problema?!- exigió saber el peliblanco, avergonzado.

-Jijiji. Jacky siempre se avergüenza de sus gustos~- sonrió divertida Sky.

-¡S-Sky!-

-Pobre Jack~- se burló Tagiru.

-¡¿Te pago fichas para que juegues, y así me pagas, _chico googles_?!-

Ante eso, Taiki y los demás se rieron levemente del avergonzado peliblanco, quien murmuró por lo bajo, más sonrojado.

-... Genial...- escucharon, y miraron a Kokoromon, quien los estaba ignorando, mirando solamente al pelirrojo a lo lejos-... Se ve genial...-

-Vamos, vamos~- Tagiru comenzó a darle codazos a la pelinaranja, extrañándola- Kokory~, parece que estás totalmente encantada~- se burló.

-Tagiru, no molestes a Kokoromon- lo regañó Yuu, pero recibió una risa burlona del joven.

-... Sí- murmuró Kokoromon, tomando la atención de sus amigos- Nunca antes había visto a Shoutmon tan contento... Él suele sonreír, pero nunca lo vi sonreír así...- juntó sus manos en su pecho, observando al pelirrojo-... Hay muchas cosas que no sé de Shoutmon, y me sorprendo cada vez que aprendo cosas nuevas de él... Cada vez que aprendo, siento que lo admiro más, por todo lo que ha hecho y quiere hacer por nuestra gente... Y ahora, creo...- sonrió tiernamente, sonrojada-... Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de él- confesó inocentemente, enternecida.

Ante su honesta y tierna confesión, sus amigos se sonrojaron de la simple sorpresa.

-¡GHA! ¡K-Kokoromon emana demasiada inocencia!- Tagiru se tapó el rostro con los brazos, llorando a mares- ¡N-No puedo burlarme de su sinceridad!- gimió, avergonzado de si mismo.

-¡Realmente...!- Zenjirou se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo, mientras Ballistamon le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-E-Están exagerando...- los quedó mirando Yuu, mientras Damemon sonreía levemente.

-¡K-Kokory creció tanto...!- gimió Sky, hipando, sobresaltando a Wizardmon.

-¡Es muy tierna-kyu!- aseguró Cutemon, a lo que Akari asintió, sonriendo enternecida.

Gumdramon hizo una mueca, avergonzado.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar con esto?- murmuró Jack, mirando para otro lado, algo incómodo, tomando la atención de Taiki y Saburo- Soy el hermano, y aun así...- suspiró.

-Sería divertido verte en un estado _hermano-celoso_ \- admitió Saburo, sonriendo levemente.

-¿No sería algo tarde? Digo, ya están comprometidos y todo…- señaló el peliblanco, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

Taiki también sonrió, y se percató que Kokoromon no los escuchaba. Seguía mirando al pelirrojo en el escenario, encantada con su forma de cantar y expresarse...

 _"... Me alegro por ti, Shoutmon"_ sonrió el joven, también mirando el escenario, disfrutando de la música que cantaba su compañero, la cual hacía gritar de entusiasmo a los jóvenes _"Esto es lo que más te gusta hacer, ¿verdad? Que tu voz alcance a los corazones de los demás, y les traiga alegría"_ recordó.

Entonces, los últimos toques de la batería indicaron que la canción terminó, lo cual fue seguido por el grito de entusiasmo de los espectadores, incluyendo los de Tagiru, Sky y Saburo.

- _¡¿CÓMO SE SIENTEN SUS CORAZONES?!-_ preguntó Shoutmon, entusiasmado, a lo que el público volvió a gritar, esta vez pidiendo otra canción.

-¿Q-Quieren otra...?- parpadeó un guitarrista, sorprendido con todo el entusiasmo de los espectadores.

-Bueno... Ryu sabe cantar demasiado bien- admitió el baterista, igual de sorprendido.

-¡Queremos otra!- gritaban Tagiru, Saburo y Sky, emocionados al igual que otros jóvenes.

- _¡¿QUIEREN MÁS?!-_ preguntó Shoutmon, recibiendo otra ola de gritos de apoyo, mientras sus amigos miraban sonriendo el escenario, al igual que Kyosuke y el asombrado y contento vocalista- _¡BIEN! ¡CONTINUEMOS! ¡MI VOZ QUEDARA MARCADA EN SUS CORAZONES! ¡¿Y QUIEREN SABER POR QUÉ?!-_ ante su pregunta, los jóvenes gritaron, emocionados- _¡Je! ¡Si quieren saber, se los diré!-_ sentenció.

Ante esa frase, Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Yuu, Damemon, Cutemon y Ballistamon parpadearon, para después sobresaltarse al ver lo que venía...

- _¡SOY SHOUTMON! ¡EL REY DEL MUNDO DIGITAL! ¡HARÉ QUE SUS ALMAS SE ESTREMEZCAN Y SE ENCIENDAN CON MI MUSICA!-_ gritó Shoutmon, entusiasmado, recibiendo la aclamación de su público.

-¿Él... acaba de...?- parpadeó Jack, atónito, con un tic en la ceja.

-¿D-De decir... su identidad...?- parpadeó Wizardmon, también descolocado, mientras que Gumdramon estaba en blanco, con la boca completamente abierta por semejante despistes del Rey.

-¿Frente… a todos…?- murmuró Yuu, sorprendido.

-P-Pero, parece que los demás no se han dado cuenta- señaló Zenjirou, mirando para todos lados, nervioso.

-D-Deben de creer que es algún seudónimo- señaló Taiki, suspirando aliviado de que nadie se percatara de ese pequeño pero GRAN detalle.

-Shoutmon se entusiasma mucho cuando se pone a cantar- admitió Ballistamon- Llega a olvidarse de la situación-

-¡Ese Shoutmon...!- refunfuñó Akari, molesta y aliviada- ¡Hay cosas que nunca cambian! Sigue teniendo esa boca tan floja...- puso las manos en las caderas.

- _Concuerdo contigo_ \- aseguró Dorulumon, también aliviado de que no pasara nada más.

-Te equivocas si piensas que al menos no ha pasado a mayores-dame- le comentó Damemon, mirando al entusiasmado gentío al igual que Yuu.

-Se están emocionando demasiado...- murmuró el rubio.

-¡OTRA! ¡OTRA!- gritaban Tagiru, Sky y Saburo, emocionados.

-Ellos también- le señaló Damemon a su compañero.

-Sabemos cómo es Sky-chan, Saburo-san puede ser algo entusiasta, pero ya es obvio que Tagiru es un idiota- aseguró el rubio, algo fastidiado de los gritos de sus amigos.

-Exactamente-kyu- asintió Cutemon, de acuerdo.

-Ah- parpadeó Taiki, notando que la banda comenzaba a tocar un instrumental, para entusiasmo del público- Que bien, cantarán otra canción- sonrió, contento.

-¿Te parece bien?- se extrañó Jack, tomando su atención- Si los humanos se entusiasman lo suficiente, tal vez sea demasiado complicado sacar a Cuernomon de aquí- le señaló.

-El mundo del espectáculo, ¿no?- sonrió Taiki, a lo que el peliblanco asintió- Está bien, Jack. Aún falta para que empiece el espectáculo del circo, así que no estamos faltos de tiempo, además...- miró a su compañero en el escenario- Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba cantar-

-Bueno...- Jack movió los hombros, poniendo las manos en su nuca, respetando la decisión del joven.

 _"Entonces, ¿el Rey también puede actuar como idiota...?"_ pensó Gumdramon, haciendo una mueca _"Y después me regaña..."_ frunció el ceño, ofendido.

En eso, se percató que Kokoromon seguía mirando asombrada el escenario, por lo que hizo otra mueca, celoso. Le dio unos leves tirones a su chaleco, tomando su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Gumdramon?- parpadeó Kokoromon, curiosa.

-...- el pequeño hizo una mueca, avergonzado, sin saber qué decirle a la joven para que ella supiera que él también era genial...

-... ¿No alcanzas a ver?- sugirió su amiga, dejándolo _shockeado_.

-¡N-No soy tan pequeño...!- gruñó Gumdramon, rojo de la vergüenza, hasta que Kokoromon le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- admitió la pelinaranja, sonriendo apenada.

-...- el pequeño parpadeó, e infló las mejillas, un poco ofendido, pero sin poder patalear al ser Kokoromon quien le hizo la broma.

- _¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS?!_ -les preguntó Shoutmon a su público, el cual gritó con fuerza, emocionado- _¡Espero sigan el ritmo, porque mi alma está ardiendo!-_ aseguró, aferrándose con fuerza al micrófono, el cual, de a poco, comenzó a tomar una tonalidad rojiza...

-... ¿Eh?- parpadearon Taiki y los demás, a excepción de Bearmon, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en su paleta.

-¿A-Acaso...?- murmuró Taiki, con un hilo de voz, comenzando a asustarse al percatarse de lo que iba a ocurrir...

- _¡COMENCEMOS!-_ gritó Shoutmon, vitoreado por los jóvenes, sin darse cuenta que el micrófono estaba al rojo vivo...

Y, sin más, explotó en sus manos, sobresaltándolo junto a la banda y a los espectadores, quienes callaron de golpe por el susto.

... Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente...

-... ¿Ah?- parpadeó Shoutmon, mirando los restos del micrófono en sus manos, los cuales colgaban levemente por un cable, y emanaban un poco de humo...

Entonces, se activó el sistema _contra incendio_ en el techo, provocando que una silenciosa lluvia cayera en todo el salón de eventos, provocando que los espectadores comenzaran a cubrirse y caminar por todos lados, buscando refugio, mientras exclamaban, confundidos y nerviosos...

Los únicos que no se movían eran el grupo de Taiki, puesto que estaban completamente en blanco, ignorando la lluvia.

-¿E-Eso... de-de recién...?- murmuró Yuu, parpadeando.

-S-Sí...- sonrió nervioso Taiki, mientras Akari y Zenjirou tenían la boca completamente abierta de la sorpresa- F-Fue el _Soul Crusher_...-

-L-La técnica que amplifica las emociones de Shoutmon en fuego, lanzadas por su micrófono- recordó Ballistamon, en blanco.

- _P-Parece que un micrófono humano no aguanta el poder de un digimon_ -sentenció Dorulumon, negando con la cabeza.

-¿P-Pudo usar sin darse cuenta una d-de sus técnicas...?- murmuró Wizardmon, atónito como los demás.

-¿Y-Y me dicen a mi... idiota...?- parpadeó Gumdramon, en blanco, mientras Kokoromon levantaba una mano, sintiendo el agua que caía, para sonreír levemente, divertida.

-¡Aguas Frescas!- parpadeó Bearmon, mirando la lluvia- ¡¿Habrán de tamarindo, jamaica o limón?!- se entusiasmó, dando saltitos, ignorado por los atónitos Sky y Saburo.

-Y-Ya sabía que debíamos irnos antes...- murmuró Jack, sin saber cómo iban a salvarse de semejante lío.

-¡GENIAL!- chilló Tagiru, emocionado, sobresaltando al peliblanco- ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!-

-¡TAGIRU!- lo callaron Jack y Yuu, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que bajara la cabeza, desanimado.

Shoutmon, parado en el escenario, ignoraba el agua que caía encima suyo y solo miraba los restos del micrófono en sus manos, totalmente en blanco...

¿Qué fue lo que hizo...?

* * *

-Woa...- parpadeó Ranamon, parada en la rama de un árbol en la enorme arboleada de la ciudad, mirando desde ahí el llamativo circo junto a los demás miembros de _Jäger_ en _Tokio_.

-Es la primera vez que veo un circo digimon- admitió Delta A, parado en la rama de al lado, acomodándose los lentes negros.

-Sí. En _Aldea Natural_ no hacíamos ese tipo de fiestas- recordó su amiga, pensativa.

-Que tontería- bufó Gaiomon, en una rama más baja, tomando la atención de ambos compañeros- En el Mundo Digital hay demasiados payasos como para sorprenderse por ver algunos en este basurero-

-Lo dice el _Payasito N°1_ ~- silbó Ranamon, divertida, mientras Delta A se rascaba la cabeza, fastidiado.

-¡Soy el _Asesino y Caza recompensa N°1!_ \- la corrigió el samurái, cabreándose de golpe, puesto que la hembra siempre se burlaba de él y su título.

-Ojalá fueras igual de rápido para pensar, que para reclamar- señaló Ranamon, divertida, cabreando más al samurái.

-Luke, ¿qué es lo que haremos?- le preguntó Delta A a la liebre, quien estaba parado en la punta del árbol, mirando al circo- ¿Crees que el Proyecto tratará de atacarlos?-

-...- la liebre lo miró de reojo, y después volvió su mirada al circo-... No-

-Entonces...- murmuró Delta A, ignorando la burla de Ranamon al cabreado Gaiomon- ¿Estarán bien? Detecto demasiados digimon-

-... El _Xros Heart_ se hará cargo-murmuró Luke, bajando a la rama en la que estaba el dragón.

-Debemos seguir neutralizando a los Kopierer, ¿no?- comprendió Delta A- Espero que Jack y los demás no tengan tantos problemas- admitió.

-¡¿Eh?!- Ranamon los quedó mirando, extrañándolos- ¡¿N-No iremos al circo?!- gimió, frustrada.

-Vamos, Ranamon. También quiero ir, pero la Jefa nos encargó vigilar _Tokio_ \- le recordó Delta A.

-Ah... Y yo que quiero ver a Kokory y a los demás...- suspiró Ranamon, amurrada- Apuesto que Gaiomon también quiere ver a Sky y a Wizardmon- miró divertida al cabreado samurái.

- _T-Tsch -_ Gaiomon miró para otra parte, fastidiado- Si están bien, no es necesario meterme- bufó.

-Ah. Lo admitiste fácilmente~- sonrió Ranamon, cabreando más al digimon de armadura negra- Supongo que eres rápido para reclamar, pero no para pensar~-

-¡Ven aquí, Enana!- enfurecido, el samurái comenzó a perseguir a la joven digimon entre las ramas del árbol, observados por el fastidiado Delta A, y el curioso Luke.

 _"S-Supongo que esto también es un circo..."_ suspiró el dragón, hasta percatarse que Luke revisaba sus bolsillos.

-...- Luke dejó de revisarse los bolsillos, serio, y le tendió la mano vacía al digimon de lentes, extrañándolo-... Dinero-

-... ¿Eh?- parpadeó Delta A, confundido.

-... Para comprar palomitas-

Ante eso, el dragón casi se cae de la rama.

-¡L-Luke! ¡S-Sería demasiado malo si alguien te ve!- le señaló Delta A- Además que aún tenemos provisiones-

-... Huelen bien-

Delta A se tapó el rostro con la mano.

¿Quién era el líder en ese grupo…?

* * *

Un suspiro colectivo fue escuchado en una de las plazas de la ciudad, en la que estaba sentado el grupo de Taiki en una banca y en el césped, todos ellos en blanco por lo sucedido anteriormente en el acto de beneficencia.

-¿C-Cómo fue que terminamos así…?- murmuró Yuu, algo pálido, frunciendo levemente el ceño con un tic, sentado en una banca junto a Akari, Sky y Bearmon, mientras que Gumdramon, Tagiru, Saburo, Cutemon, Jack y Zenjirou estaban tirados en el césped.

Taiki, Kokoromon, Damemon, Wizardmon y Ballistamon estaban al lado de Shoutmon, quien estaba acurrucado apoyado en un árbol, totalmente deprimido.

-Cuernomon, anímate- le pidió la pelinaranja a su pareja, quien lloraba en silencio, hipando.

-S-Soy el Rey… y-y no solo arruiné una simple cita, sino que también terminé arruinando por completo un acto de beneficencia- gimió el pelirrojo- ¿C-Cómo puedo siquiera levantar la mirada?-

-E-Estás siendo demasiado exigente contigo mismo, Shoutmon- sonrió Taiki, nervioso por el estado de ánimo de su compañero.

-N-Nunca antes… Nunca antes había vivido un día tan desastroso con digimon _Gijinka_ \- aseguró Jack, sin ganas de levantarse del césped- Ah… Se nota la falta que hacen la Jefa y sus reglas- suspiró.

-Una vez estuve en una misión con Rap, Delta A y Seadramon en forma _Gijinka_ \- recordó Saburo, sonriendo nervioso- No pasó nada malo gracias a las órdenes de Samanta-

-¡Dejen de recriminarnos en la cara nuestro comportamiento!- les gruñó Gumdramon, ofendido, sobresaltándolos.

-No puedo creer que me sienta identificado con Gumdramon-dame- admitió Damemon, mientras Ballistamon le daba palmaditas al deprimido Shoutmon.

-¡Pues yo creo que hoy ha sido un día demasiado divertido!- sonrió Tagiru, pero se sobresaltó por las miradas asesinas recibidas por Yuu y Jack.

-Jeje. También pienso lo mismo~-admitió Sky, rascándose la mejilla, a lo que el rubio y el peliblanco agacharon la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia.

-Zenjirou, ¿realmente tu hermano estará bien?- le preguntó Akari al pelicafé, quien levantó la cara, deprimido.

-Nii-san declaró que la explosión del micrófono fue un error de mantenimiento y que por eso se sobrecargó y explotó- le aseguró Zenjirou, desanimado- Así que, como la falta fue nuestra, nosotros tendremos que pagar los daños- gimió, tirando la cara al césped.

-¡R-Realmente lo lamento!- chilló Shoutmon, deprimido.

-Vamos, vamos- trató de calmarlo Ballistamon, sobándole la espalda.

-Shoutmon, bueno. No fue tu culpa- trató de animarlo Taiki- Es la primera vez que estás en esta forma _Gijinka_ , así que era natural que algo se saliera de control-aseguró.

-… Pero…- gimió Shoutmon, preocupando un poco a Kokoromon.

- _¡Exactamente, majestad!_ \- asintió Vormundmon- _¡Así que no se preocupe! ¡No es su culpa que los elementos humanos sean tan débiles y frágiles…!_ -

-¡Grrrrr!- le gruñó Zenjirou a Saburo, sobresaltándolo.

-¡P-Perdona a Vormundmon!- gimió el pelicafé, nervioso.

-¿Realmente fue culpa de nosotros lo que pasó-kyu?- murmuró Cutemon, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a la pálida Akari- El que hizo el desastre fue Shoutmon-recordó.

Al escuchar eso, el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, más deprimido, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

-Por favor, Cutemon…- murmuró Taiki.

-Está muy sensible-kyu- se defendió el pequeño, mientras Jack y Yuu suspiraban.

-¡ARG!- gruñó Gumdramon, ya harto- ¡¿Qué está haciendo, Rey?!- se acercó al deprimido pelirrojo- ¡Parece derrotado!-

-… No aguanto-

-¿Eh?- eso hizo parpadear a Taiki y a Gumdramon.

-¡No aguanto como los humanos llevan este tipo de vida!- pataleó el pelirrojo, sobresaltando a los presentes- ¡Tienen un margen social que no comprendo, su comida puede llegar a ser un peligro, sus jóvenes pueden ser más desesperante que los digimon, y su tecnología es demasiado delicada! ¡ADEMÁS QUE EL AMBIENTE QUE DAN…!-

-¿E-Está haciendo un berrinche…?- parpadeó Jack, mientras Tagiru estaba totalmente asombrado.

-¡C-Contrólate, Shoutmon! ¡No debes convertirte en tu _antiguo yo!_ \- ordenó Zenjirou, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Akari.

-Aunque sería algo divertido de volver a ver- admitió Sky, a lo que Wizardmon suspiró.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso!- el pelirrojo se tiró al césped, molesto- ¡Taiki, no sé cómo puedes vivir así todo el tiempo!-

-¿Eh? ¿A-A qué te refieres?-se extrañó el joven, mientras Ballistamon y Damemon intercambiaban mirada, confundidos.

-Es que, me di cuenta…- admitió Shoutmon, mirando de reojo a su amigo- Me di cuenta que los humanos están _apagados_ -

Eso confundió, pero al mismo tiempo preocupó a Taiki.

-¿Apagados?- se confundió Gumdramon- ¡¿Acaso Tagiru tiene un botón o algo así?!-

-¡¿EH?!- se _shockeó_ Tagiru, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Saburo.

-¡No seas idiota!- Shoutmon se sentó, ofendido, a lo que el pelimorado infló una mejilla, amurrado.

-Cuernomon, ¿a qué te refieres?- Kokoromon se agachó a su altura, mirándolo, curiosa y un poco preocupada.

-…- el pelirrojo la miró, algo serio y avergonzado, y bajó la mirada- Me di cuenta, mientras caminábamos por la ciudad, o cuando estuvimos en la fiesta... Han pasado unos días desde el incidente del secuestro de los pequeños, y el resto de los humanos actúan con temor, pero no hacen nada para solucionarlo- explicó, serio- Es… Como si les dificultara vivir con lo que tienen, con lo que sucede y viven así, sin más, sin importarle o sin tratar de obtenerlo… Es como si solo pensaran en ellos, y… ¡Arg! ¡Es confuso!- se rascó la cabellera, algo pensativo y nervioso.

- _Como si no estuvieran completamente satisfechos con lo que tienen_ \- le señaló Dorulumon, serio, por lo que Akari sacó su xros loader, y Cutemon se apoyaba en sus rodillas, mirando el aparato naranja- _También lo noté. Es como si llevaran un malestar en sus hombros, ¿no?-_

-Sí- asintió Ballistamon- A veces también siento algo así, cuando ayudo a Zenjirou o a Kyosuke en trabajos como los de hoy- señaló, haciendo parpadear al joven de pelo parado- Los humanos tratan de desviar su malestar en otro, ya sea burlándose, comiendo, o bailando. Es como si huyeran de sus propios problemas, sin la intención de querer resolverlos-

-Exactamente- suspiró Shoutmon- Se siente tan raro… Al principio, pensaba que eran solo mis nervios por no poder entender la sociedad humana, pero ahora que pasó todo esto…- se rascó el cuello.

-Sentir el pesimismo de los humanos en el ambiente…- murmuró Damemon, serio y pensativo, tomando la atención de Yuu- Es verdad, es algo agobiante… Me equivocaría decir si eso no fue algo que me incomodó cuando estábamos en el _árcade_ -admitió.

-Cierto…- murmuró Gumdramon- También me sentí raro… ¡Estaba entusiasmado por los juegos, aunque molesto porque Tagiru resultara un perdedor, y porque Bearmon es un tramposo!- señaló, ofendiendo a su compañero y haciendo parpadear al pequeño digimon _Gijinka_ \- Pero… También sentí un peso en los hombros-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso todos se han visto afectados por algo?- parpadeó Tagiru, preocupado como los demás humanos.

-¿Habrá sido por eso que se volvieron locos?-Jack se quedó mirando a Gumdramon y a Damemon, incomodándolos.

-… Bueno, eso es algo natural- parpadeó Kokoromon, tomando la atención de sus amigos- Los humanos son más asustadizos que los digimon, ¿verdad?- miró a Wizardmon.

-… Sí, efectivamente- asintió el joven de chaqueta verde- He vivido por cinco años en el mundo humano, así que me acostumbré a este ambiente pesado que se aprecia en la comunidad humana- recordó- Creo que, antes de usar mi magia para hacerles tomar forma humana, debí haberles explicado qué se siente estar en un ambiente bajo los estándares humanos. Perdonen- se disculpó, preocupado.

-¡N-No es tu culpa, Wizardmon!- aseguró Akari, algo nerviosa.

- _Comprendo, comprendo_ \- murmuró Wisemon en el xros loader de Taiki, quien sacó su aparato- _Estás diciendo que a nosotros, los digimon, pueden llegar a afectarnos más aun el sentir de los humanos cuando estamos en estas formas Gijinka, más que en nuestra verdadera apariencia, ¿correcto?_ -preguntó, a lo que Wizardmon asintió- _Eso explicaría, en parte, las razones por las que alguno digimon deciden usar la energía negativa humana para hacerse más fuertes-_

-Samanta siempre dice cosas pésimas sobre los humanos- recordó Sky, mirando el cielo- La verdad, yo los veo a todos como gente genial, pero creo que es porque soy una mestiza… Jacky, ¿alguna vez has sentido esa especie de molestia que están sintiendo Damemon y los demás?-miró a su hermano, quien se puso boca arriba, con las manos en la nuca.

-… ¿Una molestia sobre los humanos…?- murmuró el peliblanco.

-¡S-Sobre el ambiente humano!- corrigió Saburo, un poco avergonzado.

-Mm…- meditó Jack, frunciendo levemente el ceño, sintiendo que a su mente venía unos recuerdos no gratos…

… Unos recuerdos que le recordaban ver algo menos grato que el sentimiento de malestar humano...

-Cuando aumentan los precios de los repuestos- mintió, mirando al cielo.

-¿N-No es eso un poco avaro-kyu? -lo quedó mirando Cutemon.

-Con todo lo que gasté en las fichas hoy, tengo todo el derecho para decir algo así- se defendió Jack, a lo que Tagiru sonrió, algo divertido y apenado.

-… Entonces…- murmuró Shoutmon, apretando un puño, nervioso, tomando la atención de Kokoromon y de Taiki- ¿Este es el miedo humano a no tener _nada?_ ¿A no significar _nada?_ ¿A no ser _algo?_... Es sofocante- cerró los ojos.

-… ¿Realmente?- preguntó Taiki, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara al igual que el resto de sus amigos- Soy humano, así que tal vez por eso no tengo esa misma percepción que tienen todos ustedes, pero creo que es algo natural. Nosotros podemos tener miedo a seguir avanzando, a hacer algo que cambie para siempre nuestra forma de ser, y tal vez ese paso no pueda ser enmendando, pero…- sonrió, sorprendiendo a Akari- ¿No es eso lo que hace que ser humano sea tan emocionante?- preguntó, sonriendo- A diferencia de los digimon, nuestras vidas son cortas, y tal vez por eso seamos tan aprensivos con los demás y con nosotros mismos, pero no todos los humanos son así. Hay muchos que deciden dar la vuelta y hacer algo, en vez de quedarse sin hacer nada- le señaló a Shoutmon.

-¡Exacto!- sonrió Tagiru, levantándose de una- ¡No entiendo mucho de lo que hablan, pero yo siempre hago algo sin quedarme quieto!-

-Estás cerca y algo lejos del contexto, _chico googles_ \- sonrió Jack, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Jack, solo dile que es idiota- le pidió Yuu, sonriendo levemente.

-Pero…- murmuró Shoutmon, aun algo preocupado- Sé que ustedes son diferentes, pero… Los demás humanos…- señaló, recordando a las mujeres que habían estado hablando a sus espaldas solo por su apariencia, el claro temor de los policías, y los nervios de los adolescentes por la situación, queriendo distraerse con una excusa- Ah, es como si se quedaran sin hacer nada. Los demás humanos no tienen un objetivo, y solo viven el día a día sin motivación…-

Sus palabras tomaron la atención de Taiki.

-Bueno… En ese sentido, creo que el Mundo Digital es más divertido- admitió Gumdramon, colocando las manos en su nuca.

"… _Yo…"_ pensó Taiki, mirando a su confundido compañero _"… ¿Yo tengo algún sueño…?"_

Ese pensamiento nunca antes había cruzado su mente. Siempre se había dedicado a ayudar a otros, sin importarle que eso significara que terminara totalmente exhausto, y sin interesarle los beneficios…

Pero… ¿él tenía su propio sueño? ¿Tenía alguna motivación? Ayudar a los demás no era una especie de sueño o motivación, sino que era algo que a él le gustaba hacer…

"… _¿Seré… como esos humanos que incomodaron a Shoutmon?"_ se preguntó, comenzando a meditar.

-¿Taiki?- parpadeó Akari, notando el cambio en el pelicafé.

-¡Aun así!- Sky se levantó, con los brazos arriba, tomando la atención de todo el grupo- ¡¿Podemos cambiar de tema?! ¡Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas!- aseguró, mirando suplicante a sus amigos, tiernamente confundida.

-Vamos. No es un tema tan complicado- sonrió Saburo- ¿Verdad, Tagiru?- miró al joven, haciéndolo parpadear.

-¡P-Por supuesto! ¡E-Es demasiado fácil de entender!- mintió el joven de _googles_ , rascándose la nariz, sonriendo nervioso.

-Eso es lo que él dice- suspiró Yuu, haciendo que Damemon sonriera levemente.

-Se puede llegar a ser tan cara dura…- bufó Gumdramon, mirando para otro lado, ofendiendo a su compañero.

-¡YA LA HICISTE, GUMDRAMON!- Tagiru se abalanzó al pelimorado, comenzando a tirarse de las mechas con él.

-¡AUNQUE ESTÉ EN ESTA FORMA HUMANA NO PODRÁS CONMIGO!-

-S-Son tan motivados…- suspiró Akari, mientras Bearmon los ignoraba al seguir comiendo de su paleta.

-¡Cierto! ¡Tenemos que estar todos motivados!- Zenjirou también se levantó.

-Si no, no podrán pagar- le señaló Ballistamon, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡Ballistamon, apóyame!- gimió el joven, aferrándose al digimon robot.

-Aun así, es un alivio que nadie se asuste al ver a Ballistamon-kyu- señaló Cutemon, mirando el parque, en el cual solo habían algunos niños jugando la pelota, vigilados por sus nerviosos padres.

-Todos siguen pensando que es una especie de disfraz- sonrió Taiki.

-¡Esto significa…!- Sky miró a Wizardmon, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-T-Tendré que usar mi magia, ¿verdad?-comprendió el joven, a lo que su amiga asintió varias veces, por lo que bajó la cabeza, desanimado.

-Perdona, Wizardmon- se disculpó Ballistamon, sintiendo pena ajena por el digimon _Gijinka._

-Jejeje- sonrió Saburo, divertido.

Kokoromon también sonrió, pero se percató que su pareja aún seguía algo desanimado e incómodo.

-… ¿Realmente te afecta tanto el miedo humano?- le preguntó la pelinaranja, tomando su atención.

-N-No es que me afecte… pero incomoda- admitió Shoutmon- Sentir ese nerviosismo y vacío… Kokoromon, tú has vivido toda tu vida en este mundo- le señaló, haciéndola parpadear- ¿Cómo te acostumbraste a esos ambientes?-

-Pues… Nunca los he notado- admitió, descolocándolo- Digo, puede que estén ahí, pero mis ojitos no pueden ver…- trató de explicarse.

-Supongo que la inocencia de Kokoromon es más fuerte que el pesimismo humano, ¿no?- señaló Jack, a lo que Sky sonrió, contenta.

-…-Shoutmon se quedó mirando a su pareja, quien seguía pensativa-… ¿Realmente Samanta es tu compañera?-

-Sip, junto a Slayerdramon- sonrió la pelinaranja.

-¡¿QUÉ INTENTAS DECIR, CUERNOMON?!-se ofendió Jack, levantándose de golpe, con el puño en alto, mientras Saburo sonreía, sumamente incómodo.

-S-Shoutmon, eso fue demasiado cruel- sonrió Taiki, incómodo.

-Pero es verdad- se defendió el pelirrojo- Es un misterio que aun no comprendo del todo-

-Bueno, Sam y Kokoromon son demasiado diferentes…- sonrió Saburo, también incómodo.

-En todo caso…- Kokoromon tomó las manos de su pareja, y lo hizo levantarse junto a ella, haciéndolo parpadear- ¡Sonríe~!-le pidió, sonriendo tiernamente, sonrojándolo.

-¿N-No estás molesta?- parpadeó Shoutmon, extrañando a su pareja- S-Siento que terminé arruinando todo…- confesó, deprimido- Jamás pensé que el mundo humano me superaría de esta forma-

- _¡No diga eso, majestad! ¡Usted es el Rey de nuestro mundo, si dice eso…!_ \- comenzó a señalar Vormundmon, pero Saburo agarró su xros loader, tapando la pantalla- _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-_

-Si quieres, te conseguimos una cinta-kyu- le sugirió Cutemon al joven, haciéndolo sonreír incómodo.

-¡Como dijo Tagiru, hoy fue un día muy divertido!- sonrió Kokoromon- ¡La pasé muy bien contigo, Shoutmon!- le aseguró al pelirrojo, sonrojándolo- ¡Es la primera vez que te veo cantar algo escuchable, y fue sorprendente!-

-…- el pelirrojo parpadeó, sin poder evitar sonreír por las palabras de su pareja, hasta darse cuenta de lo último- ¿C-Cómo que _escuchable?-_

-Es que ese ruido con el que me despertaste esa vez era un horrible ruido, pero esta vez cantaste algo genial- sonrió inocentemente Kokoromon, sobresaltando a Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Cutemon y Ballistamon por lo que dijo.

-¿D-Disculpa?- sonrió ofendido Shoutmon, haciendo parpadear a la pelinaranja- ¡Esa vez utilicé una de mis canciones más estridentes, pero eso no significa que era ruido!-

-¡Sonaba peor que una alarma, así que sí era peor que un ruido!-

-¡Era música, Kokoromon! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que el rock es música y arte?!-

-¡RUIDO! ¡RUIDO! ¡RUIDO! ¡ERA UN GRAN RUIDO!-

-¡ERA ARTE, IDIOTA!-

-¡ERA RUIDO, _RUIDOMON!_ -

Y siguieron discutiendo, ante la mirada del resto de sus amigos.

-D-De nuevo…- sonrió incómodo Taiki, y hasta algo deprimido al ver como la pareja volvía con una de sus discusiones.

-Taiki-san, ¿y si mejor vamos al circo?- le pidió Yuu a su amigo, bastante fastidiado- Está empezando a atardecer-

-Te equivocas si nos vamos ahora. Tienen que calmarlos- Damemon le señaló a la pareja que no paraba de discutir, tanto así que estaban chocando cabeza.

-Y a ellos- Cutemon señaló a Tagiru y a Gumdramon, quienes seguían tirándose de las mechas.

-Necesitaremos grúas para separarlos- sonrió Saburo, a lo que Jack asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Varias- opinó Ballistamon, a lo que Wizardmon suspiró levemente.

-Ah, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?- se lamentó Akari, mientras Zenjirou se rascaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué habrán querido decir?- sonrió Bearmon, con su paleta en la boca, haciendo suspirar a la pelirroja.

Taiki sonrió, sin poder evitar divertirse un poco al comprender que el ambiente se había vuelto más jovial…

* * *

 _Y, así, atardeció por completo…_

 _Circo Platinum Monkey._

La _plaza_ que componía la zona donde las entretenciones del circo eran llevadas a cabo se encontraba bastante atareada, puesto que muchas familias o grupos de amigos habían decidido ver la función de aquel curioso pero entretenido circo.

-Mira, mira…- sonrió divertida Hana, caminando por el lugar junto a un fastidiado Kai- Pensar que los digimon bajarían tanto la guardia… Lamentablemente, la mayoría son de razas que ya investigué, así que no valdría la pena hacer un _movimiento_ \- sentenció, mirando de reojo al rubio a su lado.

-¿P-Por qué rayos me trajiste aquí?- la quedó mirando Kai, con un tic en la ceja.

-Querías buscar a un _Bakomon_ , ¿verdad?-le señaló la peliceleste, haciéndolo bufar- Me alegra que quieras ayudar tanto a nuestra causa, pero por ahora será mejor no llamar la atención, y si te presionas en realizar esa misión, te saldrá todo mal- le indicó- Además, Klinge, Klauen y Fang están dormidos- le recordó, colocando su mano en su cartera de cuero azul- No tendrías apoyo logístico, y no cuentes con Lilithmon. Está retocándose- agregó.

-P-Podría ir a buscar uno con Tactimon…- murmuró el rubio, no muy seguro, puesto que era consciente que el samurái no se prestaría para una misión de bajo nivel, y sacarlo en el mundo humano haría que los enemigos se percataran de su presencia.

Al ver la rendición del joven, Hana sonrió, y se detuvo al igual que el niño cuando un _Monzaemon_ rojo se les acercó, tendiéndoles unos globos con el rostro de _MetalEtemon_.

-¿T-Te parezco un crío…?- murmuró Kai, enojado, hasta sobresaltarse cuando Hana sonrió y recibió el globo.

-Vamos, vamos, Kai. No seas maleducado- le sonrió levemente la mujer, haciendo que hiciera una mueca, incómodo y molesto- ¿O es que a tu edad harás una escena?- sugirió, sin dejar la sonrisa, cabreando al joven.

El rubio tragó saliva, y, costosamente, recibió el globo por parte del digimon marioneta, quien sonrió, hasta que una manada de niños se le abalanzaron encima, divertidos, pidiendo canciones y globos.

-Mira, te queda bien andar con un globo- sonrió divertida Hana, mirando a Kai, quien estaba enojado y rojo de la vergüenza- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si disfrutamos un poco esta hospitalidad, _Kai-chan_?-

" _V-Vieja…"_ la quedó mirando el rubio, con un tic en la ceja _"N-No vinimos p-para investigar este sitio, sino para que te burles de mí, ¿verdad?"_ pensó, enojado, mientras la peliceleste no dejaba de sonreír levemente.

Hana siguió camino junto al rubio, hasta percatarse en una silueta que caminó cerca de ellos, quedando algo extrañada o intrigada al reconocerla.

" _Vaya…"_ sonrió levemente, sin dejar de caminar _"Me había olvidado de ellos… Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que planean hacer en este sitio?"_ pensó, sonriendo.

* * *

-¡Eres tan lindo~!- aseguró Airu, abrazando con fuerza a un _Bucchiemon_ , quien se suponía debía estar vendiendo paletas de caramelo, pero la rubia no le permitía moverse.

-¡T-Tengo q-que trabajar…!-gimió el digimon hada, adolorido.

-Airu, deja el escándalo- le pidió Ren, parado al lado de su amiga junto a su hermanita, quien comía encantada un algodón de azúcar azul- Harás que nos queden mirando-

-¡Pero…!- se quejó la rubia, sin soltar al asfixiado digimon- ¡Es tan lindo! Y parece que no te han cazado, ¿verdad~?- miró a _Bucchiemon_ , quien comenzó a sudar a mares.

-Por favor… ¿En qué pensaba mamá cuando te invitó?- suspiró Ren, colocando su palma en la frente, hasta percatarse que la boina de su hermana se movió levemente- ¿Eh?-

Se inclinó más por detrás de la pequeña, notando como el sombrero se movió. Entonces, una cola negra punta blanca se asomó levemente.

Ren se quedó mirando a su hermana, quien comía, sin percatarse de que había sido pillada.

-Oye… Misty- la llamó el peliazul, tomando su atención- Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila sin tu gato bestia- le señaló, haciéndola parpadear- Ya que **lo dejamos en casa,** porque **no podíamos traer animales al circo** \- le indicó, sonriendo enojado, a lo que la sonrisa de la niña se extendió más, nerviosa, mientras su sombrero comenzaba a temblar.

-C-Confío en Kuro…- sonrió Misty, tragando- ¡E-Es un gatito tan listo…!- se dispuso a alejarse, hasta que la mano de su hermano le sujetó el cuello de la chaqueta negra.

-… Misty- la quedó mirando Ren, haciéndola sudar a mares- ¿Qué hay debajo de tu boina?-

-… ¿Pelo?- sonrió Misty, a lo que su hermano hizo una mueca.

Entonces, de un movimiento, Ren le sacó el sombrero a su hermana, mostrando a Kuro acurrucado en su cabeza, con algodón de azúcar en la boca. El gato se quedó mirando al peliazul, en blanco al ser descubierto.

-¡LO SABÍA!- gruñó Ren, mientras Airu parpadeaba, sorprendida al ver a Kuro- ¡Misty, ¿por qué lo trajiste?!- la regañó.

-¡E-Es que Kuro estaría solo! ¡No sería justo!- se defendió Misty, e intentó agarrar su sombrero, pero su hermano lo puso en alto, por lo que no lo alcanzaba- ¡Hermanito, si papá ve a Kuro lo mandará a la casa!-

-¡A un manicomio de gatos deberían llevarlo…!- le aseguró Ren, pero se sobresaltó cuando su gato se le tiró encima, comenzando a arañarle la cara- ¡GHA!-

-¡Jajajaja!- se rió Airu, soltando a _Bucchiemon_ , quien, al verse libre, se fue raudamente.

-¡KURO! ¡S-SUELTAME!- exigió Ren, tratando de quitarse al felino, mientras Misty aprovechaba y le quitaba su sombrero.

-¡Kuro~!- la niña llamó a su gato, quien usó el rostro de Ren como soporte para saltar a la cabeza de su ama, siendo ocultado rápidamente al ponerse ella su sombrero- ¡Recuperación completa~!-

-E-Ese maldito _cyborg_ …- gruñó Ren, con los ojos cerrados, muy adolorido, puesto que el felino le había dejado la cara totalmente arañada.

-¿Algún problema, piel de princesa?- Kuro se asomó levemente por el sombrero, sonriendo divertido.

-¡TE VOY A…!- gruñó el peliazul, pero el gato se había ocultado nuevamente bajo la boina- ¡Misty, le diré a papá que trajiste a esa bola de pelos!- le aseguró a su hermana.

-¡¿Ah?!- se entristeció Misty- ¡Pero Kuro es un gato bueno!- aseguró.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Ren?- sonrió Airu, acercándose a la niña y tomándola por los hombros- ¡Misty-chan se ve tan linda cuando abraza a ese gato tan feo~!- aseguró, chocando su mejilla con la de la pequeña, haciéndole cosquillas- ¡Este lugar no es tan bonito, y necesito la dulzura de Misty-chan para sobrevivir~!- sentenció, apapachando a la peliazul.

-D-Dices eso porque a ti no te arañaron…- bufó el peliazul, enojado.

-¿Qué pasó?- escuchó, y vio acercarse a sus padres, ambos con palomitas y manzanas de caramelo compradas.

-¡Dulces~!- se alegró Misty, acercándose a su mamá, mirando la manzana.

-Jeje. Primero, debes comerte el algodón de azúcar- le sonrió Haru, a lo que la niña asintió, comenzando a terminarse el dulce.

-¿Eh? Ren, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?- se percató Héctor, mirando el rostro arañado de su hijo.

-El muy pobre se cayó- se burló Airu, cabreando a su amigo- Ah, pensar que el hermano de Misty-chan es alguien tan torpe…- suspiró, sonriendo divertida.

-A-Airu…- la quedó mirando Ren, hasta que su padre le entregó las palomitas.

-Vamos, no se ve tan grave- sonrió el adulto, acariciándole la cabeza a su sorprendido hijo- ¿Qué tal si pasamos por las atracciones? Son unas cuantas, pero al menos nos permitirán hacer tiempo para esperar la función- le señaló.

-…- Ren parpadeó, y miró para otro lado, molesto y avergonzado- Ha-Hagan lo que quieran- bufó, sacando palomitas y comiendo un poco.

Héctor sonrió, satisfecho, mientras Airu sonreía, divertida por la vergüenza de su amigo.

Haru también sonrió, pero se quedó mirando la cola que sobresalía de debajo del sombrero de su hija, quedándose confundida.

El _Bucchiemon_ que había podido huir de los brazos de Airu se asomó detrás de una tienda, algo aliviado de ver a la rubia y a los humanos que la acompañaban alejarse. Suspiró, aliviado, y miró las paletas que debía vender, sonriendo decidido, ¡iba a vender todos esos dulces, para ganar mucho dinero, por el bien de _Hime-san!_

Aun así, el digimon hada se quedó quieto cuando un portal al _DigiQuartz_ se abrió detrás de él, en la superficie de la tienda, y, cuando miró para atrás, unas enormes garras salieron del portal, agarrándolo con fuerza y entrándolo, produciendo que la entrada se cerrara.

Aquello solo fue visto por una silueta parada detrás de la tienda, la cual sonrió y se alejó rápidamente…

* * *

-¡WOA!- se asombraron Tagiru y Gumdramon, parados cerca de la enorme tienda del circo junto al resto del grupo, a excepción de Taiki, Jack y Wizardmon.

-Hacía mucho que no veía una carpa de circo- sonrió Zenjirou, al lado de un hombre que utilizaba una enorme chaqueta _Montgomery,_ junto a un sombrero del mismo color, solo pudiendo ver sus ojos. Era Ballistamon en su forma _Gijika_.

-Tiene parecido a las que hay en nuestro mundo- señaló Cutemon, de la mano de Akari.

-Me pregunto qué veremos~- pensó en voz alta Sky, al lado de Kokoromon, quien asintió, emocionada- Los circos alemanes son una cosa, pero uno japonés con digimon…- murmuró, soñadora.

-Mientras me quite este sabor amargo…- suspiró Shoutmon, apesadumbrado.

-Te equivocas si sigues tan deprimido-dame- le indicó Damemon, al lado de Yuu, quien suspiró levemente.

-¡Ojalá vea un oso!- sonrió Tagiru, haciendo sonreír levemente a Saburo, el cual llevaba de la mano a Bearmon, para impedir que se produjera algún incidente.

-Bien- escucharon, y vieron acercarse a Taiki, Jack y Wizardmon- Entradas compradas- sonrió el pelicafé.

-¡Perfecto!- se alegraron Tagiru y Gumdramon, entusiasmados.

-Y al parecer, pronto va a empezar la función- señaló Yuu, sacando su celular para ver la hora, a lo que Damemon se asomó un poco, para ver.

-¿No costaron mucho las entradas?- les preguntó Ballistamon.

-Supongo que ya es muy tarde para preocuparnos de esos detalles…- suspiró Jack.

-A-Al menos el dinero creado por mi magia no desaparecerá, así que no tengo cargo de consciencia… creo…- suspiró Wizardmon.

-¡Vamos, ustedes dos!- sonrió Sky, sujetando de la mano al peliblanco y al castaño, sonrojando a este último- ¡Anímense! ¡Y vayamos a buscar buenos asientos…!- les indicó, dando unos pasos, pero Tagiru se puso frente a ellos, extrañándolos.

-… Sky-chan, ¿no habrás olvidado algo?- le preguntó el joven de _googles_ , serio, preocupando levemente a la peligris.

-¿D-De qué hablas, _Chico Googles?_ \- se extrañó Jack, mientras sus amigos intercambiaban mirada.

-¿Me olvidé de algo…?- parpadeó Sky, confundida.

-Vamos, Sky-chan. No me decepciones- le pidió Tagiru, aun sumamente serio.

Sky frunció el ceño, confundida, hasta abrir los ojos, comprendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo.

-¡LOS DULCES!- respondió, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

-¡Exactamente!- asintió Tagiru, decidido- ¡¿De qué sirve ver una función de circo, sin siquiera comer un poco de algodón de azúcar, probar un poco de maní confitado, o secarse la lengua con una manzana acaramelada?!-

-¡Eso mismo!- asintió varias veces Sky, de acuerdo con él- ¡¿C-Cómo pude olvidar algo como eso?! ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!- se tapó el rostro, apenada, ante las miradas en blanco de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, Sky-chan- Tagiru puso su mano en el hombro de la peligris- Para algo están los amigos- sentenció, sonriendo con un leve brillo en los dientes.

-¿E-Es en serio…?- los quedaron mirando Jack y Shoutmon, mientras Gumdramon estaba con un tic en la ceja.

-T-Taiki-san, ¿seguro que Tagiru no participará en la función?- le preguntó Yuu a su amigo, extrañándolo- Tagiru haría un buen papel de payaso. Le sale natural- sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

-E-Eso fue algo cruel, Yuu-kun- aseguró Akari, sonriendo apenada.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos de comer algo- sonrió Zenjirou, a lo que Saburo asintió, sonriendo.

-¡P-Pero si no estamos aquí para comer!- aseguró Yuu.

-Exacto. Vinimos para reafirmar la seguridad del circo, no para tonterías- les recordó Shoutmon a Tagiru y a Sky, quienes comenzaron a hacer puchero.

-Sky-san…- suspiró Wizardmon.

-No se pongan así- les pidió Ballistamon.

-Peroooooo…- gimieron Tagiru y Sky, a lo que Yuu y Damemon suspiraron.

-S-Sé que todos esos dulces suenan deliciosos, p-pero no podemos distraernos del objetivo- les indicó Shoutmon, sin poder evitar imaginarse la comida que el joven había mencionado anteriormente.

-… Rey glotón- lo quedó mirando Gumdramon, avergonzándolo.

-Estás babeando-kyu- le indicó Cutemon al pelirrojo.

-¡C-Cierren la boca!- les ordenó Shoutmon.

-… Paletas acarameladas…- escucharon, y miraron a Kokoromon, quien estaba babeando levemente, soñadora- Gomitas, chupetes, algodón de azúcar, palitos dulces, _hot dog_ , papas fritas…- pensó en voz alta, imaginándose cada uno de esos alimentos.

Entonces, el sonido de varios estómagos hambrientos comenzó a escucharse en el grupo, por lo que los jóvenes y digimon _gijinka_ se quedaron quietos, avergonzados.

-… E-El último…- murmuró Jack, sonrojado- ¡Este será el último gasto que hacemos, ¿entendido?!- sentenció, avergonzado.

-¡Gracias, Jacky~!- se alegraron Tagiru, Sky, Kokoromon, Zenjirou y Saburo, mientras Bear seguía con su paleta.

Wizardmon suspiró.

-P-Por favor…- murmuró Yuu, incómodo y sonrojado, lo que hizo sonreír a Damemon.

-Lo mejor será comprar solo una caja grande de palomitas, ¿no? Sería suficiente para todos- sugirió Jack, recibiendo la mirada reprobativa de Tagiru, Saburo, Sky, Zenjirou y Kokoromon.

-¿Solo **eso?-** murmuró Sky, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué clase de traición es esta, hermano mío?-

-Tenemos una variedad de dulces para escoger, **¿y solo palomitas?-** recriminó Tagiru.

-¡ARG! ¡BIEN! ¡Ustedes ganan, pero dejen de mirarme como si hubiera asesinado a alguien!- exigió el peliblanco, avergonzado, a lo que los jóvenes y la digimon _Gijinka_ sonrieron, más animados, haciéndolo suspirar.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos!- contentos a más no poder, Tagiru y Sky agarraron de los brazos a Jack, comenzando a arrastrarlo rápidamente hacia la tienda de dulces más cercana, a lo que el grupo comenzó a seguirlos de manera más calmada.

-Son como niños-kyu- suspiró Cutemon, haciendo sonreír a Akari y a Taiki.

-Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo, así que podemos ir todos y escoger cada uno un dulce- sugirió Taiki, sonriéndole a Akari, quien parpadeó, y miró para otro lado, avergonzada, extrañando a su amigo.

-Ya quiero comer dulces…- sonrió Saburo, emocionado, a lo que Zenjirou asintió varias veces.

-¡Eso, eso!- sonrió Bearmon, a lo que Ballistamon sonrió.

Yuu hizo una mueca, avergonzado porque también quería comer pero no quería admitirlo. Damemon notó aquello, por lo que sonrió, contento.

-¿Tú también quieres comer dulces, Cuernomon?- la Kokoromon miró a su pareja, quien tragó saliva, apenado.

-Que Rey tan hambriento. ¿No puede controlar su glotonería?- comentó Gumdramon, divertido.

-¡Gum…!- Shoutmon, ofendido, se dispone a darle un coscorrón al niño, asustándolo, pero Kokoromon detuvo suavemente el brazo del pelirrojo, extrañándolo.

-No seas tan bravucón- lo regañó Kokoromon, inflando una mejilla, incomodando al pelirrojo- Y yo también estoy ansiosa~- aseguró, abrazando el brazo de Shoutmon, quien parpadeó, sonrojado- Los dulces saben mejor en compañía, ¿verdad?-

-B-Bueno…- Shoutmon se rascó la mejilla, apenado, haciendo sonreír a su pareja.

Gumdramon, al verlos tan _melosos_ , infló una mejilla, amurrado, sin atreverse a separarlos porque fue Kokoromon-sama quien se puso cariñosa.

"… _Mm…"_ Akari se percató en cómo la pareja de digimon _Gijinka_ caminaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, avergonzada, y, tímidamente, miró a Taiki, quien hablaba contento con Saburo _"… Él no es así…"_ se lamentó, pero negó, apenada por pensar en algo como eso.

No podía negar que le sorprendía ver la faceta _cariñosa_ de Shoutmon cuando estaba junto a Kokoromon, pero el hecho de verlos como _humanos_ le hacía sentir decepción, por el hecho de que Taiki no actuara así… ¡Pero no es que hubiera algo entre ellos…! ¡Solo eran buenos amigos, nada más…!

Pero… no podía evitar lamentarse por ser solo eso… _amigos_ …

" _¿Cómo Kokoromon-chan hizo que un bruto como Shoutmon se volviera su pareja…?"_ se lamentó en silencio, extrañando a Cutemon, quien, de la mano con ella, parpadeó.

En eso, ambos amigos se detuvieron, puesto que un grupito de _Gekomon_ pasó frente a ellos rápidamente, nerviosos. Intercambiaron mirada, preocupados por ese extraño comportamiento. Ignorando que como el resto de sus amigos seguían camino, la pelirroja y el pequeño pelirosa siguieron a los _Gekomon_.

Los siguieron hasta la parte trasera del circo, donde estaban estacionados los vehículos con los que viajaban los cirqueros. Se colocaron detrás de un minivan, observando a los _Gekomon_ , que miraban para todos lados, nerviosos, puesto que no había nadie más en esa zona, hasta percatarse que en Akira. El pelinegro estaba grabando con el celular a MetalEtemon, quien, encima de uno de los camiones, estaba practicando sus poses para la función.

-¡Akira, Akira!- los digimon anfibios llamaron al pelinegro, tomando su atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no están en su puesto de trabajo?- se extrañó Akira, dejando de grabar, mientras MetalEtemon seguía con las señas y poses de _rock_.

-¡E-Está pasando algo raro!- le aseguró un _Gekomon_ , extrañándolo y tomando la atención de Akari y Cutemon- ¡N-No vemos a ninguno de los _Bucchiemon!-_ informó, nervioso.

- _WHAT?!-_ se quedó atónito MetalEtemon, mientras Akira se quedaba sorprendido.

Akari frunció el ceño, preocupada, mientras Cutemon ponía sus manos en sus mejillas, sorprendido.

-¡F-Fuimos con los _Etemon_ , pero tampoco los hemos visto!- chilló nervioso otro _Gekomon_.

-¡Solo estamos nosotros, los _Monzaemon_ , y los _Neemon_!-avisó otro digimon anfibio, aferrándose a su trompeta, nervioso.

 _-¡Kane_ y los demás cirqueros están preocupados!-agregó otro _Gekomon_.

- _OH MY GOD!_ \- exclamó MetalEtemon, saltando dramáticamente y aterrizando junto al sorprendido y preocupado pelinegro- ¡Ya sé que dije que quiero brillar, pero para que rivales de mi misma casa desaparezcan por eso…!- suspiró- ¡No necesito tanto apoyo familiar…!-

-¡MetalEtemon, no creo que eso sea lo que esté pasando!- le aseguró Akira, nervioso, haciéndolo parpadear- ¿Por qué los chicos desaparecen de esta forma…? Si-Si no están, la función…-murmuró, preocupado, a lo que los digimon anfibios bajaron la cabeza, nerviosos- ¡¿S-Seguros que han buscado por todas partes?!-

-¡No los encontramos!- aseguraron los digimon, nerviosos.

-¡T-Tal vez sea un cazador!- Akari se acercó al pelinegro junto a Cutemon, sobresaltando a los _Gekomon_ \- ¡Déjenos ayudarlos!-

-¡¿D-De nuevo están aquí?!- se molestó Akira- ¡¿Acaso el _Xros Heart_ está detrás de esto?!- exigió saber, molesto.

-¡Ya sabía que el _Rey_ dañaría a su otra competencia de la nobleza!- la señaló dramáticamente MetalEtemon, indignado.

-¡Usa la cabeza-kyu!- Cutemon, harto de las poses del mono, le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla, haciéndolo saltar y chillar dramáticamente de dolor.

-¡Claro que no!- le aseguró Akari a Akira, quien frunció el ceño, sin creerle- Akira-kun, sé que no confías en nosotros porque temes que podemos arruinar o cancelar el _show_ , pero que desaparezcan tus compañeros es muy grave-ante sus palabras, el pelinegro bajó la cabeza, nervioso- ¡Confía en nosotros para que te ayudemos!- le pidió, preocupada.

El pelinegro apretó sus puños, nervioso y enojado.

-… Ladrones- murmuró, extrañando a la pelirroja-… Es por eso que no nos gusta pedir la ayuda de los demás cazadores, aunque sean _héroes_ o lo que sea… Todos son unos ladrones…-

-¿Akira-kun?- se preocupó Akari.

-…Una vez, cuando recién empezábamos a trabajar junto a Akira y los demás, unos humanos adolescentes con digimon fuertes dijeron que querían participar en nuestros _show_ …-recordó un _Gekomon_ , triste- El padre de Akira los aceptó… pero…-

-… El día de la función, nos robaron toda la recaudación de medio año…- murmuró desanimado un _Gekomon_ , dejando sorprendidos a Akari y a Cutemon.

-¿L-Les robaron-kyu…?- repitió Cutemon, sorprendido y triste.

-N-Nos robaron… y con esos digimon, nos derrotaron y humillaron…- murmuró MetalEtemon, dejando de cojear, pero sin dejar de sobarse la rodilla-… No pudimos comprarle medicamentos a Hime-san, y por eso ella estuvo en cama mucho tiempo…-frunció el ceño.

-… Entonces… La razón por la que no les gusta la presencia de otros digimon…- comprendió Akari, preocupada.

-¡Los demás cazadores se aprovechan cuando tienen digimon fuertes!- le indicó Akira a la pelirroja, molesto- ¡Son como matones con grandulones fuertes a su lado…! ¡No puedo confiar en otros cazadores porque no solo nos robaron, sino que también golpearon a mi papá y a varios de mis amigos cirqueros! Y sin ese dinero, mi madre casi…-apretó los puños, nervioso- ¡No podemos perder más funciones! ¡¿Quién me dice que el _Xros Heart_ no es así de vanidoso?! ¡¿Quién me dice que no se aprovecharan de robarnos?!-le exigió saber a la niña, molesto, pero se sorprendió al verla frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Akari-kyu?- se preocupó Cutemon, mirando a su amiga.

-… T-Te comprendo, Akira-kun…- le aseguró Akari, triste-Cuando lastiman a tu familia, es muy difícil perdonar, ¿verdad?- murmuró, recordando la soledad que la había invadido en un principio, durante su viaje al _Mundo Digital_ , cuando deseaba regresar y volver con su madre-… Te comprendo… ¡Pero no todos son iguales! ¡No todos los cazadores usan a los digimon para dañar! ¡Tú eres un ejemplo!- le indicó, sorprendiéndolo- MetalEtemon y todos tus compañeros trabajan en conjunto contigo y los demás cirqueros para hacer buenas funciones, no solo para recaudar dinero para tu madre, sino que para entretener a las personas y hacerles pasar un buen rato, ¿verdad?-sonrió.

-…- Akira frunció el ceño, sorprendido, y quiso decir algo, pero no encontró palabras.

-Akira-kun, déjanos ayudarte… Danos la oportunidad de ayudarte-le pidió Akari- Si vamos a decirle a Taiki lo que está pasando, podremos movilizarnos rápidamente para encontrar a tus compañeros, antes de que empiece la función.

-¡Confía-kyu!- sonrió Cutemon, poniendo las manos en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca, y miró a MetalEtemon, quien hizo una pose afirmativa, por lo que suspiró, sonriendo derrotado. Los _Gekomon_ sonrieron, aliviados.

Aun así, el niño no pudo decir nada, puesto que un portal acababa de aparecer detrás de un _Gekomon_ , y, antes de poder reaccionar, una garra salió del portal, sujetando con fuerza al digimon, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡G-GEKOMON!- Akira reaccionó sujetando al digimon, al igual que Akari, resultando ambos succionados hacia el portal junto a Gekomon, cerrándose al mismo tiempo, para susto de sus compañeros digimon.

-¡AKIRA!- MetalEtemon puso cara de horror

-¡AKARI-KYU!- se quedó atónito Cutemon, con su pelo rosado completamente erizado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- los _Gekomon_ se quedaron atónitos, en blanco.

-¡TAIKI! ¡TAIKI!- Cutemon, sin perder tiempo, se fue hecho una bala, por lo que los digimon anfibios lo siguieron, asustadísimos, junto a MetalEtemon, quien tropezó varias veces.

* * *

 _DigiQuartz_.

-¡DÉJENOS SALIR! ¡Y SUELTEN A LOS DEMÁS!-

La voz de Akira hizo que Akari abriera los ojos, recobrando el conocimiento, por lo que miró a su alrededor, para ver que estaba dentro de una red digital celeste junto al pelinegro. Frunció el ceño, desorientada, puesto que solo recordaba haber sujetado al _Gekomon_ junto a Akira, y nada más…

Miró a su alrededor, para ver que se encontraba dentro de la carpa de circo en el _Digiquartz_. La red en la que estaban atrapados estaba amarrada a uno de los barrotes de la luz en el techo, sin que tuvieran posibilidades de huir por la altura en la que se encontraban.

Frunció el ceño, nerviosa, pero se asustó al ver que, en el escenario, había una celda digital, donde estaban los digimon desaparecidos. Cerca de la celda, estaba un enorme _WaruMonzaemon_ de color morado, junto a tres cazadores y dos digimon más.

-Deja de hacer escándalo, payasito- sonrió un joven al lado del enorme digimon marioneta, de cabello verde oscuro, polera azul, pantalones negros y unas sandalias grises. Tenía un xros loader morado oscuro en su mano.

-Ninguno de estos digimon está cazado, así que no puedes hablar como si fueras _su jefe_ \- sonrió una joven pelicafé claro, quien llevaba un vestido gótico y un xros loader lila claro en mano. A su lado había un _Kangarumon_ , el cual chocó sus puños, sonriendo de acuerdo.

-Has perdido como en la guerra- sonrió el tercer y último cazador, un niño de pelo liso gris, lentes redondos, con una camisa blanca y short café claro. Tenía un xros loader azul desteñido, y su compañero era un _Peckmon,_ de garras bastante afiladas- Y no nos mires como si fuéramos los malos- le pidió al enojado Akira- Estás usando a los digimon como una fuente laborar, ¿y te haces llamar un cazador?- sonrió con sorna.

-¡Son unos…! ¡MetalEtemon y los demás nos ayudan por cuenta propia! ¡Que no los haya cazado no les da derecho a hacer lo que quieran con ellos!- les gritó el pelinegro.

-Mira que eres chillón…- suspiró la niña gótica- ¿Quién dice que estos digimon estarán seguros contigo?- le indicó, enfureciéndolo- ¿Que te _ayudan por cuenta propia?_ , je, los digimon son buenos por naturaleza, ¿sabías?-

-Ayudarán a cualquiera sin pedir nada a cambio- frunció el ceño el joven de pelo verde oscuro- Te estás aprovechando de su bondad- sentenció, serio.

Sus palabras dejaron quieto a Akira, quien se aferró con más fuerza a la red de datos, enojado y nervioso.

-¡No tiene nada de malo!- les gritó Akari, tomando la atención de los tres cazadores y del pelinegro a su lado- ¡¿Está mal que los digimon quieran ayudar a los humanos?!-

-¡Los digimon están en peligro, ahora con el tal _Proyecto_ rondando!-le dijo serio el peliverde, sorprendiéndola- Este niño está poniendo a todos ellos en peligro- señaló a los _Gekomon_ , _Bucchiemon_ y _Etemon_ dentro de la prisión, inconscientes.

-Y nosotros no permitiremos que alguien tan egoísta dañe a los digimon- aseguró la chica gótica, sonriendo, a lo que su compañero asintió, decidido.

-… Ustedes… ¿No tienen malas intenciones…?- murmuró Akari, sorprendida.

-Eso no te incumbe- aseguró el niño de lentes- Pero no podemos dejar que todos estos digimon corran peligro con este payasito usándolos de manera egoísta- sentenció- Y no crean que los dejaremos ahí todo el día. Solo hasta que terminemos de salvar a cada uno de los digimon- agregó.

-Nosotros capturamos a estos digimon, para ver si había alguna reacción del cazador que debe vigilarlos, pero fuiste demasiado lento- el peliverde frunció el ceño- Si fuéramos otros cazadores, con otras intenciones, estos digimon peligrarían… ¡Tener digimon no es un juego, payasito!- le gritó a Akira, quien apretó los dientes, enojado y nervioso.

-¡D-Deja de hablarme así, ladrón!- exigió el pelinegro, enojado- ¡Yo no veo a MetalEtemon como herramienta…!- aseguró, cerrando los ojos, nervioso.

Aun así, los cazadores en el escenario fruncieron el ceño, sin creerle.

-¡Bájenos!- les pidió Akari- ¡Esto es un malentendido!-les aseguró- ¡Akira-kun no es como creen! ¡Si lo hablamos, estoy segura que nos entenderemos!-

-Eres una cazadora, ¿verdad? De seguro ibas tras estos pobres digimon engañados- murmuró la gótica, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No!- negó Akari, consciente que toda la situación era un malentendido.

¿Acaso no iban a poder hablar? ¿Por qué esos cazadores querían _salvar_ a los digimon de Akira? ¿Cómo habían conseguido la tecnología de las redes y la cárcel digital? ¿Quiénes eran…?

-Y supongo… Que también usas a este digimon como objeto, ¿no?- la chica gótica sacó el xros loader de Akari y el de Akira, asustándolos.

-¡Dorulumon!-se asustó la pelirroja.

- _¡Akari, ellos no escuchan a razones!-_ le aseguró el lobo, serio.

-Apuesto a que planeaban robarse a estos digimon- bufó el Kangarumon de la gótica, quien asintió, seria, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡NO!- negó Akari, nerviosa.

¿No iban a poder solucionar la situación…?

" _Ayúdanos… Taiki…"_ pensó la peliroja, nerviosa.

-¡AKARI!-

La voz de Taiki resonó en toda la carpa, junto con el sonido de un micrófono, y todo el lugar tembló, para sorpresa de los cazadores y los prisioneros, y más aún cuando, producto del temblor, se formó una bola de humo en la entrada.

-¡¿A-Acaso…?!- se sorprendió el niño de lentes, sacando una Tablet- ¡¿Ha-Han destruido la barrera?!-

-¡¿Q-Quién lo ha hecho?!- se molestó el peliverde, mientras WaruMonzaemon, Kangarumon, y Peckmon se ponían alerta.

-¿Será…?- murmuró sorprendido Akira, y miró a Akari, quien no podía evitar sonreír, aliviada y agradecida.

-¡Akari-san!- del humo salió Tagiru, seguido de Taiki, Zenjirou y Jack, acompañados de Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Ballistamon, Kokoromon y Cutemon, los cinco digimon en su forma original.

-¡Akari-kyu!- Cutemon, al ver la red en el techo, se asustó.

-… ¿Kyu?- parpadeó Akira, confundido-… ¿N-No habla como ese niño de antes…?- murmuró, atónito.

-T-Te explicaré luego- le prometió la peliroja, sonriendo incómoda- ¡Taiki, estamos aquí!- llamó al pelicafé, quien frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¡Akari!- se preocupó Taiki.

-¡E-Están muy alto!- se asustó Zenjirou, puesto que le temía a las alturas, y ver a su amiga tan arriba le dio vértigo.

-¡Aguanta, Akari-chan!- pidió Kokoromon, asustada por su amiga.

-¡Los sacaremos de aquí!- les aseguró Gumdramon, haciendo como si se remangara, listo para pelear.

-¡Esperen…! ¡¿Qué pasó con la función?!- recordó Akira, serio y nervioso- ¡Ya debió haber empezado!-

-¡Saburo, tu mono plateado y los demás están encargándose de eso!- le aseguró Jack, sorprendiéndolo y extrañándolo.

-¿S-Saburo…?- parpadeó Akari, notando también la ausencia de Yuu, Sky, Damemon y Wizardmon.

-¡Así que ustedes son los que están detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?!- Tagiru señaló a los tres cazadores, indignado, echando humo de la nariz.

-¡Dejen a Akari y a Akira!- les exigió Taiki, quien parecía bastante molesto.

-No quiero recurrir a la violencia- gruñó Shoutmon, preparando su micrófono mientras Ballistamon hacía sonar sus turbinas, a lo que los digimon de los cazadores se pusieron alertas.

-¡Pero hemos tenido un día de locos, así que golpearlos nos aliviará!-gruñó Gumdramon, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Esperen, no tienen que pelear!- aseguró Akari, tomando la atención de Taiki-¡Es un malentendido!-

-¿Un malentendido?- murmuró Jack, serio- Lo creería si no viera semejante tecnología- frunció el ceño- El escudo que cubría este circo era de _nanotecnología_ \- mencionó, sorprendiendo a Tagiru, Taiki y Zenjirou- ¡¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?!- le preguntó a los cazadores, serio- ¡No es algo que cazadores comunes puedan obtener!-

-No es de tu interés-aseguró el peliverde, preparando su xros loader, a lo que WaruMonzaemon se preparó.

-Parece que será por las malas- el niño de lentes preparó su Tablet, mientras Peckmon erizó su plumaje.

-…- la chica gótica frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se posaron en Kokoromon, quien frunció el ceño, nerviosa-… _Tsch_ , ¿así que coleccionan a digimon extintos?- se molestó.

Eso tomó desprevenido al _Xros Heart_ y a Jack.

-Esa _V-mon_ … Deben tenerla como trofeo, ¿no?- bufó la gótica, haciendo parpadear a Kokoromon.

-¡¿Eh?!- se quedó atónita la digimon.

-¡Tú misma sabes que no es así!- la regañó Jack.

-¡Te equivocas, Kokoromon es nuestra amiga…!- le intentó decir Tagiru, ofendido, pero se quedó quieto cuando Kangarumon se les abalanzó, con su puño listo.

- _¡Soplo de Salto!_ \- el digimon canguro sacudió su puño hacia el _Xros Heart_ , por lo que los digimon empujaron a tiempo a los humanos, salvándolos del golpe, el cual resquebrajó un poco el piso digital.

Jack, en cambio, había saltado y aterrizado a unos metros, mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado de aura negra, lo cual sorprendió a los cazadores.

-No escucharán a razones, ¿verdad?- murmuró, mientras tomaba su forma de liebre, para sorpresa de los cazadores y Akira.

-¿Acaso…? Eres uno de esos _I.A._ que se rumorean pasan por el _Digiquartz-_ murmuró el peliverde, serio- ¡¿Eres de los que roban a los digimon?!- se molestó.

-…- Jack hizo una mueca, molesto, pero suspiró- Bien, soy consciente, que a veces, los problemas con los digimon se resuelven a golpes, y parece que nada de lo que les digamos les hará desistir- señaló, observando como Kangarumon no le sacaba la vista de encima, serio-¡Así que ven!- levantó los puños, preparado.

Kangarumon frunció el ceño, y, a pesar de su confusión, se abalanzó a la liebre, quien detuvo su puñetazo con su brazo, comenzando a pelear con sus puños.

-¡Genial! ¡Es un combate de boxeadores!- se entusiasmó Tagiru, con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡No es tiempo para eso!- lo regañó Taiki, sobresaltándolo y asustándolo un poco- Zenjirou y yo los detendremos- le señaló, observando como WaruMonzaemon y Peckmon se les abalanzaban, por lo que Shoutmon y Ballistamon se prepararon.

-¡También quiero pelear!-se molestó Gumdramon.

-¡Eres el único que puede volar!- lo miró de reojo Shoutmon, a lo que infló una mejilla, amurrado-¡Nuestra prioridad son Akari, el niño humano y los digimon!-

-¡Ustedes bajen a Akari y a Akira, nosotros nos encargamos de los cazadores!-ordenó Taiki, serio.

-¡Sí-kyu…!- asintió Cutemon, decidido-… Pero Kokoromon se nos adelantó- apuntó arriba, para señalar a la _V-mon_ escalando las redes que llevaban a la zona de los trapecistas.

-¡Q-Que rápida!- se asombraron Tagiru, Zenjirou y Gumdramon.

-¡Esa idiota…!- se cabreó Shoutmon, consciente de la manía que tenía su pareja de irse al rescate sin avisar a nadie.

- _¡Heavy Speaker!-_ Ballistamon usó su altavoz para detener la estampida de los digimon enemigos- ¡Shoutmon!-

-¡Lo sé!- el dragón hizo aparecer una flama en su mano- _¡Rock Damashi!_ -la lanzó hacia el digimon títere y el ave, provocando una explosión.

-¡Váyanse!- les ordenó Taiki a Tagiru.

-¡S-Sí!-asintió el niño- ¡Gumdramon, adelántate!-

-¡Sí!- el digimon extendió sus alas, y tomó vuelo rápidamente…

Pero, de entre el humo provocado por la técnica anterior, salió disparado una gran cantidad de corazones oscuros, dirigidos al pequeño, llegándole de lleno.

-¡G-GUMDRAMON!- se asustó Tagiru, mirando como su amigo caía a las gradas a causa del impacto- ¡AGUANTA!- corrió en dirección de los asientos, seguido de un asustado Cutemon.

Al escucharlo, Kokoromon se detuvo y miró abajo, asustada por lo sucedido.

-¡GUMDRAMON!-se asustó Akari.

-¡T-Tranquila, Akari-chan!- le pidió Kokoromon, retomando la subida, aunque ella misma estaba nerviosa por su amigo.

Shoutmon y Ballistamon miraron de reojo lo sucedido, puesto que no tenían suficiente tiempo, ya que Peckmon les había lanzado sus plumas ninjas, por lo que tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlo.

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru se agachó al lado de su amigo, comenzando a zarandearlo- ¡Vamos, no es hora de dormirse! ¡Cuento contigo, FlameWizardmon y los demás están ocupados!- le recordó.

-¡Se delicado-kyu!- lo retó Cutemon.

En eso, el dragón morado frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, sin ganas.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien, Gumdramon?!- le preguntó Tagiru.

-¡BHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- rompió en llanto el digimon, sobresaltándolo junto a Cutemon- ¡SOY UN ENANO! ¡UN LLORÓN! ¡UN BUSCA PLEITOS! ¡UN DEBILUCHO!-

-… ¿G-Gumdramon…?- lo quedaron mirando Tagiru y Cutemon, descolocados.

-¿Q-Qué le pasa…?- parpadeó Zenjirou, tan en blanco como Taiki.

-¡Es la técnica de WaruMonzaemon!- les explicó Akira, haciendo que levantaran la mirada- ¡Los Monzaemon me dijeron que, como ellos traen alegría, sus contrapartes digitales contraen tristeza!-

-¡¿Significa que a Gumdramon le dio la _depre?!_ \- Tagiru sujetó a Gumdramon, quien no paraba de llorar, empapando a Cutemon.

-¡Trata de arrullarlo!- le sugirió Zenjirou, pero él como Taiki tuvieron que saltar a un lado, esquivando las plumas de Peckmon, mientras Shoutmon y Ballistamon se enfrentaban a él y al enorme digimon títere, el cual hacía temblar la tierra con sus puños.

-¡Cántale " _las mañanitas"_ o lo que sea que canten los japoneses! ¡Su decibel me está matando!- aseguró Jack, agarrándose la orejas, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, esquivando a Kangarumon.

-¡Kangarumon, debemos hacer abrir los ojos a esa _V-mon!_ \- le dijo la chica gótica a su compañero, mientras el niño de lentes estaba ocupado en su Tablet, y el peliverde le daba indicaciones a WaruMonzaemon y a Peckmon- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!-

-¡Lo sé! _¡Soplo de Salto!_ \- Kangarumon dio un gran salto, haciendo que Jack levantara la mirada, para verlo abalanzarse a él, con su puño preparado, pero el digimon canguro no se esperó que la liebre blanca se preparara, y, en el momento exacto cuando estuvo a punto de darle el puñetazo, Jack le sujetó la muñeca, y desvió su dirección a las gradas, haciéndolo estrellarse con fuerza, provocando una leve explosión.

-¡Kangarumon!- se sorprendió y escandalizó la niña gótica, observando a su mareado compañero tirado entre los escombros.

-Bien… Esto ha sido raro…- admitió Jack, aun en pose defensiva, mirando extrañado al digimon canguro.

La razón de que había reaccionado tan rápido, fue porque la forma de pelear del digimon canguro le había resultado conocida, por lo cual pudo adivinar sus movimientos, pero… ¿dónde había visto una forma de pelea, en donde el digimon salta y ataca directamente al objetivo, sin usar armas o técnicas llamativas…?

Aun así, sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un sonido de tacos acercársele por detrás, por lo que, simplemente, dio un paso hacia un lado, esquivando a la niña gótica, quien se le había abalanzado con la intención de ponerle una pulsera negra en el brazo.

-¡Cuidado!- Jack le agarró la muñeca, deteniéndola- ¿Q-Qué es esto…?- se intrigó, mirando la pulsera, pero…

-¡KYA!- gritó la niña, asustada, dándole tal sobresalto que la soltó de inmediato- ¡No me toques, rata!- le exigió, tirándole la pulsera, la cual le llegó fuertemente en la cara, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y sobarse la frente.

-¡¿R-R-R-R-R-Ra…?!- tartamudeó Jack, _shockeado_ y adolorido- ¡Soy una _liebre!_ ¡Diferente tipo de roedor!- le aseguró.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- la gótica se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

-¡¿Las orejas no te dicen nada?!- Jack se señaló sus enormes orejas.

-Tan flacas como el resto de ti-bufó la niña, lo cual volvió a _shockear_ a la liebre.

-Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo- opinó Kokoromon, subiendo a la plataforma de los trapecistas- ¡Akari-chan, aguanta un poco!- le pidió, sacando su espada de uno de los paquetes de su cinturón, a lo que la pelirroja asintió, mientras Akira miraba la situación, nervioso.

La _V-mon_ dio un salto, sujetándose a la superficie de metal que componía parte del sistema de luces en la que estaba atada la red que retenía a los dos niños, y empezó, con cuidado, a caminar hacia donde estaban los dos cazadores.

- _¡Soul Crusher!-_ Shoutmon usó su micrófono para lanzar una esfera de fuego a Peckmon, el cual lo recibió de lleno, sin poder esquivarlo.

Ballistamon detuvo las garras de WaruMonzaemon, pero le era difícil, puesto que el digimon era demasiado grande para él.

-¡Vamos, Ballistamon!- lo animó Zenjirou.

-¡Shoutmon, vamos por Akari!-le pidió Taiki a su compañero, el cual se había dispuesto a ayudar a Ballistamon.

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Estaré bien, Shoutmon! ¡Apoya a Kokoromon!- le pidió el digimon robot al dragón, el cual asintió, y, junto a Taiki, comenzó a subir por la red de cuerdas hacia la plataforma de los trapecistas.

-¡Está todo listo, _Gurin!_ \- le indicó el niño de lentes al peliverde.

-¡Rápido!- le pidió Gurin, a lo que el niño asintió, y apretó un botón de su Tablet.

Entonces, los focos descompuestos del escenario y del techo se movieron violentamente, apuntando a los invasores, para sorpresa de estos.

Kokoromon, quien había estado a punto de cortar la red que retenía a Akari y Akira, se quedó quieta, mirando los focos descompuestos de la barra de metal en la que se sostenía.

-¡¿Q-Qué es…?!- parpadeó Tagiru, sujetando al deprimido Gumdramon, a quien Cutemon le tiraba una mejilla, intentando _despertarlo_.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!- se percató Taiki, deteniendo su subida, alerta.

-¡KOKOROMON-CHAN, ALEJATE!- le pidió Akari, asustada.

Entonces, de los focos salieron disparados redes en contra del _Xros Heart_ , Kokoromon y Jack. La liebre, que había estado discutiendo con la niña cazadora, se percató a último momento de lo que pasaba, por lo que no pudo esquivar la red que lo terminó amarrando y pegando al piso.

-¡Cuidado!- les dijo Ballistamon a sus amigos, pero fue pegado al piso por una red, al mismo tiempo que Taiki y Shoutmon quedaron pegados a la red de cuerdas.

Zenjirou, Tagiru, Cutemon, y el deprimido Gumdramon también recibieron de lleno una red, quedando pegados al piso, aunque los tres últimos quedaron pegados a una misma butaca.

Kokoromon logró saltar a tiempo, esquivando por poco las redes digitales que pudieron atraparla, pero aun así le quedó pegada una parte a la pierna, y, como al saltar sin rumbo empezó a caer, terminó enredando el hilo digital en su pierna con la firme cuerda floja, sujetada por las plataformas de los trapecistas, quedando colgando boca abajo, mientras su espada caía al piso, desactivando su filo de energía.

-¡¿E-Están bien?!- les preguntó Akari a sus amigos, preocupada.

-¡S-Saldremos de esta!- le aseguró Taiki, serio, mientras a su lado Shoutmon intentaba sacudir su micrófono- ¡Resiste, Akari! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!-

-¡Ballistamon!- llamó Zenjirou, tratando de quitarse la red pataleando.

-¡No puedo… moverme…!- aseguró su amigo, sin poder levantarse, mientras WaruMonzaemon se alejaba de él, puesto que estaba derrotado.

-Maldición…- gruñó Shoutmon- ¡Kokoromon, ¿te encuentras bien?!- miró arriba, donde su pareja estaba colgando.

-¡N-No puedo sacarme esto del pie!- gimió Kokoromon, inclinada hacia arriba, tratando de romper el hilo de red digital que amarraba su pie a la cuerda floja.

-¡NO TRATES DE QUITARTELO, TE PUEDES CAER, TONTA!- la regañó Shoutmon, haciéndola parpadear.

-¡Cierto!- se asustó, levantando sus manos, aunque eso produjo que se balanceara levemente.

-¡D-Deja de llorar, Gumdramon!- le exigió Tagiru a su compañero, puesto que, a pesar de estar sentado, estaba sumamente incómodo por estar pegado a los dos digimon y a la silla, especialmente si el dragón era una _catarata_ digital- ¡U-Un minuto, estas redes…! ¡L-Las he visto antes! ¡¿Pero dónde…?!-se lamentó.

-¡Lo sabía!- Jack trató de levantarse, pero las redes lo pegaban con fuerza al piso- ¡Esto es **sí** es _nanotecnología_!- sentenció- ¡¿Dónde consiguieron los medios para construir estas cosas?! ¡¿Quién se las dio?!- miró molesto a Gurin, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡A mí también se me hacen familiar!- aseguró Kokoromon, ignorando como colgaba, literalmente, de un hilo-Mm…- comenzó a meditar, tratando de recordar.

-¡Detengan esto!- les pidió Akari a los cazadores, quienes levantaron la mirada- ¡Esto no tiene que ser así! ¡Es todo un malentendido! ¡No tenemos intención de robar a ningún digimon, y Akira no usa a los digimon para mal!-les aseguró, preocupada- ¡No tenemos que pasar por todo esto!-

-¡No trates de engañarnos!- se molestó Gurin- ¡Usar a los digimon para conseguir dinero…! ¡No es algo que podemos permitir! ¡Ellos peligraran bajo un cazador que ni siquiera ha decidido ponerlos en su xros loader y mantenerlos a salvo!-

-¡YA CALLATE!- se enfadó Akira, molesto, tomando la atención de los presentes- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR POR METALETEMON Y LOS DEMÁS! ¡Ninguno de ellos es un bebé o algo así, para poder convencerlos o engañarlos…! ¡ELLOS DECIDIERON QUEDARSE CONMIGO!- aseguró, molesto.

-… Akira…- murmuró Taiki, preocupado.

La niña gótica hizo una mueca, sin creerle al pelinegro, hasta percatarse que su compañero se levantó, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Esa rata te dio un golpe bajo- señaló, mirando ofendida a Jack, quien la quedó mirando, enojado y dolido.

-¡No soy una rata!- aseguró la liebre blanca, ofendido- ¡Y no di ningún golpe bajo!-

-…- Kangarumon frunció el ceño, y levantó la mirada, observando a Kokoromon, quien seguía meditando.

Sin decir nada, el digimon canguro dio un gran salto, aterrizando en una de las dos plataformas de los trapecistas, mirando directamente a Kokoromon, tomando su inocente atención.

-Mira tú, Kangarumon se lo ha tomado personal…- mencionó el niño de la Tablet, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Lo puedes culpar?- bufó Gurin.

-Veamos…- la chica gótica sacudió su xros loader, haciendo aparecer un circulo de datos, el cual usó para analizar a la _V-mon_ -… ¿Ella no ha sido cazada?-murmuró, sorprendida.

-Entonces, aún podemos asegurarla- sentenció Gurin.

-… Oh-oh…- parpadeó Kokoromon, y se sobresaltó cuando el digimon canguro se inclinó y comenzó a tratar de desatar la punta de la cuerda floja que estaba asegurada en esa plataforma.

-¡KOKOROMON!- se asustó Shoutmon, por lo que comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, enojado.

-¡La atracción de problemas de Kokoromon se activó!- se sorprendió Tagiru, a lo que Cutemon le piñizcó la mejilla- ¡DUELE!-

-¡Espera, Kokoromon tiene…!- trató de decirle Taiki, pero no podía hablar bien a causa de estar tan pegado a la red.

-¡No sé de lo que están hablando!-le gritó Jack a los cazadores, tomando su atención- ¡Pero Kokoromon tiene compañera, aunque no tenga registros de haber sido cazada!- les informó, serio.

Aquello sorprendió a los jóvenes.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- asintió varias veces Kokoromon, nerviosa- ¡T-Tengo compañera! ¡N-No está presente, pero tengo! ¡No me cacen!- le pidió al digimon canguro, el cual frunció el ceño, y continuó desatando el fuerte nudo de la cuerda en la que estaba enredada la digimon naranja- ¡¿EH?!-

-… Estarás mejor con mis cazadores- le aseguró Kangarumon, serio- Última _V-mon_ -

-¡¿EH?!-se escandalizó Kokoromon.

-¡No lo hagas!- le exigió Taiki, serio.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS…!- gruñó enfurecido Shoutmon.

-¡PARA!- pidió Akari, nerviosa.

Entonces, del bolsillo del preocupado y enojado Tagiru salió un rayo de datos en dirección a Kangarumon, apareciendo V-mon, el cual le dio un fuerte cabezazo al digimon canguro justo en el mentón, botándolo de la plataforma y haciendo que cayera en la pequeña piscina que había en el escenario.

-¡V-mon!- se alegró Kokoromon, mirando como su amigo aterrizaba en la plataforma, y le sonreía, contento y aliviado.

-¡Cierto, V-mon fue el único que se quedó en el xros loader!- recordó Tagiru.

-¡Y eso fue porque ninguno cree en mis dotes de actuación!- le señaló el dragón azul grisáceo, claramente ofendido, hasta percatarse que el nudo que amarraba la cuerda floja estaba a punto de desatarse- ¡GHA!- se asustó, y sujetó a tiempo la punta de la cuerda, haciendo que Kokoromon se sacudiera levemente- Uf, cerca…- suspiró.

-¿O-Otro… _V-V-mon…?-_ parpadeó sorprendido Gurin, tan atónito como los otros dos cazadores.

-¡E-Es…!- Kangarumon emergió rápidamente del agua, mirando atónito al digimon dragón, el cual sujetaba e intentaba amarrar la punta de la cuerda- I-Impo… Imposible…-murmuró, mientras su cazadora se había acercado a la piscina.

-¡¿Ese cazador tiene a **dos** digimon fuera del xros loader?! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!- Akira miró sorprendido a Tagiru, a lo que Akari no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta ocurrírsele una idea.

-¡Cutemon!- llamó a su compañero, quien trataba de zafarse de la red, por la incomodidad de estar amontonado junto a Tagiru y el llorón Gumdramon- ¡Cutemon!- volvió a llamar, tomando su atención- ¡Vuelve al xros loader! ¡Lo tiene la cazadora!- le señaló.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó confundido el conejo- ¡Ah!- comprendió, y miró a la chica gótica, quien ayudaba a su compañero a salir de la piscina- ¡Entendido-kyu!- sonrió.

Entonces, Cutemon desapareció en un rayo digital, el cual fue a parar en el xros loader naranja dentro del bolsillo de la cazadora, sobresaltándola, haciendo que sin querer soltara a Kangarumon, el cual volvió a caer a la piscina.

-¿Pero qué…?- se sorprendió Gurin.

En cambio, Taiki sonrió, comprendiendo el plan de su amiga.

-¡DORULUMON!- llamó Akari.

- _¡SÍ!_ -el digimon lobo salió del xros loader naranja, para sorpresa de los cazadores.

-¡¿S-Salió…?!- se sorprendió la chica gótica, cayendo sentada de la impresión.

-¡Deténganlo!- les ordenó Gurin a WaruMonzaemon y a Peckmon.

-¡Viejo!-lo llamó Jack.

-¡Sí!- el digimon lobo, velozmente, se abalanzó a Jack, destrozando de un zarpazo la red que lo mantenía pegado.

-¡Gracias, ve por los demás!- le pidió la liebre a su amigo, mientras se levantaba y, activando su sistema, golpeaba el piso, congelando parte de este, junto a los pies y garras del digimon títere y el digimon ave que casi se les abalanzan, deteniéndolos.

-¡Lo sé!- Dorulumon se abalanzó a Zenjirou y Ballistamon, arañando y destruyendo las redes que los retenían.

-¡Gracias, ya no sentía las piernas!- suspiró aliviado el chico de pelo parado, mientras el lobo derrapaba frente a la red que servía de escaleras, y, dando un salto, no solo destruyó las redes que habían retenido a Taiki y a Shoutmon, sino que también aterrizó en la plataforma.

-¿Están bien?- Dorulumon vio como sus dos amigos, al estar libres, terminaban de subir la red, parándose en la plataforma.

-Sí, gracias, Dorulumon- sonrió Taiki- ¡Akari, aguanta un poco más!- le pidió a su amiga, preocupado.

-¡Estamos bien, es Kokoromon-chan quien me preocupa!- aseguró la pelirroja, mirando como su amiga seguía colgada boca abajo.

-¡Un poco de ayuda aquí, no sé hacer un buen nudo!- admitió V-mon, sujetando con fuerza la cuerda floja, mientras Kokoromon seguía balanceándose.

-¡Taiki, yo me encargo aquí, ve con Dorulumon a ayudar a Akari!- le dijo Shoutmon, tomando su atención- ¡V-mon, sujeta con fuerza la cuerda!- le ordenó a su amigo, comenzando a caminar por la cuerda floja, para tratar de llegar hacia Kokoromon.

-Bien-Taiki asintió, y se subió al lomo de Dorulumon, quien dio un gran salto, aterrizando en el barrote de luz en el que estaba atada la red que retenía a los dos niños, justo arriba de ellos.

-¡Los sacaremos de aquí!-les aseguró Taiki a ambos.

Akari sonrió y asintió, en cambio Akira hizo una mueca, aun algo confundido.

* * *

-¡DORULUMON, TE OLVIDASTE DE NOSOTROS!- pataleó Tagiru, aun pegado a la red, mientras Ballistamon usaba su _Heavy Speaker_ contra WaruMonzaemon y Peckmon, con sus pies atrapados en el hielo-¡Y CALMATE, GUMDRAMON!- miró ofendido a Gumdramon, quien no paraba de llorar.

En eso, el joven parpadeó cuando alguien agarró la red y se la quitó de encima, por lo que miró arriba, para ver a Jack, quien sonrió levemente.

-¡JACK!- se alegró Tagiru, parándose de una, pero haciendo que Gumdramon cayera de cara al piso, sin dejar de llorar, por lo que la liebre y él lo quedaron mirando.

-… En serio, ¿los japoneses no tienen alguna _cuna_ que nos sirva?- le preguntó Jack, a lo que Tagiru bajó la cabeza, desanimado por el llanto de su pequeño compañero.

* * *

Dorulumon usó su taladro para abrir unas puntas de la red que retenían a Akari y Akira, con cuidado para no desarmar toda la red, permitiendo a Taiki inclinarse y tenderles la mano a los cazadores, sacando primero al pelinegro y después a su amiga, liberándolos y subiéndolos al lomo del digimon.

-¿Estás bien, Akari?- le preguntó Taiki a su amiga, preocupado

-Sí, pero tenemos que detener esto- aseguró Akari, seria- Estos cazadores… No parecen tan malos como crees-

-Parece que no tienen malas intenciones, pero proceden con demasiada violencia- señaló Dorulumon, serio, observando como WaruMonzaemon y Peckmon se libraban del hielo de Jack gracias a Kangarumon, quien había salido de la piscina y dado un puñetazo al piso congelado.

-… Todo porque tienen digimon fuertes…- murmuró Akira, enojado, preocupando a Akari.

-Sí, son violentos porque tienen a esos compañeros, ¡pero tú sabes que parece que no lo hacen con mala intención! ¡Quieren proteger a los digimon, porque creen que los usas con malas intenciones!- le aseguró la pelirroja, a lo que el niño hizo una mueca, triste.

Taiki los miró, preocupado.

-Dorulumon, bajemos a ayudar a Ballistamon y los demás. Terminemos con esto- le pidió al lobo, el cual asintió.

* * *

-¡Vaya, Rey! ¡No se le da mal la cuerda floja!- sonrió V-mon, sujetando con fuerza la cuerda para que quedara firme, y así permitirle al dragón rojo caminar por ella.

-…- Shoutmon lo miró haciendo una mueca, molesto y no deseoso de seguirle el juego.

-¡Yo no podría tener tanto equilibrio!- aseguró Kokoromon, sonriendo sorprendida, observando como su pareja lograba llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

-Solo quédate quieta, Kokoromon- le pidió el dragón, agachándose con cuidado, dispuesto a agarrar los hilos atorados en el pie de la _V-mon_ , hasta extrañarse de que V-mon tosiera, tomando su atención.

-¡Rey, mejor le aseguro una bajada rápida junto a Kokoromon-chan!- le sonrió, haciéndolo parpadear- ¡Así que sujétela bien!- le pidió, sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-…- Shoutmon se quedó en blanco, entendiendo de inmediato al dragón azul grisáceo.

-¿Sujetarme?- parpadeó Kokoromon, pero se sobresaltó cuando Shoutmon se sujetó con una mano a la cuerda, y, de un rápido movimiento, bajó quedando colgado, y la sujetó a ella con su otra mano, al mismo tiempo que V-mon, sin soltar la cuerda, saltó de la plataforma, provocando que los tres cayeran en el vaivén- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¿EEEEHHHHH?!- exclamaron sorprendidos los tres cazadores, mientras sus digimon parpadeaban en blanco.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO?!- exclamaron Jack, Zenjirou y Tagiru, observando como los tres dragones estaban cayendo.

-¡BALLISTAMON!- llamó Shoutmon, aferrándose a Kokoromon.

-¡LO SÉ!- el digimon robot se colocó de inmediato en el camino de la cuerda que estaba por caer, logrando atajar y detener la caída de V-mon, pero, por el impacto, el hilo digital que ataba a Kokoromon a la cuerda se rompió, provocando que ella saliera disparada junto a Shoutmon a las butacas, aterrizando ambos de cabeza en dos asientos diferentes.

-¡Shoutmon!-se preocupó Taiki, en el momento en que Dorulumon aterrizaba cerca de sus amigos, por lo que se bajó junto a Akari y Akira.

De inmediato, el pelicafé se dirigió hacia los mareados dragones junto a Akari, Dorulumon, Jack, Zenjirou y Tagiru, quien aún tenía a un llorón Gumdramon en brazos.

-¡WOA! ¡Eso hay que repetirlo!- sonrió V-mon, a lo que Ballistamon lo quedó mirando, y, simplemente, lo soltó, para acercarse a sus amigos- Auch…-

-¡S-Shoutmon, Kokoromon-chan! ¡¿E-Están bien?!- les preguntó Akari a ambos dragones, quienes se recuperaban del porrazo que se habían dado.

-¿T-Tú qué crees…?- gimió el dragón rojo, quien estaba tirado encima de la espalda de una de las butacas, bastante adolorido.

-¡Eso hay que repetirlo!- pidió Kokoromon, de cabeza en uno de los asientos- ¡Era como la bajada de una montaña rusa!- aseguró, emocionada.

-¡NO LO VAMOS A REPETIR!- le gruñó Shoutmon, sentándose rápidamente.

-¡Pero fue divertido!- se amurró su pareja, inflando una mejilla.

-¡EXACTAMENTE!- aseguró V-mon, levantándose de una, sonriendo satisfecho, haciendo que Akira lo quedara mirando, reacio a su comportamiento.

-…Ustedes, par de…-murmuró enfadado Shoutmon, mientras Taiki sonreía, incomodo ante la similitud entre ambos dragones.

-A veces me pregunto si realmente el _Bagra Army_ es el responsable de la casi extinción de ustedes- Dorulumon se quedó mirando a ambos dragones.

-No puedo contradecirte- suspiró Jack, rascándose la nuca con una mano, mientras Tagiru trataba de tranquilizar al deprimido Gumdramon- Si todos los _V-mon_ atraían o buscaban tantos problemas como Kokoromon…-

-¡Jack, Dorulumon! ¡Eso fue feo!- se ofendió Kokoromon, sentándose de una, a lo que su hermano mayor sonrió en son de disculpa, mientras el lobo hacía una mueca, incómodo.

-¡En todo caso…!- murmuró Akira, y, molesto, miró a los tres cazadores, quienes tenían a su lado a sus digimon, preparados- ¡Será mejor que liberen a Etemon y los demás!- exigió, enfadado.

-¡Vas a usarlos solo para explotarlos en tu circo, payaso!- le gritó enojado Gurin- ¡No podemos permitir algo así!-sentenció, serio.

-¡Ellos trabajan conmigo porque quieren!- se enfadó Akira- ¡Pero si quieres arreglar esto con los puños, ven aquí!- le exigió, arremangándose.

Gurin frunció el ceño, a lo que WaruMonzaemon dio unos pasos, al igual que Kangarumon y Peckmon. Akira frunció el ceño, enojado, pero se sorprendió cuando el _Xros Heart_ , Jack y Kokoromon se pusieron frente a él.

-¡Que cabezas duras!- se enfadó Tagiru, aun con Gumdramon en brazos.

-Tendremos que derrotarlos para calmarlos- murmuró Taiki, algo preocupado.

-… Ustedes…- murmuró Akira, sorprendido.

-Confía en nosotros, Akira-kun- le pidió Akari, tomando su atención- No todos los cazadores son malvados. Como dije, tú eres un ejemplo- le sonrió.

-…- el pelinegro parpadeó, algo sonrojado, pero bajó la mirada-… Ya no importa si logran recuperar a Etemon y a los demás…- murmuró, preocupado y molesto- Ahora mismo, mis padres y los demás deben de estar devolviendo el dinero de la función…-apretó sus puños, enojado.

-Para nada- sonrió Taiki, extrañándolo- Ahora mismo, los miembros del _Xros Heart_ y de _Jäger_ están realizando la función-

-…- Akari y Akira lo quedaron mirando- ¡¿EH?!-

-¡Fue mi idea!- Tagiru se señaló con el pulgar- ¡Cuando Cutemon nos dijo lo que pasó, sugerí que FlameWizardmon y los demás ayudaran con la función! ¡Al fin y al cabo, son digimon, y con los _chip espacio-temporal_ que tenemos, pueden estar fuera del xros loader sin problemas!-

-Exactamente. Yuu, Saburo y Sky-chan se encargan de la función, mientras veníamos a buscarlos- le aseguró Taiki al sorprendido Akira, mientras Zenjirou asentía, sonriendo.

-Sky estaba muy emocionada- recordó Kokoromon, sonriendo.

-¡Pero a mí no me dejaron participar!- se quejó V-mon, a lo que Shoutmon lo quedó mirando, fastidiado.

-No íbamos a darles la espalda, ¡y menos ahora!- sentenció Taiki, y miró a los tres cazadores- No nos gusta tener que pelear para resolver las cosas, pero si con eso se calman…- preparó su xros loader, serio.

Los cazadores fruncieron el ceño, y también prepararon sus xros loader.

-¡¿Están listos?!- les preguntó Gurin al niño de lentes y a la chica gótica, quienes asintieron- ¡Terminemos con esto! _¡WaruMonzaemon!_ -

- _¡Kangarumon!_ -llamó la gótica.

- _¡Peckmon!_ \- llamó el niño de lentes.

- _¡DigiXros!_ \- los tres juntaron su xros loader, provocando que sus tres compañeros fueran rodeados de datos.

- _¡Xros Up!_ \- la fusión terminó, mostrando que el tamaño de WaruMonzaemon no solo aumentó, sino que tenía los guantes de boxeo y los lentes negros de Kangarumon, además de un cinturón donde reposaba un enorme _kusarigama_ con el diseño del plumaje de Peckmon.

-¡Es gigante!- se quedaron atónitos Zenjirou y Tagiru, aunque este último emocionado.

-¡Bien, Gumdramon! ¡Es nuestra hora de brillar!- el niño de _googles_ sacó su xros loader, pero parpadeó al percatarse que su compañero no paraba de llorar- ¡Gumdramon! ¡No seas así!-exigió, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

- _¡Kudou Taiki,_ Akari-chan!- los llamó Zenjirou, tomando su atención- ¿Qué tal si hacemos _eso?_ \- sugirió, preparando su xros loader- ¡Por los viejos tiempos!- pidió.

-¿Oh? ¡Me gusta cómo suena, Zenjirou!- sonrió Shoutmon, comprendiendo a su amigo.

-Sería la primera vez que hacemos _eso_ gracias a Akari y Zenjirou- señaló Ballistamon, preparado.

-Aunque, siempre hemos hecho _eso_ gracias a ellos- sonrió Dorulumon, también listo.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- parpadeó Kokoromon, sumamente confundida, mientras Jack se rascaba la nuca, sin entender.

-¡¿Y nos llaman a nosotros _extraños?!-_ se ofendió V-mon- ¡No los entendemos!- sacudió los brazos.

-A mí también me gusta la idea, Zenjirou- aseguró Taiki, sonriendo.

-P-Pero, e-ellos tienen mi xros loader- les recordó Akari, decepcionada, y se sobresaltó cuando la enorme _digixros_ enemiga dio un paso hacia ellos, haciendo temblar el piso.

-Exactamente- sonrió la chica gótica- ¡No les dejaremos hacer lo que quieran!- sentenció, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Akira.

-¡Son ustedes los malos!- se ofendió Tagiru.

-…- Jack miró a Akari, e, incomodo, sacó algo de su bolsillo, mostrando dos xros loader, uno naranja y otro lila chillón con un _sticker_ de mono metalizado.

-¡¿EH?!- Akari y Akira los recibieron, mirando atónitos a la liebre al igual que el resto del _Xros Heart_.

-¡¿EH?!- la chica gótica parpadeó, atónita, y comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos- ¡LADRÓN! ¡RATA CALLEJERA! ¡¿OSASTE REVISAR MIS ROPAS?! ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO?!-

-¡NO SOY UNA RATA! ¡Y NO TE HICE NADA MALO!- se defendió Jack, sacudiendo su brazo-¡Además que ambos estaban visible en tus bolsillos!-agregó.

-¡Jacky! ¡¿Ha-Has hecho lo mismo que Samy?!- Kokoromon miró a su hermano, atónita, sin dar crédito a sus ojos- ¡Ladroncito!-lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¡Kokoromon, no me pongas en el mismo saco que Sam!- pidió Jack, algo ofendido y avergonzado- ¡La Jefa suele quitarle las cosas a los demás sin que se den cuenta para después devolvérselas! ¡Lo que yo hice fue **recuperar, no quitar!** \- le corrigió.

-… Bueno, si lo pones así…- se quedó pensando la digimon- Pero no sigas su ejemplo- le pidió, preocupada por él, a lo que Jack la quedó mirando con un tic en la ceja, avergonzado.

-¡Bien, ahora sí!- sonrió Akari, sin poder evitar emocionarse, a lo que Taiki sonrió levemente.

-¡Hagámoslo!- sonrió emocionado Zenjirou.

- _¡Shoutmon!_ \- Taiki levantó su xros loader- _¡Starmon! ¡Pickmons!_

- _¡Dorulumon!-_

- _¡Ballistamon!-_

- _¡DigiXros!-_ juntaron sus xros loader, a lo que Shoutmon, Dorulumon y Ballistamon comenzaron a ser rodeados de data, pero, para sorpresa de sus amigos, no pasó nada.

-¿Eh…?- los tres digimon miraron a sus compañeros, quienes parpadearon, confundidos.

-¡Cuidado!- avisó V-mon, puesto que _WaruMonzaemon Xros Up_ saltó hacia ellos, con sus puños en alto.

El grupo saltó de inmediato a otra dirección, pero el impacto del ataque del enorme digimon al caer al suelo fue suficiente para provocar tal temblor que la tienda del circo tembló fuertemente, mientras el piso se resquebrajaba y llegaba a pasar a llevar varias butacas, destrozándolas.

 _-_ W-Woa…- Akira, tirado en el piso como el resto del grupo, miró sorprendido y atónito la destrucción provocada.

-Ha-Había olvidado la potencia de las _digixros_ …- murmuró Jack, parpadeando sorprendido, mirando como el _Xros Up_ trataba de sacar su puño de los escombros.

-¿A-A qué son ge-geniales…?- le señaló Tagiru, adolorido, puesto que tenía al _depresivo_ Gumdramon y al mareado V-mon en la espalda.

Shoutmon se sentó sobándose la cabeza al igual que Taiki, mientras que Ballistamon ayudaba a Zenjirou a pararse. En eso, el dragón se percató que Kokoromon se sentaba sobándose la cabeza, preocupándose de inmediato.

-¡Kokoromon!- se le acercó rápidamente, agachándose a su lado.

-E-Eso fue como un temblor…- sonrió adolorida su pareja, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, preocupado.

-¡Akari!- Taiki miró a la pelirroja, a quien se le acercaba Dorulumon para ver cómo estaba.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró Akari, sentándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-Taiki, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Dorulumon, serio.

-N-No lo sé… Tratamos de hacer a _X4_ , pero…- Taiki miró su xros loader, preocupado.

 _-¿X4?-_ se sorprendieron Shoutmon, Ballistamon y Dorulumon.

-Exacto- asintió Zenjirou, a lo que Akari también asintió.

-Pero, Taiki… No están Starmon ni los _Pickmons_ \- le señaló el dragón, confundido.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Taiki, confundido- P-Pero, pero si no los saqué…- aseguró, señalando su xros loader- No recuerdo haberlos dejado para ayudar en el circo…-

-No, no los dejamos ahí…- asintió Shoutmon…

Entonces, ambos, General y Rey, se quedaron en blanco, con la boca completamente abierta…

-… ¿Tagiru…?- escuchó el niño, quien se sentó, extrañado, ignorando que hizo que los dos dragones que habían estado en su espalda cayeran al piso, sin recobrarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Taiki-san?-parpadeó Tagiru, confundido.

-…- el pelicafé lo miró, pálido, extrañándolo más-… ¿D-Dónde está Starmon?-

-¿S-Starmon…?- parpadeó nuevamente Tagiru-Mm… ¿Quién era…?-ante su ignorancia, Akari y Zenjirou se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡¿No lo recuerdas?!- gruñó Shoutmon, ofendido- ¡Se fue contigo junto a los _Pickmons!_ -

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?- se señaló el niño, más confundido, pero se sobresaltó al igual que Zenjirou y Akira cuando _WaruMonzaemon Xros Up_ logró sacar su puño de los escombros, mirándolos de reojo de tal manera que los tres se asustaron.

-¡Cierto! ¡Los digimon que en forma _Gijinka_ eran patos…!- recordó Jack, moviendo levemente sus orejas al recordarlos-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó, notando algo raro-… C-Creo que nos habían acompañado al _Arcade…_ \- murmuró, meditando.

-¡Exacto! ¡Los dejamos con ustedes!- lo señaló Shoutmon, tan enojado que echaba humo de la cabeza- ¡TAGIRU! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS AMIGOS?! **-** le exigió saber al niño, asustándolo.

-Pues… Pues…- trató de recordar el niño.

-¿T-Tagiru…?- palideció más Taiki.

-…- el niño dejó de intentar recordar, y se percató que todo el _Xros Heart_ lo miraba estupefacto-… Ay… N-No recuerdo…- gimió.

-¡¿EH?!- lo quedaron mirando Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou y Ballistamon.

-¡¿E-Estás diciendo que los perdiste?!- se sorprendió Dorulumon, enojándose.

-¡R-Recuerdo que estaban con nosotros cuando nos fuimos al _Arcade…_ pero hasta ahí…!- gimió Tagiru, apenado y asustado.

-¡Tagiru!- se molestó Taiki.

-¡LO SIENTO!-

-T-Tú…- gruñó enfadado Shoutmon, con un tic en la cara- **¡¿PERDISTE A MIS CAMARADAS EN EL MUNDO HUMANO?!-** le gritó, enfurecido.

-¡GHA!- gritó asustado Tagiru, especialmente porque el dragón se le tira encima con el micrófono listo si Kokoromon y Jack no lo agarran a tiempo.

-¡Cuenta hasta diez, Cuernomon!- le pidió Kokoromon, apenada.

-¡Tenemos un problema más grande!-le indicó la liebre, sujetando la pataleta del enfurecido dragón.

-¡Y viene para acá!- Akira señaló al digimon _Xros Up_.

-No puedo creer que estemos en semejante situación…- murmuró Dorulumon, frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

-¡Lo siento!- gimió Tagiru, aterrado por Shoutmon.

-¡Taiki, _X3!_ \- le pidió Ballistamon.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió el joven, preparando su xros loader al igual que Zenjirou y Akari. En cuanto más rápido resolvieran aquello, más rápido podrían ir por Starmon y los _Pickmons_ \- _¡Shoutmon!_ -

- _¡Dorulumon!-_

- _¡Ballistamon!_ -

- _¡DigiXros!_ \- los tres jóvenes juntaron sus xros loader, provocando que los tres digimon fueran rodeados de datos color rojo, azul y naranja, fusionándose en un guerrero que aterrizó frente al _Xros Heart_ , preparado.

- _¡Xros Up! ¡Shoutmon X3!_ -

-¡WOA!- se emocionó Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz, mientras que Akira, Jack y Kokoromon se quedaban sorprendidos.

-¿E-Esa es una _digixros…?_ -murmuró la chica gótica, tan sorprendida como los otros dos cazadores.

-E-Es un cambio completo. No es una fusión ordinaria… Solo mira su contextura…- murmuró sorprendido el niño de lentes.

-… No es tan grande como nosotros- Gurin frunció el ceño, nervioso- ¡WaruMonzaemon!- llamó a la _Xros Up_ \- ¡Termina con él!-

El enorme oso rugió, y se abalanzó a _X3_ , el cual se preparó y también abalanzó a su contrincante, dando un salto e impactando fuertemente su pierna en el enorme estómago del digimon, siendo tal la potencia que lo empujó contra los bordes de la tienda, provocando que el lugar temblara, y parte de la tela se dañara, junto con la estructura, mostrando algunos barrotes de datos.

WaruMonzaemon rugió, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a _X3_ , haciendo que cayera hacía las butacas, pero aterrizó derrapando, sacudiendo levemente su cola, preparado.

-Sin Starmon y los _Pickmons_ no tenemos tanto poder…- murmuró Zenjirou, preocupado.

-Aun así, Shoutmon, Ballistamon y Dorulumon son fuertes- le recordó Taiki, serio- Y esa _DigiXros_ no parece tener el suficiente poder para derrotarnos-

-Es solo un grandulón, ¿verdad?- sonrió Akari, a lo que su amigo asintió.

-Terminemos con esto…- sentenció Taiki- _¡X3!_ -

-¡SÍ!- rugió Shoutmon, abalanzándose nuevamente a WaruMonzaemon.

El oso rugió, y sacó su _kusarigama_ de su cinturón, lanzando hacia su enemigo la cadena de este, a lo que _X3_ se detuvo y bloqueó el ataque con su brazo, provocando que la cadena se enroscara en él, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-¡Ahora!- ordenó Gurin, a lo que WaruMonzaemon abrió la boca, acumulando data.

Aun así, la _Xros Up_ no se esperó que _X3_ sacudiera el brazo, atrayéndolo al sujetar con bastante fuerza su arma, quedando vulnerable.

- _Three Impact!-_ Shoutmon encadenó una serie de tres poderosos puñetazos en contra WaruMonzaemon, siendo tal la potencia que no solo destrozó la cadena que estaba envuelta en su brazo, sino que volvió a lanzarlo por varios metros, aterrizando fuertemente en la entrada de la tienda, provocando otro temblor en la zona.

-N-No puede…- murmuró Gurin, tan atónito como los otros dos cazadores a su lado-… E-Es más pequeño… ¿Cómo…?-

Akira parpadeó, mirando atónito el enorme poder que emanaba aquel digimon. V-mon, a su lado, también se veía sorprendido por la fuerza y velocidad de _X3._ Tragó saliva, sonriendo nervioso, pero emocionado.

-¿E-Ese es… _Shoutmon X3?_ \- murmuró Jack, sorprendido, observando como la _DigiXros_ se incorporaba, mirando seriamente a su enemigo.

-¡¿A qué es genial?!- sonrió Tagiru, tomando su atención- ¡La poderosa _digixros_ de Taiki-san! ¡Y no has visto cuando se vuelve más grande! ¡Es tan grande como los edificios!- chilló de emoción.

-E-Es fuerte…- aseguró Jack, sorprendido-P-Pero más que un digimon, me suena a un _Megazord_ \- confesó, apenado, haciendo que su joven amigo casi cayera de espaldas.

-… ¿Qué es lo que eso significa, Jack?- lo quedó mirando _X3_ , sobresaltándolo al comprender que desde donde estaba, lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¡Eres genial!- aseguró Kokoromon, tomando la atención de Taiki, Akari y Zenjirou- ¡Sorprendente!- sonrió, emocionada.

-…- _Shoutmon_ _X3_ parpadeó varias veces, y volvió la cabeza al combate, puesto que no quería que su pareja viera que se sonrojó un poco, extrañando a la _V-mon_.

Akari sonrió, algo sonrojada, entendiendo el movimiento de la fusión.

-¡WaruMonzaemon!- llamó Gurin, observando como la _Xros Up_ se levantaba costosamente, gruñéndole a _X3_ \- ¡Usa _Dark Punch!_ -

Ante su orden, WaruMonzaemon rugió, levantándose, y preparó su puño, el cual fue rodeado de data oscura, haciendo que _X3_ se preparara. Con un rugido, golpeó el aire frente a él, provocando que la data se abalanzara con feroz energía hacia Shoutmon, quien levantó los brazos y detuvo el rayo de energía, pero la presión que emanaba le hacía retroceder levemente.

 _X3_ frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la fuerza de la técnica que trataba de detener aumentaba a cada momento.

-¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!- sentenció Shoutmon, rugiendo- _¡THREE VICTORIZE!-_ acumuló y lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía desde la _V_ de su pecho, el cual no solo atravesó y destruyó la data que había estado deteniendo el digimon, sino que impactó directamente en WaruMonzaemon.

El impacto fue tal, que el rayo de energía empujó con fuerza al oso digital hacia arriba, haciéndolo atravesar el techo, destrozándolo, y que saliera del circo, explotando en el cielo digital del _DigiQuartz_ , provocando una gran ventisca que hizo temblar con fuerza la estructura, tanto así que los cazadores y digimon dentro de la tienda se cubrieron los brazos por la ráfaga de energía.

Del humo de la explosión cayeron los inconscientes WaruMonzaemon, Kangarumon y Peckmon, para sorpresa de sus cazadores.

-¡R-Regresen!- Gurin levantó su xros loader, y entró a su compañero, al igual que la chica gótica y el niño de lentes, quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos y nerviosos.

El peliverde frunció el ceño, nervioso, y levantó la mirada, notando que, a lo lejos, se imponía la figura de _Shoutmon X3_ , que lo miraba seriamente.

-… ¿Aun quieren continuar?- Taiki dio unos pasos, mirando a los tres cazadores, a varios metros lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Los tres niños se miraron, y, en silencio, levantaron las manos, en son de rendición.

Taiki sonrió, y asintió.

-¡Bien!- sonrió Zenjirou, contento, mientras que Akari sonreía aliviada y miraba a Akira, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, también aliviado y algo nervioso.

-¡Eso!- saltó Tagiru, emocionado- ¡Fue una buena batalla!-

-¡De película!- aseguró V-mon, rascándose la nariz.

-N-No creo que eso sea lo importante…- murmuró Jack, notando que Gumdramon, en los brazos del niño, no dejaba de llorar.

-¡S-Shoutmon!- contenta, Kokoromon corrió hacia _X3_ , el cual sonrió levemente, hasta parpadear cuando la hembra se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo tiernamente de cara al piso.

-Ay, Kokoromon-chan…- sonrió apenada Akari, mientras Jack se rascaba la sien con el dedo, consciente que su hermana era propensa a caerse por su tierna torpeza.

 _X3_ miró a Kokoromon, quien se sobaba la nariz de cuerno, sonriendo apenada. Relajó los hombros, y caminó hacia ella, tomando su atención.

-… Je- Shoutmon se agachó frente a Kokoromon, y le tendió su mano, a lo que ella sonrió, y, apoyándose en su palma, se levantó.

El guerrero sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, haciéndola sonreír tiernamente.

" _Ni se te ocurra ponerte meloso con nosotros aquí"_ le pidió Dorulumon dentro de la _DigiXros_ , sobresaltando al digimon principal y ofendiéndolo enormemente.

" _Si quieres, después les conseguimos un lugar privado"_ sugirió Ballistamon.

Entonces, la _digixros_ se deshizo, mostrando a Shoutmon, Ballistamon y Dorulumon frente a Kokoromon, quien sonrió, pero se extrañó al ver que el dragón era rodeado de aura tenebrosa.

-¡¿Y USTEDES SE HACEN LLAMAR _MIS_ _AMIGOS?!_ \- les gruñó Shoutmon al digimon robot y al lobo, quienes miraron hacia otro lado, haciéndose los desentendidos.

Taiki, Akari y Zenjirou parpadearon, confundidos. Se miraron, y sonrieron, algo divertidos por las expresiones de enfado de Shoutmon.

* * *

 _Mundo Humano_.

Ya había anochecido, y la ciudad de _Tokio_ se encontraba en silencio, puesto que pocas personas habían salido ese día, la mayoría para ver aquel curioso circo a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que habían pocos autos en la carretera.

La función del circo _Platinum Monkey_ había terminado, por lo que las personas se retiraban, satisfechas y entusiasmadas por el entretenido acto que habían presenciado. Por esto, varias se subieron a sus vehículos con sus familias y tomaban el camino a casa. Lo mismo fue para los _Tobari_.

Héctor conducía su vehículo por la carretera, con su esposa sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras, en la parte de atrás, Ren, Misty y Airu dormitaban, puesto que estaban bastante cansados. Kuro reposaba en el regazo de su dueña, durmiendo profundamente.

En eso, el peliazul detuvo el vehículo, ya que el semáforo daba rojo.

-Aun no puedo creerlo…- murmuró Haru, tomando su atención- ¿Por qué los digimon del _Xros Heart_ y parte de _Jäger_ estuvieron en el espectáculo?- miró a su marido, sumamente confundida.

-Tampoco lo digiero- le aseguró su marido, mirando de reojo a su hijo- Ren se llevó un gran susto al verlos.

-A mí solo me da pena Wizardmon- sonrió apenada la pelinegra- Al pobre no se le da bien estar frente a tantas personas…-Hector sonrió por lo que dijo. Ella miró el semáforo, sonriendo levemente- … Me alegra haberlos visto… Wizardmon, Bearmon, Rapidmon, Saburo-kun… Je, incluso a Vormundmon- admitió-Sky se veía tan bonita con su verdadera apariencia, aunque me hubiera gustado ver nuevamente a Jack y a Kokoromon-

-Saburo-kun no debió haberse expuesto de esa manera…- murmuró Héctor, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pero nadie se percató que era él gracias al disfraz- le señaló Haru, a lo que él hizo una mueca, de acuerdo con ella- Jeje. Se entretuvo mucho… Ojalá pueda sonreír así por más tiempo- murmuró, sin poder evitar preocuparse.

-… Haru-

-Al menos, fue bueno que no trajeras tu _charger_ \- le señaló su esposa, y miró a los tres niños en los asientos de atrás-… Lo pasaron muy bien-sonrió, satisfecha.

-…- Horfe miró el semáforo, serio, y, cuando tomó luz verde, comenzó a conducir-… No sé lo que pasará en el futuro, Haru- le dijo a la pelinegra, tomando su atención- Pero, no importa lo que suceda, todo lo que haré va a ser para protegerlos-le aseguró, sorprendiéndola levemente.

-… Lo sé…- sonrió su esposa.

-… Pero tampoco quiero traicionar a _Jäger_ \- confesó serio su marido, haciéndola sonreír- Aunque la Jefa lo haya ordenado… Que, si por el bien de ustedes, debo traicionarlos… No puedo hacer eso…-frunció levemente el ceño, sin despegar la mirada de la iluminada, pero al mismo tiempo vacía carretera- … Los vi crecer, Haru. A Jack, Sky, Kokoromon y a Samanta… Más que los hijos de mi mejor amigo, más que sobrinos… también los veo como mis propios hijos…-aseguró, sintiendo como venía a su mente el recuerdo de los cuatro hermanos de pequeños, sonriendo- No puedo traicionarlos- sentenció- Encontraré una solución al respecto-

-Ya hablas como todo un militar, querido- sonrió Haru, consciente del carácter de su marido.

-Tú también eres militar-

-No de campo-

Héctor sonrió levemente, al igual que Haru, mientras Kuro movía su cola, sin despertar, acurrucándose un poco más.

* * *

 _Circo Platinum Monkey_.

 _Interior de la Carpa._

-¡Lamentamos mucho los problemas causados!- se disculparon Gurin, la chica gótica, y el niño de lentes, inclinándose frente a los cirqueros, a los digimon pertenecientes al circo, al _Xros Heart_ , y a los miembros de _Jäger_.

-N-No sabíamos que-que había un **motivo delicado** para que los digimon decidieran prestar su poder- aseguró el niño de lentes, mirando a la madre de Akira, quien sonrió levemente.

-¡P-Pensábamos que estaban explotando a los digimon!- aseguró la chica gótica, apenada- N-Nos hemos topado con tantos cazadores que hacen eso… Hemos rescatado a muchos en esas circunstancias-

-Y con lo que pasó en esa escuela…- murmuró Gurin, serio y nervioso.

-...- Akira hizo una mueca, molesto.

-…- Akari se percató de ello, y puso la mano en su hombro, tomando su atención- Fue todo un malentendido-le sonrió.

-¡P-Pero…!- el pelinegro miró a sus compañeros, para sorprenderse que todos ellos sonreían.

-No pasó a mayores, y solo querían protegernos- sonrió un Etemon.

-¡Eso, eso!- asintieron los demás digimon.

-¡Gracias a ellos, he podido ver a Yuu con este disfraz!- Tagiru, sonriendo bastante, señaló a Yuu, quien lo miró asesinamente, puesto que el rubio, al igual que Sky y Saburo, tenía puesto un disfraz de payaso, además de tener pintada la cara, puesto que habían participado en la función del circo.

Y no solo ellos, los digimon del _Xros Heart_ también tenían un poco de pintura en la cara, o unos disfraces, como _Dondokomon_ , que tenía una peluca de payaso en la cabeza, e incluso Bastemon, quien dormitaba, con una nariz de payaso en el rostro. También los digimon de Tagiru, aunque Dragomon, Sephirotmon, y Jokermon no se veían muy contentos por la pintura, a diferencia de GigaBreackdramon, que en ese momento le pedía cariño a Kokoromon al igual que MetalTyranomon, para celos de Shoutmon y Gumdramon. Damemon también tenía pintura en el rostro, al igual que SuperStarmon y sus súbditos. Bearmon, Rapidmon y Wizardmon también estaban disfrazados, aunque el mago estaba en un rincón, sumamente avergonzado, siendo consolado por Sky y Saburo. Vormundmon, en cambio, solo estaba pasándose un paño por el rostro, murmurando por lo bajo, sumamente furioso y avergonzado.

- **Ta-gi-ru…** \- gruñó el rubio, enojado.

-El _show_ fue bastante entretenido con las ocurrencias de sus amigos- sonrió uno de los cirqueros- Especialmente el digimon chocolate- agregó, mirando a Vormundmon, quien lo miró de reojo asesinamente, sobresaltándolo.

-¡S-Sí me metí en esto, fue porque el Rey lo pidió!- gruñó el caballero, sin dejar de limpiarse el rostro.

-Eso es llevar la lealtad hasta el extremo~- se rió por lo bajo V-mon, recibiendo un fuerte coscorrón por parte del caballero.

-Jejeje. Con esto, Yuu, amigo mío, me has demostrado que no todo lo que recorre en tus venas es sangre y aburrimiento- le aseguró Tagiru al rubio, ofendiéndolo de inmediato- ¡Aun hay esperanzas para ti, _Yuu-sama!_ \- se burló, haciendo que enrojeciera de furia y vergüenza- ¡Debiste dejar que DarkKnightmon también participara~!- le señaló, mostrándole la lengua burlonamente- ¡Le habría quedado bien un afro o una pinturita~!-

- **¡SUFICIENTE!** \- y, rojo de furia, Yuu se abalanzó a Tagiru, empezando a tirarse de las mechas con él.

-¡Y-YUU!- se escandalizó Damemon, acercándose a su compañero.

-¡Tagiru-san! ¡Cálmese~!- le pidió Betsumon a su jefe, mientras Kotemon negaba con la cabeza.

-¿D-DarkKnightmon con pintura de payaso…?- murmuró Zenjirou, curioso.

-No intentes imaginártelo, Zenjirou- le pidió Ballistamon, incómodo, mientras Dorulumon hacía una mueca.

-R-Realmente, lo lamentamos…- murmuró Gurin, honestamente arrepentido.

-Lo que me gustaría saber, es de dónde sacaron ese campo de energía que usaron para proteger el circo _DigiQuartz_ , esas redes, la caja de data donde mantenían a los digimon, y esa pulsera que me querían poner- señaló Jack, algo serio.

-Esa tecnología la hemos visto antes- aseguró Taiki, serio- Antes no recordaba, pero ahora que todo se calmó…- frunció el ceño, serio- Es la misma tecnología que usa Kai-

Ante eso, Kokoromon dejó de hacerle cariño a GigaBreackdramon y a MetalTyranomon, para ver sorprendida a Taiki.

-¡¿R-Realmente…?!- se acercó a los cazadores- ¡¿C-Conocen a Kai?!- les preguntó, preocupada.

-¿Kai?- los tres niños intercambiaron mirada- No- negaron.

Kokoromon los miró, triste, y bajó la cabeza, preocupando a sus amigos.

-Esta tecnología nos la dio una mujer- confesó Gurin, serio- Nos dijo que quería que cazáramos a la última _V-mon_ usándola- miró a la digimon naranja, quien palideció.

-¡NI SE ATREVAN!- se enojó Gumdramon, colocándose frente a su amiga.

-¡Claro que no, _llorica!_ \- se ofendió Gurin, haciendo que el pequeño dragón se ofendiera más- ¡Nosotros queremos mucho a los digimon como para dañarlos!-aseguró.

-Conocimos a nuestros compañeros cuando nos salvaron de un asalto- recordó el niño de lentes, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Si no fuera por Kangarumon y los demás, tal vez ni estaríamos aquí- confesó la niña gótica.

-¿Los… salvaron?- murmuró Akira, sorprendido.

-Sí. Así que decidimos _aceptar_ la tecnología de esa mujer, pero **nunca** fuimos a cazarte- le señaló Gurin a Kokoromon, quien parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Je. Hemos aprovechado y utilizado esta tecnología para detener a varios cazadores que se aprovechan de los digimon- aseguró el niño de lentes, acomodándose los anteojos, sonriendo orgulloso.

-… Aun así, no debieron haberla recibido- Jack miró serio a los tres niños- La mujer que les dio esa tecnología es _Topacio_ , miembro del _Proyecto Iluminati_. Parece que no van tras ustedes, pero el haber _traicionado_ a esos tipos fue algo bastante peligroso- les señaló, haciendo que se miraran entre ellos- Piensen un poco en lo que quieren hacer, pero analicen más sus opciones y las consecuencias de estas-

-…- los cazadores bajaron la mirada, tristes-… Lo sentimos-

-Ese es mi hermano- sonrió Sky, contenta- Vamos, Wizardmon- trató de animar al deprimido mago.

-N-No… No pude hacer nada… E-Eran demasiados humanos… M-Me quedé en blanco…-murmuró el mago verde, sumamente apenado y deprimido.

-Animo, Wizardmon- sonrió apenado Saburo- Cualquiera puede asustarse frente a la multitud-

-El pobre Wizardmon-kun se quedó estático durante su número- suspiró Jijimon, acariciando su barba.

-Wizardmon siempre ha sido así de tímido- señaló Rapidmon, a lo que Bearmon asintió, sonriendo.

-Fue bueno que Wisemon interviniera- Lillymon miró al mago, el cual hojeaba su libro, ignorando el afro de payaso en su cabeza.

-N-No me imagino a Wisemon entreteniendo a otros…- sonrió incomodo Taiki, a lo que Akari y Zenjirou asintieron-… ¿Y, se calmaron?- miró a Yuu y a Tagiru, quienes, tirados en el piso, estaban con varios rasguños producto de _la pelea_ que habían tenido.

-E-Es un empate…- gimió Tagiru, adolorido.

-N-No lo es, y lo sabes…- gimió Yuu.

-Vamos, Yuu…- suspiró Damemon, a su lado.

-¡Yuu _exploded!_ -aseguró SuperStarmon, apoyado por sus súbditos.

-S-Si alguien me pregunta, no conozco a Tagiru…- murmuró por lo bajo Gumdramon, haciendo sonreír a Kokoromon pero fastidiando a Shoutmon.

-¡Claro, ahora reaccionas! ¡Estuviste toda la pelea llorando como bebé!- lo señaló Tagiru, dejándolo quieto- ¡Al final reaccionaste cuando Kokoromon comenzó a consolarte! ¡Parecías un bebé en sus brazos~!-se burló, sonrojando fuertemente al dragoncito.

-Te veías muy tierno- sonrió Kokoromon, dejando quieto al pequeño, el cual estaba sumamente rojo-Y cómo eres tan pequeño, pude tomarte en brazos sin problemas- agregó, dejando de piedra al dragoncito.

-G-Gh…- gimió de frustración Gumdramon, echando humo de la cabeza, sin atreverse a reclamarle a su amiga por hacerle pasar vergüenza frente a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban sonriendo levemente, aunque los digimon del xros loader de Tagiru, especialmente los jóvenes, lo miraban más burlescamente.

-O-Oye, Kokoromon… ¿N-No te has dado cuenta de tus palabras?- le preguntó Jack a su hermanita, haciéndola parpadear, confundida.

-… Pero si Gumdramon es pequeñito- confesó Kokoromon, resquebrajando al pequeño dragón.

-¡Eso ha sido salvaje, Kokoromon-san!- sonrió Betsumon, algo divertido, mientras el resto de los digimon del xros loader de Tagiru comenzaban a reírse del pequeño, al igual que el propio joven, que se desternillaba de risa.

-…- Shoutmon miró a los dos dragones haciendo una mueca, sumamente celoso.

-Kokoromon, Shoutmon también quiere estar en tus brazos- le indicó Ballistamon a su amiga, _shockeando_ al dragón rojo.

-¡BALLISTAMON!-

-Su majestad también quiere que lo atiendan- se burló Zenjirou, recibiendo un pisotón por parte del digimon rojo, chillando de dolor.

-T-Tranquilízate, Shoutmon- trató de calmarlo Taiki, mientras Akari suspiraba levemente y Dorulumon miraba algo divertido la expresión del dragón.

-Realmente… lo lamentamos mucho…- murmuró Gurin, hasta que la madre de Akira se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Está bien. Las cosas no pasaron a mayores y todo se solucionó bien- sonrió la pálida mujer, sorprendiendo a los cazadores, quienes se mordieron el labio, y, temblando, asintieron.

-¡HIME-SAN!- lloriqueó MetalEtemon junto al resto de los digimon, conmovidos por la bondad de la mujer.

-M-Mamá…- murmuró Akira, sorprendido, y miró a su padre a su lado, quien le sonrió-… Bien…- hizo una mueca, apenado, a lo que su padre se rió levemente.

Kokoromon sonrió, pero después se entristeció, consciente que aquella mujer tenía una enfermedad terminal. Miró sus manos, preguntándose si sus poderes podrían hacer algo por ella… si es que podría salvarla… pero sabía que solo intentarlo estaba prohibido…

Samanta le había prohibido intervenir en la salud de un humano… No sabían si ella y su _Reliquia_ podían salvar a personas de enfermedades de gravedad, pero lo mejor era no descubrirlo, puesto que eso podría traer consecuencias, y sería un acto injusto y egoísta, ya que no sería correcto salvar a una persona, mientras que otras cientos sufrían y morían por la misma enfermedad, sin poder salvarse porque ella no estaba con ellos…

Por el bien de mantener todo en orden… no podía ir en contra de la naturaleza humana…

Shoutmon se percató en la triste mirada de su pareja, por lo que se le acercó, pero ella no lo miró, preocupándose.

-… Tenga…- Gurin le tendió una tarjeta a la madre de Akira, extrañándola al igual que al resto de los presentes-… Nuestro padre trabaja en _Kyoto_ … Es un _oncólogo_ \- le dijo, sorprendiéndola.

-… ¿Ornitorrinco?- parpadeó Tagiru.

-No, no- negó Jack, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, consciente de la ignorancia del niño- Son los que tratan a las personas con cáncer-

-¡¿De verdad?!- se alegró el joven, mientras los cirqueros y los digimon se sorprendían.

-¡¿En serio?!- Akira se les acercó.

-La mayoría de los pacientes de papá han logrado salir adelante- señaló el niño de lentes- Y podemos explicarle la situación, ya que sabe de los digimon y todo eso- agregó, a lo que la niña gótica asintió.

-Y, bueno… podemos pedirle que les haga un descuento y eso…-agregó Gurin, rascándose la mejilla, apenado.

-¡¿Son hermanos?!- se quedó atónito Tagiru, percatándose, ofendiendo a los tres cazadores.

-¡Eso no es lo importante, Tagiru!- lo regañó Yuu.

-Cálmate un poco, Tagiru-chii- le pidió Zenjirou.

-…- la mujer recibió la tarjeta, sorprendida, y miró a su familia, que también estaba sorprendida.

-… ¡NOS VAMOS MAÑANA MISMO!- gritó MetalEtemon, sobresaltando a los demás cirquenses y a sus compañeros- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, ¿verdad, Akira?!-miró a su compañero, quien aún estaba sorprendido.

-S-Sí… ¡Sí!- asintió de inmediato Akira- ¡Papá! ¡Solo íbamos a tener esta función, ¿verdad?! ¡Podemos empacar al tiro y viajar a _Kyoto!_ -miró a su padre, quien asintió, de acuerdo, a lo que los demás cirquenses y los digimon asintieron, felices.

Taiki sonrió, contento, y miró al resto de sus amigos, quienes también sonrieron, contentos y aliviados. Gumdramon y los demás también sonrieron, felices.

-Entonces, nos veremos en _Kyoto_ \- sentenció la chica gótica, sonriendo-Veníamos a _Tokyo_ a visitar unos parientes, y pronto debemos tomar el tren- miró el reloj.

-Más les vale no engañarnos respecto a esto, y espero ese descuento- señaló Akira.

-¡No somos mentirosos!- se ofendió la gótica, haciendo que sus dos hermanos sonrieran levemente.

-Ajá- el pelinegro rodó los ojos, sin creerle mucho.

-…- la niña gótica infló las mejillas, aun ofendida, y pegó la mirada en Kokoromon y en V-mon, sobresaltándolos-… ¿No quieren viajar con nosotros?-les preguntó, sacando su xros loader.

-¡SI NOS QUIERE CAZAR!- ambos dragones se abrazaron, asustados, haciendo que Shoutmon los quedara mirando.

-Cálmense, ustedes dos-Taiki les dios palmaditas a ambos _V-mon_ , en un intento de calmarlos.

-¿Por qué se quieren llevar a Kokoromon y a V-mon?- les preguntó Yuu, algo desconfiado.

-¡Será mejor que nos des una buena explicación!- la señaló Gumdramon, totalmente desconfiado.

-Porque son digimon en peligro, ¿no?- señaló la niña gótica, haciendo una mueca- Dijeron que pelean contra el tal _Proyecto_ , ¿verdad? ¿Estará bien que estén junto a ustedes, si los ponen en peligro cuando pelean contra los malos?-

Eso hizo que Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, Akari, Zenjirou y Saburo intercambiaran mirada, preocupados.

Kokoromon y V-mon miraron a sus amigos, nerviosos.

-Lo que dices tiene lógica…- admitió Jack, rascándose el cuello- Pero…-

-¡¿AH?!- Sky se asomó por el hombro de la liebre, sobresaltándolo- ¡Kokory es mi hermanita!- le informó a la gótica, abrazando con fuerza a la sorprendida digimon naranja- ¿Por qué debería alejarme de ella?- le mostró la lengua.

-¿Eh?-parpadeó la niña, confundida.

-Sky, ese era mi argumento…- suspiró Jack, a lo que la peligris sonrió, apenada.

-Usa entonces el de que, si alejamos a Kokory, nuestro cuñado hace guerra- sugirió Sky, haciendo que Shoutmon hiciera una mueca, sonrojado.

-No se aleja de la realidad- admitió Dorulumon.

-En verdad- asintió Ballistamon.

-¡NO SE BURLEN DE MI!- se avergonzó y ofendió el dragón.

Jack suspiró, a lo que Saburo sonrió levemente.

-… Sí, tal vez, ambos estarían más seguros lejos del conflicto- sonrió levemente Taiki, con la atención de los cazadores sobre él-… Pero, Kokoromon es una amiga muy preciada para todos nosotros, no podríamos separarnos de ella… Es algo egoísta de nuestra parte, pero…-miró a la digimon naranja, quien parpadeó, sorprendida- Simplemente, je, no queremos compartirla- confesó, sonriendo.

Kokoromon no pudo evitar sonreír, tímida y agradecida.

-Pero que conste, que Kokoromon es internamente de _Jäger_ \- le señaló Jack al pelicafé, haciéndole sonreír, incómodo.

Los hermanos cazadores intercambiaron mirada. La chica gótica bajó el xros loader, haciendo una mueca, rendida.

-¡¿Y yo qué?!- se señaló V-mon, dolido, sobresaltando a Taiki.

-Ah, bueno. V-mon es importante porque… este…- trató de justificarse, pero no encontró palabras-… Y-Ya sabes… por eso… y aquello…-

-No te sale, Taiki- le aseguró Revolmon.

-Sé sincero- sugirió Pinocchimon, sonriendo divertido.

-Si quieren, se los damos con papel de regalo incluido-les comentó FlameWizardmon a los cazadores.

-¡¿EH?!- lo quedó mirando el dragón azul grisáceo.

-Más bien. Si se lo llevan, hasta les pagamos- agregó Shoutmon.

-¡Con todo y cuotas!- asintió Gumdramon, de acuerdo, a lo que el resto de digimon del _Xros Heart_ , Bearmon y Rapidmon asintieron, de acuerdo.

Del _shock,_ V-mon se tiró al piso, sumamente dolido.

-V-Vamos, V-mon-kun, sabes que no lo dicen de verdad- intentó animarlo Lunamon, apenada, mientras Spadamon suspiraba.

-Eso fue feo- le dijo Akari a Taiki, mientras Tagiru se reía fuertemente.

-…- la niña gótica hizo una mueca- ¡Entonces, nos vemos en _Kyoto!_ \- sentenció, ofendida, sobresaltando a los cirqueros.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se salió de la tienda de circo, observada por sus dos hermanos.

-Bueno…- los dos cazadores miraron a los presentes, incómodos- ¡N-Nos vemos…!- se despidieron, siguiendo a la chica gótica.

-Las hermanas damos miedo- sentenció Sky, sonriendo orgullosa, aun abrazando a Kokoromon.

-¿Lo son?- preguntó Saburo.

-Bueno…- murmuró Yuu, incómodo, recordando a Nene.

-No tienes idea- confesó Jack, también incómodo.

-¡Jacky!-Sky comenzó a hacer puchero, ofendida, incomodando a la liebre.

Los demás se rieron de ambos.

Taiki sonrió, satisfecho, y se sonrojó un poco al ver como Akari se reía, hasta notar que Shoutmon le dio unos tirones en la manga.

-Disculpa tener que interrumpir tu felicidad, Taiki…- murmuró el dragón, extrañándolo-… ¿Pero cuándo vamos a ir por mis camaradas?- lo quedó mirando, dolido.

Taiki se quedó en blanco, recordando de golpe a Starmon y los _Pickmons_ …

-¡Cierto!- el pelicafé se agarró la cabeza, asustado, sobresaltando a los presentes- ¡Dorulumon, Gumdramon! ¡Necesito que rastreen a Starmon y a los _Pickmons!_ -les pidió.

-¡Cierto! ¡Los digimon perdidos!- recordó Tagiru, nervioso.

-¡E-Espere, Taiki-san!- se le acercó Wizardmon, tomando su atención- Si sus amigos siguen en forma _Gijinka_ , con mi magia será suficiente para rastrearlos…- le aseguró.

-¡¿Y qué esperamos?!- Shoutmon agarró al mago y, rápidamente, se largó arrastrándolo, para sorpresa de Gumdramon y de Tagiru.

-¡Ah! ¡Shoutmon, espera!- Taiki los siguió junto a la sorprendida Kokoromon.

-¡E-Esperen, debemos quitarnos…!- Yuu comenzó a sacarse el traje de payaso al igual que Saburo y Sky.

-Cuando se trata de sus camaradas, ese pone así…- suspiró Dorulumon, sonriendo levemente. Ballistamon asintió, de acuerdo.

-¡Pero se lo llevó arrastrando!- señaló Rapidmon, ofendido, mientras que Jack se rascaba la sien, suspirando y Zenjirou y V-mon se reían, divertidos.

Akari no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, a lo que Akira se sonrojó un poco, fastidiándose cuando MetalEtemon y los demás Etemon le empezaron a dar codazos, haciendo sonreír a sus padres y a los demás cirqueros.

* * *

-…-

-… ¿Estás enojado?-

Kai dejó de caminar por la calle, y miró fastidiado a Hana, quien sonrió levemente, algo divertida por la cara de fastidio del niño.

-¡¿Cómo no enojarme si, prácticamente, lo que vimos fue una humillación?!- le señaló el rubio, a lo que la peliceleste alzó las cejas, sonriendo- ¡Eran los digimon del _Xros Heart…!_ _¡Amano Yuu_ estaba ahí…! ¡La mestiza Sky…! ¡Y hasta _Aonuma Saburo…!_ ¡¿Y no tratamos de capturar a ninguno?! ¡De seguro el Rey también estaba ahí! ¡Sé que tenemos que tener el perfil bajo por la estupidez que hizo Forward, pero aun así…! ¡Podríamos ahora intentar…!-pero se detuvo cuando la mujer se rió por lo bajo- ¡No te burles de mí!-

-No me estoy riendo de ti, es que me sorprende que estés tan pegado al trabajo, como si fueras un adulto- le señaló Hana, dejándolo quieto.

-P-Pues me estás insultando- aseguró Kai, serio y algo incómodo- Detesto a los adultos-

-Y aun así, tarde o temprano de volverás uno-

-…- el rubio frunció levemente el ceño- _Tsch_. Con mi suerte, tal vez ni alcance a llegar a la mayoría de edad- bufó.

-Mira, tú… ¿No te da miedo decir algo como eso?- sonrió Topacio- ¿No le temes a la muerte?

-…- Kai frunció levemente el ceño- No es que no le tenga miedo, pero…- apretó los puños, recordando las primeras semanas de soledad que había vivido cuando sus padres lo dejaron, cuando se despertaba solo en ese antiguo departamento-… pero hay cosas más fastidiosas- sentenció, serio.

-…- la mujer lo miró, seria, pero después sonrió.

-¡Además…! ¡¿Dijiste algo sobre unos cazadores?!- le preguntó el niño, extrañándola- ¡Fue cuando empezó la función, y aparecieron los digimon del _Xros Heart!_ Dijiste: _debe ser por esos cazadores-_ señaló.

-Vaya, no pensé que me tomaras atención- sonrió Topacio, fastidiando al rubio- Y no te preocupes, no es nada grave-

-¿De verdad…?-

-¿Crees que fuiste el único cazador al que le dí tecnología, con tal de que atrapara a Kokoromon?- sonrió la peliceleste.

-Sé que no… Muchos que iban a intentarlo, perdieron sus xros loader. El anciano se los quitó- recordó Kai, bufando- A mi no me lo quitó porque fui de los primeros, y porque Kokoromon casi me…- se pasó el pulgar por el cuello.

-Ya veo, fue como una advertencia, pero a los que no hicieron caso, los castigó, ¿no?- sonrió la mujer, dando unos pasos.

-… _Tsch_ \- bufó Kai, fastidiado al recordar al Relojero, porque también se había acordado de sus digimon y de MidoriGumon.

En eso, parpadeó cuando la mujer le tendió una pequeña caja negra, por lo que la miró, extrañado.

-… ¿Es una bomba?- le preguntó, desconfiado.

-Sabes cómo dañar a una dama, ¿lo sabes?- sonrió Topacio.

-¿Dama? No veo ninguna, solo a una anciana…- murmuró Kai, recibiendo fuertemente en la cara la cajita.

El niño, sumamente adolorido, tomó la caja, y miró enojado a la mujer, quien se había alejado un poco, claramente enfadada.

" _Vieja de…"_ pensó Kai, adolorido, y miró extrañado la caja. Frunció el ceño, y la abrió, para quedarse sorprendido al ver un reloj negro.

-…- Kai frunció más el ceño, sumamente confundido- Oye- llamó a Topacio, quien lo miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente-… ¿Qué me intentas decir con esto? _¿Retrasado?_ \- le preguntó, poniendo mala cara.

-Jeje. ¿Realmente desconfías tanto de los adultos?- negó con la cabeza la mujer, sonriendo levemente- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-… Pues…- trató de recordar Kai- ¿Viernes, o sábado…? No estoy seguro…- admitió, fastidiado.

-… Es tu cumpleaños-

El niño se quedó sumamente quieto por la impresión.

-Manejo los datos personales de cada miembro del _Proyecto_ , y cuando te nos uniste, claramente actualicé tu estado- sonrió Topacio, ante la estupefacción del niño- Y no creas que el reloj lo escogí yo. A Horfe se le dan más estas cosas-

Aun así, Kai no dijo nada, solo miraba con suma sorpresa el reloj, junto con sentir diferentes tipos de emociones.

Claro… su cumpleaños… Lo había olvidado por completo. Desde que sus padres lo dejaron, había empezado a ignorar todo tipo de cosas. Había dejado la escuela, apenas y se cuidaba, y se olvidaba de cosas que él consideraba insignificantes… como su cumpleaños…

Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar…

Topacio se percató de ello, y sonrió, pero no de forma burlesca ni sarcástica, sino que sinceramente.

- _Happy Birthday~!-_ del _charger_ que se encontraba en el bolso de la mujer, salió Fang, la zorrita _I.A._ , abalanzándose al rubio, tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡¿F-Fang?!- parpadeó Kai- ¡No te me pegues!- le exigió.

-Ella estaba ansiosa por decírtelo- aseguró Hana, mirando divertida la expresión de fastidio del niño.

- _En verdad…_ \- Klauen y Klinge salieron del _charger_ -Esperaba que los humanos actuaran diferente a estas… _celebraciones de nacimiento_ \- bufó el tigre, cruzándose de brazos.

-N-No es la gran cosa- bufó Kai, librándose de Fang, quien sonreía.

-Si ya terminaron de ponerse _cursis_ , ¿podemos ir por algo de acción?- gruñó el _I.A._ lobo.

-No puedo creerlo, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ir a ese circo me hizo sentir perder toda la tarde- aseguró Kai, fastidiado- Debemos encontrar a un _Bakomon_ a como dé lugar-

-Ten cuidado, Kai-le pidió Topacio, extrañándolo- Cumpliste 14 años, ya no eres un niño, así que vigila tus acciones-le sonrió.

-¡L-Lo sé!- murmuró el rubio, a lo que Fang sonrió levemente, mientras que Klinge se fastidiaba y Klauen rodaba un poco los ojos.

* * *

Gurin y sus dos hermanos estaban sentados en el tren bala que los llevaba de regreso a _Kyoto_. Habían pocas personas, así que, prácticamente, tenían todo el vagón para ellos, pero aun así estaban mirando por la ventana, apreciando la vista nocturna.

-… Tenemos que analizar mejor la situación para la próxima…- murmuró Gurin, mirando la ventana- No volver a dañar a inocentes, cuando pensamos que son los malos-sentenció, serio.

-Sí… Pensar que nos habíamos enfrentado al legendario _Xros Heart_ y al mismísimo Rey…- suspiró su hermano de lentes- Aunque eso explica esa sorprendente _DigiXros: Shoutmon X3_. Hemos fusionado de diferentes formas a nuestros digimon, pero esa fusión…-

-Era un guerrero completamente diferente- asintió Gurin.

-… _He escuchado…_ \- murmuró Kangarumon, en el xros loader de la chica gótica, quien lo sacó- _Se rumorea que las fusiones del Rey son así de poderosas, porque él es un digimon especial que puede adaptarse a cualquier situación-_

-¿Te dignaste a hablar?- murmuró ofendida su compañera, incomodándolo- Y yo que quería traerme a esos _V-mon_ por ti- hizo una mueca, amurrada.

-…- Gurin miró el xros loader de su hermana, serio-… Al parecer, todos creen que esos dos _V-mon_ son los últimos- le mencionó, serio.

- _…_ \- aun así, el digimon canguro no dijo nada.

-… Sabes que prometimos que te protegeremos, Kangarumon-le recordó el peliverde, serio.

-Exacto- sonrió el niño de lentes, mientras Peckmon, en su xros loader, asentía, y WaruMonzaemon rugía, sonriendo.

-... Por eso, no deberías temer más- le aseguró Gurin al digimon canguro-… Aunque no eres el único en esta situación, ¿verdad?-frunció el ceño, serio.

- _…-_ Kangarumon frunció el ceño, serio- _… Digimon como yo, simplemente, no podemos confiar… Ni en el Rey, ni en nadie… Vivimos en una sociedad peligrosa… podrida_ \- sentenció, serio- _… Pero en mi caso, ustedes son la excepción_ -sonrió levemente.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, satisfechos, mientras su compañera sonreía, agradecida.

-¡Eres tan tierno~!- apapachó el xros loader, incomodando al digimon en su interior, al igual que a los dos jóvenes junto a ella.

* * *

 _Residencia Kudou_.

-¡Perdónenme! ¡No fue mi intención ignorar que no estaban…! ¡Realmente lo siento mucho!- les suplicó perdón Taiki a Starmon y a los _Pickmons_ , quienes estaban amurrados, haciendo todos una mueca.

El joven les pedía perdón de rodillas en el salón de la casa, observado por su Saburo y Etsu, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras su esposa preparaba la cena. Ni Jack ni Sky estaban, puesto que el peliblanco se había ido a dejar a Tagiru a su casa, terminando invitado por los padres de este a pasar la noche, para alegría del niño, mientras que Sky decidió pasar el rato en el departamento de Yuu, para incomodidad de Damemon, ya que la peligris siempre le quitaba parte de la cena.

-¡Lo siento, chicos!- se volvía a disculpar Taiki.

-También es culpa nuestra…- admitió Saburo, rascándose la cabeza, apenado.

-¡De todos, por olvidarse de nosotros!- gimió Starmon- ¡No tienen idea de las penurias que pasé!-

-¡Eso, eso, eso!- asintieron los _Pickmons_.

- _Estaban en un Estanque muy buen cuidado-_ señaló Jijimon, saliendo del xros loader- No veo porque sufrieron alguna penuria. Están exagerando-

-¡La integridad de _Boss_ corrió peligro!- le gritaron los _Pickmons_ , casi botándolo al piso.

-¿In… Integridad?- parpadeó el padre de Taiki, confundido.

-… ¿Hablan por esa patita que te estaba siguiendo…?- preguntó Taiki, recordando que, cuando llegaron al estanque, Starmon, en su forma _Gijinka_ , era perseguido por una patita muy bonita- ¿No estaba jugando contigo?- se extrañó.

-¡¿De qué forma _eso_ era un _juego?!-_ exigió saber Starmon, llorando a mares, sobresaltando e incomodando a su compañero.

-¡Quería convertir a _Boss_ en su pareja!- recordaron los _Pickmons_ , asustados- ¡Se quería casar!

-¿Pareja? ¿Casar?- parpadeó Taiki, puesto que los animales no se _casaban_ …

-¡Fue lo más terrible que pasé! ¡Ninguna de las batallas que hemos tenido me asustó de esa forma…!- chilló Starmon, sin dejar de llorar.

-A-Al menos… ¿te encontró atractivo…?- sugirió Saburo, pero lo que dijo hizo llorar con más fuerza al digimon- U-Ups…-

-Entonces… ¿toda la tarde… estuviste corriendo de ella…?- parpadeó Taiki, sorprendido.

-¡NO ESTUVE CORRIENDO DE ELLA, ESTUVE CORRIENDO PARA PROTEJERME!- lloriqueó Starmon.

-¿Protegerte…?- Taiki parpadeó- ¿D-De qué cosa…?-se confundió más, a lo que Jijimon, pacientemente, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, confundiéndolo más.

-S-Supongo que Taiki no comprende…- sonrió incómodo Saburo.

-Mi hijo es demasiado inocente en estos temas…- sonrió Etsu, también incómodo.

-Vamos, vamos…- se acercó Yuno, tomando en brazos al digimon estrella, el cual lloró con más fuerza- Taiki, ¿no ves que Starmon-kun ha sufrido un rechazo?-

-¡Él no fue rechazado, **él rechazó!-** corrigieron los _Pickmons_.

-Bueno, bueno. Todas las mujeres somos tercas, no importa la especie- aseguró Yuno, sobándole la espalda al pobre digimon.

-No puedo negar eso- admitió Jijimon, confundiendo a Saburo.

-¿Realmente las mujeres son así?- murmuró preocupado Taiki.

-V-Vamos, hijo… No creo que lo entiendas, no ahora- le aseguró Etsu, sonriendo incomodo, confundiendo más a su hijo.

-Pero si con Taiki no es así- señaló Saburo, extrañando a su amigo- Vamos, si cuando Cutemon nos dijo que Akari había desaparecido en un portal al _DigiQuartz_ , fuiste el primero en saltar- le indicó, dejándolo quieto, totalmente rojo- Incluso Tagiru me dijo que estuviste bastante _mandón_ durante el rescate, e incluso demasiado estricto, hasta con el Rey, y te calmaste solo cuando Akari estuvo a salvo~- contó.

- **Ta-gi-ru…** \- murmuró Taiki, sonrojado e incómodo.

-¡¿En verdad~?!- preguntó Yuno, emocionada, avergonzando a su hijo- ¡KYA~! ¡Lo que habría dado por enmarcar el rostro de mi hijo en ese momento~! ¡Debía verse sumamente serio y altivo, ya que su princesa había sido secuestrada~!-

-¡¿P-P-Prince… sa…?!- parpadeó Taiki, totalmente rojo- ¡T-Te equivocas, mamá! ¡A-Akari es solo una amiga, por eso estaba preocupado! ¡S-Si cualquier otro hubiera sido llevado, también habría reaccionado así!- aseguró, apenado.

-…- Saburo parpadeó-… Pues cuando fue mi rescate, te noté bastante tranquilito- sonrió, haciendo que su amigo se quedara en blanco.

- _¡Touché!_ \- se rieron por lo bajo los _Pickmons_ , mientras Etsu sonreía.

-Pero…- murmuró Yuno, sin dejar de sobarle la espalda al apenado Starmon- Etsu-kun, ¿realmente tengo prohibido subir~?- le preguntó a su marido, haciendo un puchero.

- _El Rey pidió estar un rato a solas con Kokoromon antes de la cena_ \- le recordó Vormundmon, sumamente serio- _Su privacidad no es algo que cualquier saco de carnes deba interrumpir_ \- sentenció, haciendo que Saburo se quedara quieto, palideciendo ante la sonrisa de Yuno.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Yuno le quitó el xros loader al joven, y, un segundo después, este objeto se encontró metido en el basurero.

-¡¿AH?!- se quedaron atónitos Saburo, Taiki, Starmon y los _Pickmons_.

-Saburo-kun, debes enseñarle a Vormundmon-kun a medir sus palabras- le indicó Yuno al niño, ignorando las sacudidas del basurero.

-¡L-Lo sé…! ¡Pero ahí también está D'arcmon!- le recordó Saburo, asustado, dejando quieta a la mujer.

-¡Por dios, me olvidé!- se arrepintió Yuno, tomando una servilleta y sacando del basurero el objeto color crema- ¡D-D'arcmon-san, lo lamento mucho!-

- _T-Tranquila, no se preocupe-_ trató de calmarla la mujer digimon.

-Ese guardaespaldas y su lengua…- Jijimon se rascó la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia, a lo que Etsu volvió a sonreír.

* * *

-… ¿Estás enojado?-

-¿Mm?-Shoutmon miró extrañado a su pareja.

Ambos digimon se encontraban descansando en el cuarto de Taiki. El dragón rojo estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana abierta, mientras que su pareja se asomaba, sentada en la cama, ambos viendo el cielo estrellado de la noche.

-Kokoromon, ¿dijiste algo?- se extrañó Shoutmon.

-… Yo… Yo podría salvar a la madre de Akira con mis poderes curativos- murmuró Kokoromon, mirando el cielo nocturno- Pero… Pero sería egoísta salvarla, mientras que otros humanos sufren por la misma enfermedad… Además, estaría interviniendo en la naturaleza humana… ¿Estás enojado por eso?-lo miró, preocupada.

-…- Shoutmon la miró seriamente-… Sería genial poder salvar a todos, Kokoromon… pero como dijiste, estaríamos interviniendo en algo que no debemos hacer… No estoy enojado- le acarició la cabeza- Y no te sientas mal… Piensa que, tal vez, ella logre sanar con ese doctor que va a ver- le señaló, sonriendo levemente.

-… Lo sé…- Kokoromon cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia-… ¿Y tú?- le preguntó, extrañándolo- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-… Bueno… Como digimon, ya no me afecta tanto el ambiente negativo humano…- admitió Shoutmon, apoyando la espalda en el marco de la ventana, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad- Pero… me dejó muy mal sabor de boca… además…-

-¿Además…?-

-… Me molesta saber que hay cazadores que usan a mi gente para robarle a otros- confesó Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño- Hay tantas situaciones humanas que nos afectan e influyen… Son demasiadas, y jamás las esperé enfrentar…- apretó un puño, preocupado- No me extraña que el viejo relojero quería que no fuéramos con Taiki y los demás al circo… Ya cazadores junto a sus digimon le causaron daño mucho daño a Akira y su gente… Me siento impotente…-

-Pero ambos sabemos que las relaciones entre humanos y digimon no son negativas- le aseguró Kokoromon, preocupada, tomando su atención- N-No niego que habrán digimon usados para mal, o de mala forma… pero… no te des por vencido, ni juzgues antes de tiempo- le pidió, seria.

-…- Shoutmon la miró, serio, consciente que tenía razón, y que no debía estresarse con la situación, a pesar de que le molestara tanto-… Tú ganas- sonrió, relajando los hombros.

Kokoromon sonrió, contenta.

-A-Aun así… ¿podemos contar lo de hoy como una _no-cita?_ \- le pidió Shoutmon, incomodo, haciéndola parpadear- E-Es que terminé arruinando todo…- bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Ante eso, Kokoromon sonrió levemente, y abrazó a Shoutmon, tomándolo desprevenido, especialmente porque, al estar él sentado en el marco de la ventana y ella en la cama, le abrazaba la cintura, avergonzándolo.

-Para mí fue un gran día- sonrió Kokoromon, haciendo parpadear a su pareja- No planeo olvidarla. En lo absoluto-

-¿S-Segura?- murmuró el dragón rojo, rascándose la mejilla, incomodo- I-Incluso te traté mal c-cuando me puse… celoso…-

-… Siempre me tratas mal-

Esa simple e inocente confesión le llegó fuerte al dragón, quien se quedó de piedra.

-… Lo siento… Soy un dragón… A veces no puedo controlar mi temperamento…- murmuró Shoutmon, con la cabeza gacha, sumamente deprimido y avergonzado.

-…- Kokoromon parpadeó, confundida, pero después sonrió, y, levantándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pareja, tomando su atención- ¿Sabes algo?- le preguntó, a lo que él negó-… Cuando cantabas, sentí que me volvía a enamorar de ti- confesó, dejando quieto y sorprendido al dragón- Cantar así frente a tantas personas… yo no podría, o si lo intentara, tal vez terminaría en un lío- sonrió, sonrojada- Eres genial, Cuernomon- le sonrió.

Shoutmon, en cambio, no le dijo nada. Se había quedado sorprendido ante la tierna confesión de su prometida, especialmente por su sonrisa y su mirada, la cual reflejaba la tenue luz de las estrellas.

Sin previo aviso, abrazó fuertemente a Kokoromon, tomándola desprevenida.

-¿C-Cuernomon…?- murmuró la digimon naranja, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, especialmente porque los fuertes brazos del dragón la retenían con fuerza.

" _E-Esto es malo…"_ pensó Shoutmon, acariciando la cabeza de su prometida _"S-Si esto sigue así…"_ entrecerró los ojos, sonrojado _"M-Me volveré a enamorar de ella…"_

No, ya era tarde… sentía que volvía a sentir atracción hacia la hembra en sus brazos… Se volvió a enamorar de Kokoromon…

-…- Kokoromon parpadeó, sonrojada, y, a pesar de su confusión, decidió corresponder al abrazo, acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja, quien sonrió levemente- Todo estará bien-

-… Sí…- el dragón le acarició la espalda, sonriendo.

Pero ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar sus estómagos rugir, exigiendo comer algo.

-…- la _V-mon_ parpadeó, y se quedó mirando a Shoutmon, quien estaba incómodo, con un tic en el rostro- _Comelónmon_ -

-¡Kokoromon, tú también tienes hambre!- se ofendió el dragón, haciéndola sonreír.

-Entonces, vamos- sonrió Kokoromon, separándose y bajándose de la cama- La comida de Yuno-chan es muy rica-

-… Je- Shoutmon sonrió levemente, y se bajó de la ventana, aterrizando al lado de su pareja.

Kokoromon sonrió, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero se extrañó que Shoutmon le sostuviera delicadamente la mano, tomando su atención.

-¿Mm?- lo miró, extrañada.

-S-Solo quería decirte… Si bien, te ves bonita en tu forma _Gijinka_ …- murmuró Shoutmon, rascándose la mejilla, avergonzado-… T-Te prefiero como digimon-confesó.

Ese comentario sonrojó fuertemente a la hembra, haciendo que Shoutmon parpadeara, algo sorprendido por esa tierna reacción.

-P-Pues… t-tú te veías genial como _Gijinka_ \- murmuró Kokoromon, totalmente roja y apenada, llegando a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos por lo avergonzada que estaba- P-Pero… c-como digimon e-eres m-más… g-g-g-guap-po…- se puso más roja, y se tapó el rostro, echando vapor de la cabeza.

Shoutmon parpadeó, sonrojado, tanto por lo que dijo su pareja, como por su estado de timidez, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, agradecido.

-Je… Creo que es la primera vez que te veo así de tímida- le señaló Shoutmon, acariciándole la cabeza.

-P-Pervertidomon…- murmuró Kokoromon, apenada.

-N-No he hecho nada que amerite ese apodo- la quedó mirando Shoutmon, algo ofendido, a lo que su prometida infló las mejillas, avergonzada-… Pero, si quieres… puedo darte una excusa…-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Kokoromon, sonrojada, observando como el dragón rojo la abrazaba, atrayéndola a él.

Shoutmon le sonrió, logrando calmarla con ese gesto, el cual correspondió. El Rey se inclinó, y besó suavemente a su prometida, quien se aferró a su chaqueta, correspondiendo al gesto.

-…- el dragón se separó de la hembra, mirándola a los ojos-… Sé… Sé que no soy el mejor- le aseguró, extrañándola- Que puedo ser bastante _bruto_ con respecto a cómo tratarte, y _agresivo_ si siento que-que te quieren alejar de mi…- confesó-… Pero eso es porque te aprecio mucho, Kokoromon, aunque soy demasiado torpe contigo a veces-

-Lo sé, pero yo también soy torpe- le sonrió Kokoromon, a lo que él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-… Sé que Taiki dijo que eres preciada para todos, y que, bueno, no te queremos compartir con nadie…- admitió Shoutmon, extrañándola-… Pero, la verdad… soy yo quien no te quiere compartir- le informó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Eso fue suficiente para que, nuevamente, el rostro de la _V-mon_ enrojeciera por completo, haciendo parpadear al dragón rojo al notar el vapor.

-C-Cuernomon…- se avergonzó Kokoromon, sin saber que decir.

-¿A-Acaso fui muy… _meloso?_ \- preguntó Shoutmon, parpadeando apenado e incómodo.

-… Muy _cool_ \- se apenó la hembra, sonrojando al dragón- ¿Cuernomon?-

-¿S-Sí…?-

-… ¿O-Otro?- pidió, apenada, sonrojándolo- E-Es que… D-Desde que e-estamos comprometidos e-es la primera vez que e-estamos s-solos y-y…- se apenó más-… N-No s-solemos b-besarnos mucho y-y…-pero la vergüenza fue más, por lo que ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su pareja, acurrucándose, gimiendo tiernamente.

Shoutmon se sonrojó más, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que él también se sentía de esa forma. Suavemente le levantó el mentón, haciendo que lo mirara, sonrojada. Él le sonrió, e, inclinándose, le dio un suave beso, haciendo que su pareja cerrara los ojos.

Para Shoutmon, ese tipo de momentos le eran muy preciados, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir la ironía… Antes, era un digimon que no sabía nada sobre _romance_ , y lo único que pensaba era en detener la guerra, en estar con sus amigos, y comer toneladas de _DigiNoir_ hasta explotar, pero cuando se convirtió en Rey empezó a madurar, y a sentir que, además de amigos y paz, necesitaba a alguien más… Alguien con quien pudiera expresarse mejor, y a confesarle sus miedos e inseguridades… y ahí estaba ella, entre sus brazos… a quien más quería proteger…

No pudo evitarlo. Atrajo más a Kokoromon, profundizando el beso, haciéndola aferrarse a sus brazos. Al fin tenía un tiempo privado con su pareja, y quería aprovecharlo lo más que pudiera…

Se separó lentamente de Kokoromon, quien lo miró algo tímida, preocupándolo.

-P-Perdona… C-Creo que…- murmuró, un poco incómodo- ¿T-Te incomode?-

-…-la digimon naranja solo abrazó a Shoutmon, sumamente roja- … Pervertidomon-

-Perdona…- sonrió apenado el dragón rojo, acariciando su cabeza- Pero… No pude evitarlo… Contigo…- murmuró, tomando su atención- Contigo he experimentado tantas cosas nuevas… que quiero seguir descubriendo más…- confesó, serio.

Kokoromon se sonrojó, pero sonrió, agradecida. Se puso de puntillas, y, tímida, le besó la nariz puntiaguda, haciéndolo parpadear y sonreír levemente.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo, y, lentamente, volvieron a compartir un beso, transmitiendo, con ese simple y honesto gesto de cariño, sus sentimientos por el otro. Se amaban mutuamente, y querían que el otro estuviera a salvo de cualquier peligro… pero no sabían lo que el futuro les deparaba…

* * *

-¿Akari?- parpadeó Cutemon, en el cuarto de su amiga, mirando como ella, en pijama, abrazaba su almohada, acurrucándose en la cama- ¿Te sientes bien-kyu?-se subió, curioso.

-Yo…- murmuró la pelirroja-… ¿R-Realmente…?- miró a su compañero, quien parpadeó- ¿R-Realmente Taiki se preocupó tanto por mi… c-cuando le dijiste que me pasó algo?-

-¡Demasiado-kyu!- aseguró Cutemon, sonriendo- Se puso tan serio que Jack se puso más blanco. Creo que le recordó a la Jefa-kyu- meditó.

-…- la joven miró su almohada, sonrojada, recordando la mirada seria de Taiki cuando quería rescatarla, y cómo la llamaba y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien…

Una enorme bocanada de vapor salió de su cabeza, haciendo parpadear a Cutemon.

- _… Aun así, Akari-_ la llamó Dorulumon, dentro del xros loader, el cual reposaba en el mesón al lado de la cama- _Será mejor que no te entusiasmes mucho. Recuerda que nuestro General puede ser demasiado despistado a veces_ \- le señaló.

-… Lo sé…- murmuró Akari, apenada, acurrucándose más.

-Necesitarás mucha paciencia-kyu- asintió varias veces Cutemon- ¡Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte-kyu! ¡Soy el guerrero del amor-kyu!- le recordó, a lo que Dorulumon suspiró un poco- Te escuché-kyu-le señaló, sobresaltando al xros loader.

Akari los miró, y volvió a tapar el rostro en la almohada…

Sabía que no debía darse muchas esperanzas… pero… ¿estaría mal disfrutar de ese momento…?

Que Taiki se preocupara así por ella, llegando a asustarse… ¿Estaba soñando…? Si soñaba... que no la despertaran...

* * *

 _ ***jbadillodavila_**_ Sí, yo también me reí al escribir esa frase: _Boss... es hembra_. Me reí unos cinco minutos XD

 _ ***takedigi_**_ Exactamente, decidí colocar situaciones reales de la sociedad humana, conectada a los digimon (las enfermedades terminales, los robos) Espero te haya gustado la canción que cantó Shoutmon, y sí... a él le da muchos nervios el mundo humano, porque es tan diferente al mundo digital (donde él tiene un status bastante alto), que no sabe que hacer (y tomando en cuenta que solamente interactua con niños... el pobre la tenía fuerte^^') Sip, quise agregar el Arcade por el primer cap de Hunter^^ También me reí mucho cuando puse que DarkKnightmon comentó la solución a la situación XD

 _ ***Nova_**_ Jejee, en verdad, Shoutmon fue el que más sufrió con la forma _Gijinka_ (momento... No, quien sufrió más fue el pobre de Starmon^^') Como adivinaste, una de las canciones que cantó el Rey fue de "Fall out boy" (aunque estuve entre esa banda, o skillet, linkin park, onlap... ¡son muchas bandas que me encantan!-aunque no sigo en sí a las bandas, solo a la música^^'-)

 _ ***luisandre98kh_**_ Jajaja... Tu comentario fue gracioso, conectaste puntos aquí, por allá, y por acuyá X3. Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior. Traté de que se viera el punto de vista de los digimon con respecto al mundo humano, especialmente en este cap^^ Monster Hunter, ¿no? Lo ubico, es el juego de cazar monstruos acompañado de un gato, ¿verdad? Ok, recibo a vuestro dragoncito negro^^

 _ ***Fanny_**_ Sipi. Los digimon no saben envolverse en el mundo humano^^' (si ya hacen desastres en el _Digiquartz_ , imagínate en el mundo real^^') Que bien que te divirtiera el cap anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado^^

* * *

 _ **¡Bien, queridos lectores! Después de una larga, damos por terminado el "no tan One-Shot" Digital Date^^ Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y ya varios lectores que están al día con "Proyecto Iluminati" se habrán dado cuenta de varios "tips" que quise poner en este cap^^**_

 _ **La verdad, me hubiera gustado colocar en la historia central a los personajes de Akira, Gurin y sus dos hermanos, pero decidí ponerlos en este especial, porque temía que, si agregaba una saga del circo en PI, se aburrirían^^'**_

 _ **¡Tengo varias noticias X3!**_

 _ **¡Primero que nada, las votaciones a mejor personaje de Proyecto Iluminati llegaron a su fin, y tanto en mi devianart como en mi blog está el dibujo conmemorativo, por si quieren pasar a verlo X3! (por si acaso, si leen las instrucciones del evento de las preguntas-respuestas, aviso que las preguntas deben escribirlas en los review de Proyecto Iluminati, no aquí^^', al igual que la petición de dibujo-regalo que le daré a cada lector por alcanzar los 200 review- cualquier duda, lean mi blog^^)**_

 _ **¡Segundo, deben visitar la pagina devianart de una de mis lectoras, LuisannaUzumaki! ¡Ella ha hecho unos dibujos MARAVILLOSOS del fanfic de Proyecto Iluminati, y quiero que vean sus obras de arte! Me gustaron tanto sus dibujos, que le pedí autorización de hacer digital alguno de ellos, así que, cuando tenga tiempo, les daré color a las maravillas creadas por mi querida lectora X3**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, agradezco la paciencia de cada uno de ustedes por esperar la actualización, y espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial X3**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **PD: perdonen cualquier error de ortografía^^'**_

 _ **PD2: próximo especial: "El pequeño salvaje" (también pido paciencia con este^^')**_


End file.
